


Stephanie and Hunter's Little Wrestlers

by blackcatshadow



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 45,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcatshadow/pseuds/blackcatshadow
Summary: Stephanie and Hunter have been trying to have a kid, but have been unsuccessful. One night their wish comes true in the form of three orphaned boys. Join the Helmsley family of Hunter, Stephanie, Roman, Dean, and Seth through their lives. (AU with storylines and ages)





	1. A Family Is Created

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and comment if you wish for me to continue.

Stephanie MacMahon was in a meeting with her father and his board of directors. The young woman was sitting in the back of the conference room bored since she knew none would listen to her ideas. A text message came in on her phone and she smiled at seeing it was from Hunter Helmsley. It was him asking her what she wanted to do after the meeting and she texted him back about maybe going out to dinner.  
“Stephanie, the meeting is over. Would you like a ride back to your house?” Vince asked his daughter.  
“No dad. I will just catch a cab home. Bye.”  
Quickly she got up to leave the room and ran outside to head away from the building. Parked at a curb in a car was Hunter who unlocked the door for her to get into the passengers seat. She buckled up before leaning over to give him a deep kiss.  
“How was the meeting?” he asked her.  
“Boring like always.”  
The two were secretly married in Las Vegas and have worked hard to keep people from knowing. Only one who actually knew was Hunter’s best friend and tag partner Shawn Micheals. Driving onto the road, Hunter decided to take his wife to a drive in since she hated going to fancy places. They shared a load of fries and Stephanie got a chicken sandwich while Hunter ordered a burger for himself. The two sat parked in a spot eating their meal when Stephanie stopped with a sad look on her face.  
“What’s wrong Steph?”  
“I lost it again,” she cried as her hands went to her face.  
“We’ll try-“  
“No Hunter. We’ve been trying even before we got married and my body refuses to let us have a child. Maybe you should be with someone else who can give you a legacy. All I can do is give you nothing.”  
“I wouldn’t dream of being with anyone else besides of you. If we can’t have children, I don’t care. My life is you and I refuse to leave you.”  
Tears were in her eyes at him saying that and she hugged him tightly. Hunter kissed the top of her head as she looked out the window. She saw a figure go running by that looked a lot like a child. Moving out of her husband’s arms, Stephanie opened the door before heading over to where she saw the figure. Her husband followed her and they both went over to a dumpster to see a little boy next to an old double baby stroller. The boy had unkept black hair and was holding what looked like the remains of someone’s meal in a paper bag. In the stroller was two babies who were fast asleep. Stephanie put a hand to her mouth in shock the condition the three were in.  
“Hunter.”  
“I see them honey,” he said as he moved closer to the boy. “Hi there. Where are your parents?”  
“My brothers,” the boy moved in front of the stroller.  
“I’m not going to take your brothers. Are your parents near by?”  
His answer was a shake of the head from the boy who then looked down. Stephanie went over to kneel down in front of the boy and ran her hands through his hair.  
“What is your name?”  
“Roman.”  
“Stephanie, look at this.”  
She saw her husband had found a file in the under basket of the stroller. Holding out her hand, she took it to see pictures of all three children. On the first page was all the information on Roman who happened to only be two years old and his last name was Reigns. The next page was about one of the babies with blonde hair and blue eyes whose name was Dean Ambrose and he was only barely a year old. Last page was on the other baby with dark brown hair and brown eyes who was names Seth Rollins and he was the same age as the first baby at barely a year old. All three boys were orphaned at young ages and the babies had been born in the same hospital around the same time. Though both were abandoned by their mothers while Roman was left at the hospital too. It appeared the boy had wondered into the nursery and took a liking to the two newborns.  
“Hunter, we can’t leave them here.”  
“I know. Roman did you get lost from-“  
“Bad people.”  
“What?”  
“No return.”  
Hunter saw an idea come to his wife as she moved over to him. She took his hands in hers while looking into his blue eyes.  
“Perhaps this is our chance to have kids. They’re orphans and we both want kids.”  
“I was thinking the same thing honey. Lets take them in to be our sons.” Hunter agreed and then went over to Roman. “Hey buddy. Do you want to join our family?”  
“My brothers.” Roman looked at the babies.  
“They can come too.” Stephanie assured.  
“Okay.” Roman said.  
Picking the boy up, Hunter felt him wrap his arms around his neck and Stephanie pushed the stroller to the car. They realized that the three would need carseats and Stephanie decided to sit in the back with them. Hunter drove to the closet baby store to get what they would need. First thing they got were carseats and a new stroller. Other needed thing were bought to then be loaded into the car. setting up the carseats in the back, Hunter then got the boys settled in them before they went to Stephanie and his house. Opening the door, Hunter walked in with the babies carseats that turned into carriers. In Steph’s arms was Roman who seemed to like being in her or Hunter’s arms.  
“I’ll go set up two of the extra rooms for them.” Hunter told his wife and then set the carriers on the couch.  
“I’m going to start setting up the play pen for our sons.” Stephanie said as she set Roman down on the carpet.  
She set it up along with some toys and saw Roman begin to play with them. A smile came to her face at seeing him smile as he pushed a toy car around on the carpet. The babies were still asleep and she grabbed one of the store bags her husband had brought in. In the bag was food for the boys that she got ready for them and soon Roman was eating.  
“Okay, I got all three’s cribs ready.” Hunter informed as he came in.  
“I could use your help with feeding Dean and Seth.” Stephanie said as she went over to the babies.  
Both looked to now be wide awake and were reaching for Hunter and Stephanie. Picking them up, Hunter held a bottle of whole milk to Dean’s mouth for the boy to start taking slow sips. Stephanie did the same with Seth who was drinking a little fast from his bottle. Once Seth was done with his bottle, Steph set him on her shoulder that had a towel on it. She rubbed his back to burp him and Hunter had a worried look at how slow Dean was drinking.  
“Don’t worry. Babies drink at different speeds.” Stephanie informed.  
After a few more minutes, Dean finished his bottle to then be burped by Hunter. Both adults looked over at Roman whose face was a mess from his food and was smiling. Stephanie picked up a napkin after setting Seth down in a highchair to begin wiping the older boy’s face.  
“I think you need a bath young man.” she said and picked him up to hand over to Hunter.  
“Lets go clean you up buddy.” Hunter walked out of the kitchen.  
Stephanie sat between the babies’ highchairs to begin feeding them some soft carrots. Seth happily ate them with no problem while Dean only ate some. When the boys were done eating, Stephanie picked them up to carry towards the downstairs bathroom. She was happy to see that Hunter had put the baby shampoos in for her and she turned on the water in the tub. Once it was at the right level, she set the now undressed babies in to drink wetting their hair. Seth splashed his hands for water to start hitting him and Dean who soon joined him. Easily Stephanie washed their hair along with their bodies to get any dirt off of them. When done in the bath tub, she wrapped them up in a towel before carrying them up the stairs to their new bedroom. Both were set on the large changing table to get them ready for bed and she hummed a lullaby her mom had when she was little. Dean seemed to like her lullaby and reached up for her long dark hair as he let out a tiny laugh. Picking them both up into her arms, she continued to sing the lullaby while twirling them slowly around for both to start laughing. In the doorway was Hunter holding Roman who had been cleaned up and put into a pair of pajamas who watched her.  
“I think it’s time for everyone to head to bed.” he said to get her attention.  
“Yes.” she agreed and set the babies down in their cribs.  
Dean looked to want to stay in Stephanie’s arm and was reaching up his small hands at her as she put Seth in the other crib. Walking over with Roman, Hunter gave the babies kisses on their foreheads before turning to his wife. He let Stephanie take Roman to walk him out to his own bedroom. The boy was set down in his own crib to have a blanket pulled over his body before a kiss was set on his head. Leaving the room, Stephanie and Hunter went to their own bedroom for them to get into pajamas.  
“How am I going to tell my dad that he has three grandsons?” Stephanie asked her husband.  
“We’ll figure something out honey.” Hunter assured her as he got in the bed.  
Laying down next to him, Stephanie moved herself against his side as his arm went around her. The two began to fall asleep as a baby monitor sat on the nightstand beside the bed.

 


	2. Meeting The New Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment

Stephanie and Hunter were sleeping in their bed when the house phone began to go off and both woke up to hearing their three boys crying. Getting out of bed, Stephanie went over to the phone to pick it and find out it was her dad. She saw her husband get out of bed to go take care oft heir sons while she would be on the phone.  
“Hi daddy.” she greeted.  
“I’m sorry if I woke you up Steph, but Test asked me if you could come to the arena tonight. He wants to talk with you about something.”  
“Dad, I have to see if I’m free.”  
“He said it is really important.”  
“Okay dad. I’ll see you later tonight then.”  
Hanging up the phone, Stephanie released a deep breath as she hated being in a relationship with Test. She’s tried to tell him it was just show, but lately he’s been acting like it’s real and that worries her. Laying back on the bed, she looked at ceiling still trying to think of how to tell her dad.  
“Looks like two little baby wrestlers want their mommy.” Hunter said as he carried in Dean and Seth to set them down on the bed.  
Both crawled right to Stephanie who smiled at her two little boys that she sat up to hug them. Hunter then returned with Roman who was set down in his lap as the family relaxed in the big bed.  
“What did your dad want?” Hunter asked as he picked up Seth who had crawled over to him.  
“Test wants to talk to me later tonight about something important. Hunter he’s going to want my answer about marrying him.”  
“I got an idea that some of my friends will help me with.” Hunter said with a smirk as Seth began to try grabbing his hair.  
“We can’t leave the boys though.” Stephanie set Dean down in her lap.  
“How about I’ll take the boys with me for today and have them watched by-“  
“Can’t you call Shawn to have him do it?”  
“Shawn is going to be busy too and I can’t do that to him. Don’t worry though, the boys will be fine with me and the other DX members.”  
“So we now have to pack for a show that I wasn’t planned to be in and also pack the boys up for a two hour and thirty minute flight.”  
“We can just take the private jet which should be quicker,” Hunter told her as he got up with Seth in his arms.  
“Fine, but be prepared for three crying boys from flying.”  
Picking up Dean, Stephanie settled him into her arms as Hunter also picked up Roman. The two began to pack for an overnight trip along with things their sons would need. In their play pen, the boys watched their parents rush around the house. Roman saw his dad carrying a pair of black wrestling trunks with a disgusted look on his face.  
“Honey do I have another pair of clean trunks?”  
“There should be one in the laundry basket on the dryer.”  
“Thank you.”  
Once they were all packed and they were all ready, Stephanie and Hunter took everything out to the car before getting the boys. The three were buckled in and their parents got in the front seats with Hunter driving. He drove to the airport where the private jet was waiting for them and they saw Shawn Micheals standing there with a smirk. even though they were supposed to be enemies on television, the two were still the best of friends along with the other members of DX.  
“Surprise, Surprise.” Shawn said as he saw Hunter get out. “How is my favorite secret married couple?”  
“We got a surprise of our own for you.” Stephanie informed as she went towards the back.  
Both her and Hunter got the boys out with Dean and Seth being carried by their dad in their carriers. Clear surprise was on Shawn’s face as he looked at the three boys with the couple. He went over to see Stephanie and Hunter’s smiles before he looked at the two babies.  
“We found them abandoned and took them in. This here is Roman,” Stephanie told him as the boy looked at Shawn.  
“Hi there little guy. I’m your Uncle Shawn.”  
“These two are Seth and Dean.” Hunter informed.  
“Now aren’t you two adorable,” Shawn said as he bent down with some of his hair hanging.  
“Shawn be careful of your-“ Hunter went to warn at seeing Seth reaching.  
“Ow.” Shawn cried at the strong yank. “He’s got some yank on him.”  
“Seth likes to grab hair and not let go.” Stephanie said as she then headed up the stairs of the jet.  
Everything was loaded on by the two men while Stephanie got the boys settled down. She heard Shawn come over to start talking to the three boys in a small voice to get them laughing at the faces he made. Hunter put an arm around his wife at seeing the sight of his friend making his sons laugh. All of them took seats before the plane took off and that was when the three started to cry from their ears popping. The adults helped to calm them down and soon they were landing in Missouri. Shock filled Stephanie at seeing Test and her dad waiting by a limo as the plane began to stop.  
“You guys need to hide now.” she ordered her husband and Shawn.  
Grabbing their luggage, both men hid in the bathroom as the stairs went down. Vince and Test walked on to see Stephanie nervously looking down and then the two noticed the three boys.  
“What is going on?” Vince asked his daughter.  
“Last time I found them and their orphans daddy. I took them in as my sons and don’t want to give them off.” Stephanie explained.  
“Steph, you can’t take care of three young boys on your own. Maybe we should take them to somewhere that can do that.”  
“No. They’re my sons now and that’s final.”  
“Okay. We can talk more about it later. At least let us help you get everything in the limo.”  
Test bent down to grab the suitcase by Seth and had his long hair tugged on by the baby. He glared at Seth who then began to cry his eyes out and Steph was at his side trying to comfort him. One everything was in the limo, Stephanie picked up Roman who Test took for her and the boy seemed to not like being in the man’s arms. Vince carried one of the carriers as Stephanie carried the other to the limo to settle the babies in it. She saw Test set Roman down who ran right to his mother to latch onto her leg and she picked him up into her arms to set him in his carseat.  
“No like.” Roman said to her.  
“It’s okay Roman.”  
“Daddy.”  
“Sh. I promise daddy will join us soon.” Stephanie assured him quietly.  
The limo pulled away and the two DX members came out of the bathroom to get themselves a taxi. Hunter was upset that Test was going to be hanging around his sons. Both arrived at the arena to see Vince carrying Roman who was clinging to him while Stephanie rubbed her son’s back. She took her son while her dad got the babies to take into the arena for VInce’s office where they could stay during the show. Test was left with unloading the limo of all the boys and Steph’s stuff and he didn’t look happy about it. From down the sidewalk came the old members of DX who watched the scene amused.  
“Who knocked Stephanie up three times?” X-Pac asked.  
“Looks like three different men from how each boy has different hair colors.” Billy Gunn said.  
“Knock it off you guys. Rumor has it that Steph found them abandoned and decided to raise them as her own.” Shawn explained to the three.  
“No way. She’s so going to end up-“ Road Dogg stopped at the glare Hunter gave him.  
In Vince’s office, he had Seth and Dean in his arms that were being rocked gently to sleep for their naps. From the doorway, Stephanie watched her dad as she held a fast asleep Roman. Once the babies had fallen asleep, Vince set them down in the carriers so they could rest. His daughter came in to set Roman down in the portable playpen that had been set up.  
“Are you sure about this Steph?” Vince asked her.  
“Yes dad. Please understand that I don’t want to give them up.”  
“I understand. Though I’ll try to help you out in anyway that I can.”  
“Thank you daddy.”  
Hunter came up to the doorway and saw the three boys were fast asleep so he instructed his teammates to be quiet. He then entered to see Vince glare at him while Steph just looked at their sons.  
“Cute boys.” Hunter whispered. “I just came to get my match for tonight.”  
“Shane has your match opponent. Now out of my office.”  
A glance went between Hunter and Stephanie before he left the office. Later on when the show had started, Hunter was set up to defend his WWF championship against the Rock with Shawn and Shane as guest refs. Hunter then saw Test was waiting in the hall and he knew what was on the man’s mind. A child’s laugh made Hunter and Test both look around to see Roman trying to run away from Vince with a big smile on his face. The boy wasn’t paying attention and bumped into Test’s leg who looked at Roman with annoyance on his face. Slowly tears began to form in Roman’s brown eyes as he sat on the floor just looking at the tall man. Not being able to just stand by, Hunter kneeled down to pick the boy up who easily wrapped his arms around him.  
“It’s okay buddy.”  
“Thank you Hunter.” Vince held his arms open for the boy to be handed to him. “Are you okay Roman?”  
“Mommy.”  
“Okay. Lets go see what your mom is up to.” Vince began to walk away from the two men with Roman clinging to him.  
“Can’t believe Stephanie got herself three little brats. All they do is become problems.” Test said as he pushed some of his hair back.  
“They’re just kids Test. I mean the oldest can’t be any older than two.” Hunter told him. “Don’t you want to be a father?”  
“Rumor had it that Stephanie can’t have kids. I thought I was free of that nightmare, but now she had to go adopt.”  
Hunter couldn’t believe what the man was saying and wanted to punch him in his big mouth. Instead Hunter just left to find out where Shawn was so they could talk and come up with a plan. At Vince’s office, Stephanie was kneeled in front of the babies waving a toy that they reached for. She looked up at the door opening for her dad and oldest son to come in.  
“Roman accidentally ran into Test. Do you know if he wants kids Steph? The way he’s been acting is kind of concerning.”  
“He’s said in the past that he would like to have a whole bunch of kids.”  
“Maybe he just needs to warm up to the boys and all. It’s not like he was expecting his soon to be fiancé to adopt three boys.”  
“I know daddy, but they’re my sons now. Now I should start getting ready to head out to the ring to give Test his answer.”  
“Go ahead Steph. I can handle the boys on my own for a little bit.”  
“Thank you daddy.”  
Stephanie left the office and headed out to the ring to get in it before she asked for Test come out by calling him by his first name of Andrew. When Test came out, she waited for him to get into the ring and he gave her a big smile as he stood in front of her.  
“This Monday night, you asked me a question. And I said that I needed some time.” Stephanie began as she put on her fake smile.  
When she told him yes that she would marry him, the ring was slipped onto her finger before he got off his knees to stand up to kiss her. Suddenly Shane and his posse charged the ring to start attacking Test. Stephanie was pushed into a corner by her brother while she watched her now fiancé being attacked. Luckily Mankind came out to help Test and Stephanie was released to go right Test’s side on the floor. Above her, Mankind was in a match with her brother and she soon heard the sound of a chair to see Hunter had hit Mankind with one. Once everything had settled down, Stephanie went back to her dad’s office to see him sitting on the couch with Roman as the boy played with a wrestling action figure. A smile was on Stephanie’s face at how well her dad was with his oldest grandson. Though Test coming into the office made Stephanie turn to face him and she noticed his unhappy look at the boys.  
“I’m heading to the hotel. Perhaps you and I could go talk there about somethings.”  
“Test. I can’t leave my sons here.” Stephanie told him. “I can walk you to your car for us to talk though.”  
“Okay.”  
The two left the office and Vince shook his head as he wished his daughter had just said no. He could tell that Test didn’t want anything to do with the three boys and that didn’t sit well with Vince. At Roman trying to say Macho, Vince laughed as his grandson moved the figure around. Turning on the television, Vince saw that the Triple H versing The Rock match was on and he frowned at Shawn’s attire. Roman pointed at Hunter who had just hit a pedigree on The Rock to win the match.  
“That’s Triple H.” Vince told him.  
“H.” Roman said as he saw Hunter and Shawn hug.  
Soon Stephanie came into the office to see Roman had fallen asleep on Vince who was gently rocking Seth’s carrier to get him back to sleep. She took Roman into her arms who seemed to snuggle closer as Vince picked up the carriers. As they were leaving the office, Shane, Chyna, Shawn, and Hunter were walking by to see them. Moving over, Hunter took the carriers from Vince to help him and that was when Chyna saw the two babies faces.  
“They are so cute.”  
“Thank you. They’re names are Dean and Seth and right here is Roman.”  
“They reminds me of these two when they’re too drunk to be awake.” Chyna pointed at Shawn and Hunter.  
“I don’t like that you said yes to Test.” Shane told his sister.  
“I’m sorry Shane, but I had to do this.”  
“Just know that you have until I do to call it off.” Shane reminded.  
“Would you like some help with getting these guys to the hotel?” Shawn asked as he took the portable playpen from Vince.  
“Thank you for the unexpected help.” Vince said a little shocked.  
“We love kids. Plus who can resist these three adorable guys.” Shawn looked at Roman’s face.  
A glance went between Hunter and Stephanie as they moved the boys out to the limo. Unknown to them was that Vince had noticed their glance, but thought it was of something beginning. He though could tell that Hunter would be a better dad than Test to his grandsons and perhaps even a better husband for his daughter.

 

 


	3. Wedding Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment

Stephanie looked at her reflection in the wedding dress that she was wearing and could feel her stomach turning at the chance of Hunter coming out too late. At hearing the door open, she saw her dad come in with Seth in his arms and the baby reached out to his mom. From just looking at his daughter, Vince could tell that she didn’t look ready to marry Test or possibly not want to.  
“Someone wanted to see you.”  
“I promise I’ll be done quick Seth.” Stephanie said to her son who kept reaching out to her.  
“I’m having Shawn Micheals watch them during the wedding. We both don’t need the three getting involved in television this early in their lives.”  
“Thank you dad.”  
Leaving his daughter so she could finish getting ready, Vince carried Seth back to the office that Shawn would be using. He saw the man on the floor with Roman on his back while Dean crawled at him with a smile. Seth was set down to go join his brothers with playing with Shawn.  
“Keep them in your sights at all time.” Vince ordered.  
“Will do. Now who wants to watch mommy get married?” Shawn asked to get confused looks.  
“Please don’t teach them anything bad Micheals.”  
“I’ll be on my best behavior.”  
Once Vince had left the office, Hunter came out of where he was hiding to pick Seth and Dean up into his arms. Both looked happy to be held by their dad who sat down in a chair. Shawn picked Roman up to take over and could see his friend’s nervousness.  
“You’ll stop the wedding before anything happens. Now I think you should help me make these three into mini degenerates.” Shawn told Hunter with a smirk and got one right back.  
Together the two men played with the boys until it was time for Stephanie and Test’s wedding, which meant Hunter had to go. From the office Shawn put the television on so they could watch and he saw Roman point at Stephanie and saw she looked pretty. Shawn agreed with the boy and was relieved when Hunter came out before they could do the ‘I dos’ and he informed everyone that him and Stephanie were married. Though they all thought it was due to Stephanie being drugged and wasn’t willing to marry Hunter. Shawn noticed a relieved look go through Shane and Vince that they had to quickly lose when Hunter started to talk. Of course Hunter put on his wedding ring finally able to wear it and not have to worry about it being seen.  
“Now boys please do not try to speak what your dad had just said.” Shawn told the three who looked at him with confusion.  
“Consin-mot?” Roman tried to say.  
“It’s how babies are created Roman. Now it looks like daddy can hold you all he wants without anyone questioning it.”  
Soon Hunter came back to the office and the three boys seemed to want to be picked up by him. He was holding Dean when the door opened for Test to come barging in with Vince, Shane, Vince, and Stephanie behind him.  
“I’m going to kick your-“  
“Andrew not in front of my sons.” Stephanie said as she picked Seth up and her dad picked up Roman.  
“Did you know about this Micheals?” Vince asked.  
“No. I was sick for their wedding,” Shawn answered and then turned to look at Hunter. “Wish that I wasn’t though since I should’ve been your best man.”  
“Small wedding.” Hunter replied as Dean was falling asleep in his arms.  
“Lets all talk this over without the boys around.” Vince informed and saw Hunter look down at Dean.  
It shocked Vince that Dean was so still in Hunter’s arms since he was a very fidgety baby and could rarely stay still unless with his mom. When Test roughly took Dean from Hunter, the boy began to cry and wiggle in hopes of being given back.  
“What is wrong with it?” Test asked annoyed by Dean’s wiggling and crying.  
“Dean’s not one to stay still easily and he was falling asleep.” Shane took his nephew into his arms to calm him down a little bit.  
“Where are their carriers?” Stephanie asked as she got Seth to fall asleep.  
“Here they are Stephanie.” Shawn said to help her with getting Seth in his without waking him up.  
Cries from Dean got everyone’s attention as he was reaching out to Hunter with tears going down his face. Biting his lip, Hunter reached out about to take the boy when Test got in his way.  
“That happens to be my future son. So you better not touch him ever again.” Test told Hunter who only smirked.  
“Actually right now he is my son and he likes me better than you.” Hunter replied.  
Shane could see the anger on Test’s face and got Dean settled in the carrier. Stephanie took Roman from her dad as Shawn picked up the baby carriers to walk out with her. Once the boys and Stephanie were gone, Test lunged to punch Hunter who moved out of the way.  
“How dare you do this to me Helmsley?” Test yelled as Shane held him back.  
“You don’t deserve her Test.” Hunter yelled back as he restrained himself from punching the man. “I remember what you told me when Roman ran into your leg. You were happy Stephanie couldn’t have kids, but when she adopted you were upset to be a father. Looks like i’ve been a better father figure to those three boys than you have.”  
“I was supposed to marry Stephanie. All you did was drug her, get someone to marry the two of you, and then sleep with her. Or do you know something that I don’t Hunter?”  
“Every time you are around the boys, disgust is on your face. Like before with Dean, he was asleep in my arms and you let your anger upset him.”  
“That’s enough from the both of you. We’ll prove who is a better man for Stephanie in a match. So I expect you both to let my daughter have some piece tonight and not bug her or my grandsons.” Vince told the two who gave him nods of understanding. “Good. Now since this has been announced to the world we’ll be playing it off with me furious with Triple H for what he has done.”  
“Sounds okay with me dad.” Shane said.  
“Hunter, I would like a word with you. Test, you can leave now.” Vince informed and watched the large man leave.  
“You going to hit me or something? I will understand.” Hunter told Vince.  
“No, I’m not going to hit you. All I want to know is did you do this just to get at me or because you didn’t like Stephanie marrying Test.”  
“He said to me that he didn’t like the boys. All three of them are so cute and Stephanie should be with someone who will love them.”  
“Okay. You can leave now.”  
Once Hunter was gone, Shane looked to his dad who sat down in the chair with a hand to his face. Vince looked as if he was thinking about something and Finally let out a sigh.  
“I want to see how Steph and Hunter are with each other. If something sparks, we let it go and see where it takes the two. Nothing happens and Stephanie can marry Test.”  
“I don’t like Test at all dad. Hunter is right about how he is with the boys. You saw what he did when Dean was sleeping and it’s hard to get him to sleep.” Shane reminded.  
“The boys like Hunter and he is always good with them. He probably was the one to get Shawn to watch them for the wedding.”  
“Lets just hope Test doesn’t get too crazy.” Shane sighed as they left the office.  
At the hotel, Stephanie was getting her sons ready for bed and had Roman laying in the bed that had guard rails. She ran her fingers through his hair as she watched him begin to fall asleep and then leaned down to kiss his hair. In the portable cribs was Dean and Seth already fast asleep. As she sat down on her own bed, Stephanie picked up her cell phone when it began to ring.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey Steph.” Hunter said from the other end.  
“Nice job out there. I hope you’re not in too much trouble.”  
“Your dad and brother seem really cool about this whole thing. Test though wants to take my head off and your dad is going to put us in a match.”  
“My dad just wants to keep it all civil and it was all showed to the world. I just finished putting the boys to bed.”  
“Dean really was getting comfortable in my arms before. Why can’t Test just had left him alone.”  
“I don't know. Now I should be getting ready for bed myself. Hopefully I’ll be seeing you soon.”  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too Hunter.”  
Hanging up the phone, Stephanie laid back in the bed with a content look on her face. She began to fall asleep herself from the fact that each one of her boys were sleeping peacefully.

 

 

 


	4. Party and Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment. Also Check Out The Videos I've Made to Go With This Story that Are On YouTube Under black cat shadow

Hunter and Stephanie were in an office getting the boys’ food ready for them to eat. Both heard Seth and Dean talking in their baby talk as Roman was playing with a wrestling action figure not far from them. Seth was crawling over to his brother with a smile as he tried to grab his hair, but Stephanie caught him to carry in her arms.  
“What are you up to Seth?” she asked as Hunter picked Dean up.  
“Mom.” Seth said.  
“Dad.” Dean said at the same time.  
“Did they just speak?” Hunter asked as he looked at his wife.  
“I think they did. Seth called me mom and Dean called you dad.”  
They carried the boys over to the coach to set them down and crouch in front of them. Hunter smiled as Seth reached out to try grabbing his long hair with his small hands while Dean was playing with his feet. For the two parents, it was big steps for their boys to start saying words and Roman walked over to be set between his little brothers. As the boys were getting attention from their parents, Shawn came into the office with a smile at the five.  
“Suck it.” the two babies said while pointing at Shawn.  
“Uh oh.” Shawn mumbled as he began to back towards the door.  
“I see you’re trying to make our sons into mini DX members.” Stephanie was looking right at Shawn.  
“No. They must’ve heard it from the guys. Though I must say it is cool that is their first words.”  
“No. Mom and dad were their first words.” Hunter told his friend.  
“Anyway. Rumor is that grandpa is on his way to talk about these three little guys.” Shawn informed the two parents.  
“Great. Lets hope the boys don’t start using their new words or else you’re in big trouble Shawn.” Stephanie told him.  
When Vince arrived he saw Stephanie holding Seth while Dean and Roman were held by Hunter. A piece of Hunter’s hair was being played with by Dean who was more focused on his dad while Seth was doing the same with Stephanie’s hair.  
“Shawn said that you wanted to talk with us about the boys.” Hunter saw Vince look at him.  
“Yes. I was thinking of since you two have decided to be together fully, the boys could maybe take on the last names of Helmsley since Stephanie didn’t want to give them McMahon.”  
“We actually already have dad.” Stephanie saw him look at her a little surprised. “Me and Hunter also are thinking about having a little party for the boys.”  
“Who are you going to invite?”  
“DX members, you and Shane, also some others who want to come. Just a little introduction to our sons thing.” Hunter explained to his father in law.  
“I’ll make sure everything is set up.” Vince assured before leaving.  
When it was time for the boys party, Hunter and Stephanie arrived to see many of the other employees. At one table was the Hardy Boyz with Edge and Christian laughing about something while at another table was Shawn leaning back with some others of DX. When everyone caught sight of the three little boys with their parents, the room was filled with silence. Hunter carried Dean and Seth over to a set of highchairs to be set into while Stephanie did the same with Roman. A cry of pain made them turn to see Adam Copeland and Matt Hardy with hands to the back of their heads while Jeff Hardy had a frown on his face and Jay Reso glared at the two.   
“Aren’t you four supposed to be under the watch of Kane while Taker is away?” Billy Gunn asked them.  
“He’s stuck in the bathroom.” Jay informed as all four of them were smirking at that.  
“You four need a better babysitter or Taker has to heal up quicker.” Shawn said to see them shrug.  
“And we’ll keep getting rid of every babysitter until Mark finally is back.” Matt informed as DX members looked worried.  
“Behave boys.” Terri ordered from her seat at the table with them.  
“Yes ma’am.” they all said respectfully.  
Ignoring the four young wrestlers, the two parents sat down at the table with their sons who were trying to get the cupcakes in front of them. Hunter smiled at seeing Roman almost getting his little hands on a cupcake.  
“Who made the cupcakes?” Hunter asked.  
“I actually bought them with some help from little Jeffery who picked them out.” Shawn informed as Jeff Hardy looked down a little embarrassed.  
“Thank you for them.” Stephanie said and took a cupcake to cut in half.  
She gave each half to Dean and Seth for them to immediately start eating as Roman licked the icing. Everyone began to laugh when Roman threw his cupcake for it to stick to a wall and just hang there. Following their big brother’s actions, Dean and Seth threw their cupcakes too for them to hit Kane who had just entered in the face. Adam, Jay, and Matt began to laugh while Jeff knew someone was going to get lit on fire for the cupcake.  
“Food fight.” Road Dogg yelled for all of DX to start tossing food around.  
Flying all over the room was the desserts that had been bought for the party while the three boys laughed. Jeff Hardy was trying to avoid being hit when all three young wrestlers smashed different colored icing on his hair.  
“I didn’t know you could get more colors in your hair Jeffy.” Adam laughed to then be hit with a cupcake square in the face.  
“I also played baseball and know how to throw.” Jeff replied as he joined in on the food fight.  
“What the hell is going on in here?” Vince asked as he entered.  
At that second, a round chocolate cake had gone flying to go right into his face. Covered in icing, chocolate syrup, and whip cream was Shawn who hid behind Chyna in hopes of her protecting him. Though everyone became distracted at hearing Dean and Seth say mom and dad while reaching out to their parents. It seemed that Stephanie had been saved from the food fight by her husband who had taken most of the hits. Hunter was covered with desserts all over and was having them taken off by his sons. This party could not have goon any better for the boys to be introduced to some of the company’s employees.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Wedding Number Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment

Hunter Helmsley was in the back room of the church as he adjusted his black suit jacket while next to him was Roman who was combing back his hair. The six year old boy’s black hair was to the top of his neck and he wore a black suit. Behind the two were Dean and Seth sitting on the floor playing with wrestling action figures.  
“Boys. I need you two to keep yourselves clean.” Hunter told the four year olds who were in black suits of their own.  
“Why?” Seth asked.  
“Today is a big day for mommy and daddy.” Hunter informed as he picked Dean up to set in a chair and then did the same with Seth. “Now both of you can play with your toys, but must stay off the floor.”  
“Why?” Seth asked again.  
A sigh left Hunter at Seth being the ‘why’ phase and was always using the word whenever his parents asked him to do something. Taking a deep breath, Hunter kneeled down to be in front of his youngest two as Roman stood at his side.  
“Today is a big day for me and mommy. We're getting married.”  
“I thought you got married before we came.” Dean said confused.  
“Yes, but me and your mom did a quick marriage then. Today we’re doing one for the whole family to witness.”  
“Okay.” Dean nodded as his dirty blonde hair was pushed back. “Can we wrestle after wedding?”  
“No. Afterwards is going to be time for a dinner party.”  
“Party. Food fight?” Seth asked as his dark brown hair was combed back by Roman.  
“No food fights.” Hunter told him.  
“Why?”  
“First off. Everyone is going to be dressed up and it is a fancy party. Second off. Please stop asking me why about everything.”  
“Why?”  
A knock on the door made Hunter turn to see Shane come in to be ran into by Dean who hugged his legs. With a laugh, Shane picked the little boy up into his arms and looked at Hunter who now carried Seth.  
“I came to let you know that we’re all ready for you.” Shane told Hunter.  
“Good. Though I hope my sons can please be on their best behavior.” Hunter set Seth down on the floor.  
Roman took each of his brothers’ hands to keep them from misbehaving and getting dirty. Both were led by him to follow their uncle to where their grandfather was waiting for their mom. When Stephanie came out, all three boys were speechless by how she looked.  
“You look like a princess mommy.” Seth said to see her smile widen.  
“Thank you my little prince.” she then took her dad’s arm.  
“Boys time for you to go on out.” Vince instructed his grandsons.  
Like before Roman held his brothers hands who carried with them pillows that had their parents’ wedding rings on them. As the three walked down the aisle, some guest snapped pictures of them from how cute they looked. When they reached their dad, he motioned them to go stand with their uncle Shane. Finally it was time for Stephanie to come down on her dad’s arm and Hunter was speechless. He couldn’t believe that right in front of him was his wife and he knew it meant a lot to have their sons in the wedding. Once the wedding was over, the three boys were led by their uncle and grandfather down the aisle as their parents exited. All three got into the limo with their parents to start heading to the reception and Seth moved to be between his parents.  
“Where we going?” Seth asked.  
“To the reception.” Stephanie answered as she pulled him onto her lap.  
Hunter set both Dean and Roman onto his lap as the limo continued down the road. A confused look was on Dean’s face and he asked what a reception was.  
“A reception is just another word for fancy dinner party.” Hunter told him.  
“Why?” Seth asked to see his dad lean his head back with a sigh.  
“Seth honey. I need you to stop using that word.” Stephanie informed her son.  
“Why?”  
“Because that word is not a good one.”  
“Okay.” Seth agreed and leaned back on his mom.  
“Only you could get him to stop.” Hunter laughed as he leaned to kiss his wife.  
Three disgusted sounds came from their sons at the sight of them kissing. Soon the family had arrived at the reception and went inside to see everyone greet them. Dean and Seth held onto their parents at all the commotion a little scared, but their parents assured them it was okay. Sitting at their table, Hunter and Stephanie moved the champagne glasses out of the three’s reach.  
“No fair.” Dean and Seth pouted.  
“You three are too young for champagne. It’s also not that good of a drink.” Hunter told his sons.  
The reception was fun as everyone had a good time and danced to music. Stephanie danced with not just her husband and dad, but all three of her sons to different songs. She laughed as Hunter joined in and the two danced as a little girl went up to Roman.  
“Hi. I’m Ashley Flair.”  
“Roman Helmsley.”  
“My dad works with your dad.”  
“Okay.”  
“Want to dance?”  
“Sure.”  
As the two little kids danced, Seth and Dean sat with their grandparents playing with their action figures. Dean set his down and began to cough really bad, which got Vince’s attention.  
“Linda, watch Seth. I’m going to go take Dean to get some water.” Vince instructed his wife.  
“Okay.” Linda agreed.  
Vince picked his grandson up to carry over to the table where a cup of apple juice was. He handed it to Dean who took some sips to stop coughing and Vince checked Dean to find no sign of a fever.  
“Probably just a dry part in your throat.” Vince said and took the boy back over to his wife and other grandson.  
“Grandpa, I have to go potty.” Seth informed and Vince traded with Linda.  
He led the boy to the bathroom and knocked on one of the stall’s door since all of them were occupied. Seth was next to him looking very impatient about having to wait for the bathroom.  
“Will be right out.” a familiar voice said panting from in the stall. “Ow that was my hair.”  
“Orton is that you in there?” Vince asked confused.  
“Shit.” was mumbled from inside the stall. “I’ll be right out.”  
Seth began to laugh at hearing the wrestler say the bad word and his grandfather reminded him not to repeat it. The sound of someone else in the stall confused Vince who realized what Randy Orton was doing in there. Luckily a door opened for a different stall to be free and Vince let Seth go right in.  
“I’m going to wait outside the bathroom Seth.”  
“Okay grandpa.”  
Vince headed out of the bathroom to see Mark Calaway come up to him in his pure black suit. It seemed to be that the deadman was look for someone and that confused Vince.  
“Have you seen Jeff around here?” Mark asked.  
“No.”  
“Great. Maybe he’s hanging out with Micheals.” Mark then walked away right before Seth came out of the bathroom.  
“Grandpa, weird noises were coming from inside one of the stalls.”  
“Lets get on back to your grandma.”  
Once back to the table, Vince saw Hunter and Stephanie with Roman and Dean sitting next to them. He let Seth go right over to his parents and he told them about a bathroom stall making weird noises. That confused the two before both realized what was going on in the stall.  
“Really at our wedding?” Stephanie asked her husband.  
“It’s probably two of the staff.” Hunter replied as he set Seth on his lap and saw Mark come up to him.  
“Have you two seen Jeff at all?”  
“No.” Stephanie shook her head.  
“Haven’t seen him.” Hunter answered.  
“This the last time I let him walk out of my sight. He’s going to end up giving me grey hairs due how much stress he causes me.”  
“Usually Shawn has him.” Hunter said.  
“I checked with him and he said that last he saw of Jeff was him heading towards the bathroom.”  
“Maybe Adam knows.”  
“He was too busy keeping Matt from falling over. Good this is why I hate weddings.” Mark mumbled the last part as he walked away.  
“I wonder where Jeff wondered off to.” Stephanie laughed.  
“Hopefully he’s found before Mark starts filing a police report.” Hunter joked as he saw Randy walking by with a hand in his hair. “Where were you?”  
“Bathroom.” Randy answered and saw Hunter’s eyes widen.  
“You weren’t-“  
“No. Who the hell could I be doing that with in the bathroom?”  
“Hey Randy. You dropped your wallet when you came out of the bathroom.” Jeff Hardy informed with his hair looking a little messy.  
“Thanks Jeff.”  
“Mark has been looking all over for you Jeff.” Hunter told the multiple hair colored young wrestler.  
“Did he ever to think to just check the bathroom.” Jeff sighed and Hunter looked at the two young wrestlers.  
“Come on Jeff. We should go see if Adam needs help with Matt and Chris.” Randy said as he grabbed Jeff’s arm.  
The two walked away as Hunter looked at their appearances suspiciously. He was distracted by hearing his sons happy squeals about cake. Both Dean and Seth reached for the cake, but were held back by their uncle and grandfather so their parents could cut the first slice. At the end of the reception, Stephanie threw her bouquet over her shoulder for it to end up landing right next to Jeff Hardy’s feet who was helping his drunk brother stand.  
“Is he going to get married next?” Seth asked his uncle who only laughed.  
Once the reception was over, Stephanie and Hunter got into the limo while saying bye to everyone. They both got hugs from their sons who would be staying with their grandparents while their parents went on their honeymoon. Seth and Dean stood on both sides of Roman as they waved bye to their parents.

 

 


	6. Brotherly Fights and Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment

At the arena that was being occupied by the WWE wrestlers for training before their next show, the three Helmsley brothers were running around having fun. Dean was trying to keep up with his brothers who seemed to be a lot faster than the dirty blonde. Suddenly Dean slipped when he tried to make himself go faster and landed on his front with a small cry. Both his brothers stopped running and turned to head over to where he was pushing himself up into a sitting position on the floor.  
“Looks like you’re still too slow Dean.” Seth teased for the youngest of them to glare at him.  
“Only because you guys weren’t sick a couple days ago.” Dean told them as his blue eyes looked at them.  
“Don’t start getting mad at us Dean. It’s not our faults that you got sick.” Roman said to the youngest.  
“Yeah. Not our fault that you’re the smallest of us.” Seth added with a smirk. “Though you should be careful because sometimes parents abandon their weakest kid. Mom and Dad might abandon you.”  
“You’re lying.” Dean said as tears formed in his eyes.  
“Am I baby?” Seth asked.  
“Stop lying Seth.” Dean ordered in anger.  
“Seth isn’t Dean.” Roman told his brother.  
“You’re just upset that I’m smarter.”  
“Now you’re being the one lying baby.” Seth said and glared at his brother.  
“Wouldn't blame mom and dad getting rid of you.” Roman crossed his arms while looking at Dean.  
Getting up to his feet with tears sliding down his face, Dean ran down the hall to his mom’s office where she was doing paperwork. The boy ran right over to her for Stephanie to stop working and hold out her arms. She was worried about why her son was so upset and hugged him to her chest.  
“What’s wrong Dean?”  
“Please don’t abandon me mommy.”  
“I’m not going to abandon you baby. Who told you that I would do something like that?”  
“No one.” Dean mumbled as he buried his face in her neck.  
“Your brothers said that didn’t they?” Stephanie asked as she rubbed his back to calm him down.  
“No.”  
A knock on the door got Stephanie’s attention to see her husband walk in to look at the two of them. He took his son into his arms to start rubbing circles on his back to get him to stop crying while looking at his wife to explain what had happened.  
“I think Roman and Seth told him that we’re going to abandon him.”  
“Why would they tell him something like that?” Hunter asked confused and upset with the two older boys.  
“I got them mad.” Dean answered as his dad looked down at him.  
“Don’t believe what your brothers told you Dean. How about we leave your mom to talk with them and you can play with me for a bit.” Hunter suggested to get a nod from his son.  
“I’m going to find Seth and Roman.” Stephanie informed as she got up from the desk chair.  
She set a kiss on Dean’s hair before walking out of the office and Hunter adjusted the boy in his arms who began to play with his long hair. Carrying Dean out of the office to go to see if the ring was empty for them to have a playful wrestling match.  
“So want to tell me what happened with your brothers.”  
“We were running with me being too slow compared to Seth and Roman and when I tried to make myself go faster, I slipped to fall on the floor. Seth began to tease me and I just got mad at them.”  
“Well brothers do that. Me and your Uncle Shawn are fighting.”  
“Will we ever get along?”  
“Yes. You and Seth are just trying to individualize yourselves. Once you both do, you will get along just fine. With Roman, he’s just trying to be a big brother and sometimes can be controlling.”  
“Seth is only several minutes older. I don’t like that he keeps calling me baby.”  
“I know.”  
When they arrived at the ring, Dean begged his dad to let him do an entrance and he agreed. The boy pretended to be a member of Degeneration X and went down like his dad did when apart of the group. A laugh escaped Hunter how good his son was at doing the DX chops. Soon Dean got in the ring to stand in front of his ready to fight and the man took a fighting stance of his own.  
“You sure you’re ready for this Dean Ambrose Helmsley?”  
“My name is long.” Dean laughed and an idea came to him. “I’ll just go by Dean Ambrose. That way it’s not too long.”  
Making a bell sound, Hunter went to pick his son up who moved out of the way to begin play wrestling with him. The two play wrestled for a little bit and Dean tried to do a pedigree on his dad to end up being to small for it. His dad could see the frustrated look on his face and kneeled down to bring his chin up with his hand.  
“How about I help you with this.” Hunter said to see his son nod quickly. “Now instead of doing my move, lets make up your own. If your opponent is one his knees, just do a headlock driver or undertook DDT.”  
Dean nodded his head and went to do the headlock driver for him to fall forward and his dad easily blocked any damage from happening. He then sat up on his knees as his son tried the undertook DDT and the boy smiled as he sat up.  
“It looked like a pedigree dad.”  
“I know. Both have the same purpose as a pedigree. Now what do you want to name the moves?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe Pedigree Juniors.”  
“Okay for now. But I want you to come up with a name that will be your own.”  
“I’ll try dad.”  
“Now what else do you want to work on.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“How about defending against strikes.”  
“Roman always catches me and Seth does too. Rome likes to catch me with tackles and punches while Seth is like Uncle Shawn with superkicks.”  
Hunter began to get his son defending strikes and was proud to see that he was learning. Though Dean then tripped back to fall between the middle and bottom ropes and grabbed them to swing himself back to accidentally bump into his dad with momentum.  
“Now that was a cool reversal move.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I must say not many have done something like that.” Hunter said as he picked his son up into his arms to then sit him down on the ring.  
“Dad, do you think one day I’ll be a World Champion?”  
“Yes. Though it depends on how you want to win it.”  
“I would like to be a tag team with Seth and Rome. Like you and Uncle Shawn were.”  
“You don’t have to be a team on screen Dean.”  
“I don’t get it.”  
“You see before DX formed, me and Uncle Shawn were apart of another team that was only used backstage.”  
“What was it?”   
“The Kliq. There was me, Uncle Shawn, and three other guys. We were all best friends and the crowds didn’t know that since we were either good or bad guys at the time.”  
“So one day I might have to wrestle my brothers?”  
“Yes. There is a chance you’ll have to face your brothers, but do you want to know something?” Hunter asked his son who gave him a nod with a curious look on his face. “Those are the best matches to do. You all will know each other and be giving matches no one will forget.”  
“Okay. Perhaps one day I’ll verse you dad.”  
“Perhaps one day you will.” Hunter agreed as he picked his son back up into his arms. “Now lets go see what mom has been up to with your brothers.”  
Hunter got out of the ring with his son and then continued down the hall to enter Stephanie’s office to see her doing on paperwork at her desk. Sitting on the couch with bored looks were Seth and Roman who looked down when their dad and brother came into the room. Dean was set down on the floor to go running over to his brothers with a smirk on his face.  
“Why are you smiling?” Seth asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Seth, your timeout isn’t over yet. So I should not be hearing you talking.” Stephanie said while not looking up from her paperwork.  
“I think Steph that Dean can take care of his brothers.” Hunter told his wife as he realized what his son wanted to do.  
“Okay. Timeout is over boys.” Stephanie saw the two get off the couch.  
When both went to walk away they were stopped by Dean grabbing them from behind to be set up for the headlock driver. That shocked them since they couldn’t figure out what he was going to do next. From off to the side by her desk, Stephanie watched her youngest with a proud look at him.  
“Me and dad worked on some moves.”  
“Can you let us go Dean?” Roman asked and he was released along with Seth from the move. “We’re sorry for being mean to you earlier Dean.”  
“It’s okay. Now lets go play.” Dean said for him and his brothers to run out of the room.  
“Stay close by you three.” Hunter ordered them. “And don’t push each other into the women’s bathroom.”  
He set his hand on his wife’s shoulder as she put her hand over his with a sigh. At seeing that their sons were starting to grow up and hopes that they’ll not want to become independent too soon.  
“I think we’re going to have a handful with the boys. Now that all three of them are learning their own styles of wrestling to make themselves separate from each other.” Stephanie sighed as she hugged Hunter with her head on his chest.  
“Rude was able to handle me and Shawn. How much trouble can three little boys cause?” Hunter asked her right before there was screams.  
“Hunter Hearst Helmsley, your sons came into the women’s locker room.” was screamed for them to both hear.  
Realizing how much trouble his sons were going to be, Hunter ran out to find his sons before they could do anymore damage. Stephanie sat back down in her chair with a knowing smile on her face at her husband going to be getting a taste of his own medicine with their sons.

 

 

 


	7. Return Of DX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment On What You Think

Stephanie was in her and Hunter’s hotel suite’s kitchen making dinner for her family. Next to her were the three boys trying to help her with making the meatloaf that she had decided on making. Both Seth and Dean were helping to get utensils out to then set the paper plates and carry over to the table. From by the counter, Roman was handing his mom what she needed to cook the meatloaf.  
“Dad’s coming on.” Seth yelled and ran for the living room where the television was on for Raw.  
He was soon joined by his brothers who all sat on the floor to watch as their dad came out to verse Spirit Squad. The boys cheered when their dad’s music began to play and Triple H came down the ramp for the ring. When the boys saw their grandfather come out onto the stage ramp, they were confused on what he was doing.  
“Did dad get grandpa mad?” Seth asked his mom who came into the living room.  
“No baby. He’s just a little not happy with your dad. Don’t worry about your dad though.” Stephanie assured.  
The boys watched as one of the Spirit Squad members came running down the ramp to get into the ring with Triple H. Cheers came from the three at their dad immediately delivering a clothesline to the male cheerleader. All three’s eyes were glued to the television as they watched their dad fight off the member of Spirit Squad. Seth stood up when his dad did the DX chop for his mom to stop him from copying. The boy sat back down next to Roman who hid his smile at his brother getting in a little trouble. Soon Hunter was being attacked by almost all of the Spirit Squad and the boys watched the assault. At hearing their grandfather tell Spirit Squad to break their dad’s neck, Seth moved to hide his face in his older brother’s side while Dean couldn’t pull his eyes away from the screen as the chair was put around his dad’s neck.  
“Dad, fight back. You’ve taught me to never give up.” he whispered while thumbing his fingers on his collarbone.  
When the last man came tumbling out onto the ramp stage, the three boys were confused on what happened. Shawn Michaels came walking out to give a glance at Vince before he ran to the ring to help out Hunter. The two men began taking down the male cheerleaders and a Sweet Chin Music was given to one while Hunter gave another the Pedigree. At Hunter pulling down his trunks a little to show Vince his butt, the Game’s sons began laughing while Stephanie shook her head at what her husband had done.  
“Dad’s butt is on TV.” Roman laughed as he watched his dad walk around with his trunks still down.  
“I see that baby.”  
“How come when we ran around like that it was considered bad?” Seth asked his mom confused.  
“Because you were trying to escape a bath young man.” Stephanie answered.  
Close to two hours later, Hunter got back to the hotel suite to see his sons were setting the table for their mom. He entered to give a quick kiss to his wife and then was tackled by the boys.  
“We saw your match.” Roman said.  
“It’s so cool that DX is back.” Dean added.  
“Your butt was on TV.” Seth laughed.  
“I know. It was a stupid thing to do and I expect none of you to copy me.” Hunter told the three boys.  
“We won’t dad.” they all said at the same time.  
“Okay time for dinner.” Stephanie informed and ushered the four to the table.  
They all sat down to start having conversations about their day and Hunter listened to his sons with a smile to his wife.It was times like this that he was happy to share three amazing boys with the love of his life. After dinner was finished, Hunter instructed the boys to go change into their pajamas since it was time for bed. The three agreed before running to their shared bedroom and Hunter glanced at his wife.  
“So they saw me moon your dad.”  
“Yep. Please remember that the boys like to watch you.” Stephanie told her husband as she set a hand on his chest. “You are one of the people our sons look up and want to be like.”  
“I know. Though it was heat of the moment and your dad was getting his cheerleaders to kick my butt.”  
“I saw. Now it sounds like our sons are done getting into their pajamas.” Stephanie informed at hearing the sounds of the boys’ laughs.  
Hunter went into the boys’ room to see Dean and Seth jumping up and down on the large bed. Both immediately sat down at seeing their dad come in and gave innocent smiles. Heading over to the three, Hunter pulled the blanket back for them all to climb into bed. Once they were laying down, he pulled the blanket over them and then kissed their foreheads.  
“Sleep tight my princes of princes.” Hunter whispered before shutting off the light.  
The room was bathed in darkness as the three began falling asleep and Hunter listened to them for a bit. He wondered what type of tag team his boys will be one when old enough to wrestle. Perhaps they would be a combo of Degeneration X and Evolution that will take out anyone in their way.

 

 

 


	8. Having Fun With DX

Stephanie was just arriving at the arena that Raw was at to drop off her sons with her husband to watch while she was away for important meetings for a couple of months. At Degeneration X’s locker room, Hunter and Shawn were getting themselves ready for the show when the four walked into the room. Dean and Seth ran over to Shawn to tackle him with hugs while Roman went straight to his dad.  
“Can we go out to the ring with you?” Seth asked his uncle who looked at Hunter.  
“No boys. You three are going to be in front row seats to watch the show, but aren’t going in the ring.” Hunter told them and saw Seth cross his arms with a frown.  
“Are you sure you can handle them?” Stephanie asked her husband.  
“Do you think I can’t take care of my own sons?”  
“No. It’s just that you’re going to be busy as DX and-”  
“Steph, everything will be fine. I got Shawn here to help me out with the boys who will be on their best behavior.”  
“Okay. Now come give mommy hugs goodbye.” Stephanie instructed the three boys who rushed over.  
Once Stephanie was gone, Hunter saw watched them begin to play wrestle with each other. He whistled for the three to stop and look at him interested on what he was going to say.  
“Okay. So the show will be starting in five minutes and a security guard is going to escort the three of you to your seats.” he told his sons who nodded their heads.  
DX led the boys out of the locker room and over to a security guard who was instructed on what to do. The three waved bye to their dad and uncle before following after the security guard down the steps. Laughs came from Seth and Dean at how cool it was to be going down the steps and see the whole ring from the view. Soon they arrived at their front row seats and sat down as Raw was just beginning for the night. All three watched as the Spirit Squad stood in the ring to announce the DX was back before the boys’ dad and uncle came on the big screen.  
“I told you. I told you, this was gonna happen. I knew it. I knew it. There’s five of them, there’s only two of us. Don’t you realize that they’re gonna murder us.” Shawn said in a fake panic as he gripped Hunter’s shirt.  
The brothers watched as the two men began to mock the Spirit Squad and Roman could tell his dad was leading up to something. Cheers came from the three as green slime was dumped on the five members of the Spirit Squad.  
“That was awesome.” Dean said to his brothers.  
“I’d hate to get that on me.” Seth made a disgusted face as the idea ran through his head.  
“Don’t worry. Maybe one day we’ll be dumping that on someone.” Dean suggested with a smirk.  
“Duck.” Roman ordered as he saw one of the Spirit Squad members look over at them.  
Quickly the three hid behind the barricade until the Spirit Squad member known as Nicky stopped looking their direction. It wouldn’t take a genius to realize the three were Hunter’s sons since they each shared some features of their parents. Once the Spirit Squad was gone, the three got back in their seats to continue watching the show they had front row seats to. A few matches in, Dean and Seth glanced at each other and then tapped Roman’s arm to get his attention.  
“We have to use the bathroom.”  
“Okay.” Roman nodded and stood up.  
Him and his brothers went up to the security guard that had been assigned to watch them during the show. After informing him of what they needed, he led them up the steps and backstage to use a private bathroom in an office. When the three came out of the office, they saw a man in a baseball cap standing there with a smirk on his face at them.  
“Now who would you three be?” he asked.  
“Who are you?” Roman asked as his younger brothers held his arms.  
“My name is Paul Heyman. I’ve never seen you three around here before, but you do seem familiar.”  
“Rome.” Dean held onto his brother’s arm tighter.  
“It’s okay Dean.” Roman whispered.  
“Wait a second. I have heard those three names before.” Paul looked at the three more closely. “You’re Triple H’s boys and I must say this is a very interesting situation.”  
“Heyman, leave the three alone.” Kane ordered as he came over.  
“Should’ve known you would be around here. I’ll leave before any damage has to happen.”  
Kane had the boys go back over to the security guard who was leading the boys back to the lobby. At a guy running by with some other security guards chasing him, he instructed the boy’s wait inside an office. When they entered they saw their dad and uncle with spray cans about to draw on the wall.  
“Mom said not to draw on walls dad.” Seth reminded his dad.  
“I know, but this is us decorating.” Hunter told his sons. “Here you three go and you can help us decorate.”  
Soon the five had spray painted some of the wall and DX heard someone was coming towards the office. They told the boys led the boys over to a closet for them to all hide inside of before Coachman came in. Both instructed the boys to stay in the closet while they went out to deal with Coachman. Once they had Coachman distracted, the three boys ran out at their dad giving them the signal to. The security guard was coming over to them for the boys to be taken back to their seats and watch the rest of the show. When Degeneration X came out, the boys stood up to cheer along with the rest of the crowd. Hunter caught sight of Seth looking like he as going to climb over the barricade and quickly mouthed to get down and not even think about it young man. Luckily none of the crowd noticed Triple H having to be a parent or the raspberry his middle son gave him. At the same time Hunter and Shawn did the DX chops, the three boys copied to do them.  
“I think-I think I know the answer to this, but I’ve still got to ask it. Are you ready?” Hunter asked the crowd for them to cheer. “No. I said, are you ready?”  
The crowd began to cheer wildly as Hunter gave a glance to his sons to make sure they were all behaving themselves. He then moved to the middle of the ring to get into position with Shawn.  
“Then, for the thousands in attendance, for the millions watching at home, and just because we are back baby. Lets get ready to suck it.” Hunter continued as Shawn noticed the boys were cheering along with the crowd.  
“And of course…Oh no, there’s more. And of course, if you’re not down with that, we only got to words for ya.”  
The crowd cheered suck it as DX were happy to be reunited in the ring together. Shawn and Hunter got the crowd going as Roman noticed Dean start to cough. He turned to him with hand on his shoulder to see if his youngest brother was okay and got a nod from the seven year old. Both went back to paying attention to their dad and uncle in the ring.  
“You know. I hate to bring the mood down a little bit, but I’m guilt-ridden. I am guilt-ridden. We did a bad thing tonight, I had to come out here. I had to ask the lord for forgiveness. I have to have each and every one of you for forgiveness because right now at this very minute, Vince McMahon and Shane McMahon are nervously biting their fingernails on a private jet plane flying back to Connecticut worried sick over princess Stephanie and her, you know children’s things. You know…” Shawn explained referring to them telling the two McMahon’s that Stephanie had to rush Roman to the hospital from breaking his arm.  
“Liar.” Hunter pointed at his friend. “Liar. That’s a lie.”  
“It is—It is a lie.” Shawn admitted. “You know, I—You know, I was wondering now who—I mean, who do you think the guy is that. You know, that got her pregnant three times and everything years ago?”  
“I don’t know, but I tell you this. That guy has gonna be one hell of a stud. He’s probably hung down here with…” Hunter began as he saw Shawn glance behind him at the boys.  
“Hey. Wait a second here. I don’t think this is part of the show.” Shawn informed at knowing Stephanie doesn’t want her sons hearing this. “So I’m gonna segway if you will. Smoothly segway into a shameless pay per view plug. This Sunday at Vengeance, by the way you can call your local cable subscriber…”  
When Spirit Squad’s music played, DX acted as if they were afraid of the five who they waited to come out. Instead a miniature version of Spirit Squad came down the ramp for everyone to laugh at them as they got in the ring. An idea though came to Hunter who stood in the corner to have his try at a sweet chin music. It was revealed that Shawn had arranged for the mini squad and then Hunter started talking about cheerleaders. A blindfold was put on Shawn for his eyes to be covered and Roman could see his dad trying to not looking over at them. At women cheerleaders coming out, Seth and Dean looked confused on why his dad sounded weird about the cheerleaders.  
“Why is Uncle Shawn wearing a blindfold?” Seth asked his older brother.  
“I don’t know Seth.” Roman answered.  
“Why did they take their shirts off?” Dean asked.  
The boys saw the actual Spirit Squad come out before the cheerleaders could take their bras off. Along with the male cheerleaders were some other wrestlers though when the five went down the ramp, the other wrestlers went headed back for backstage. Two of the members were knocked out for them to be dragged out and Shawn gave a motion to the security guard as the mini Spirit Squad came to stand in front of DX. The three boys had to cover their eyes as the mini Spirit Squad pulled their pants down for the words suck it to be on their butts. When the show was over, Hunter and Shawn were happy to see that the security guard had brought the boys back to the locker room. Slowly heading in, they saw the boys were practicing the moves that they have been trying to make into their own.  
“Did you three enjoy the show?” Shawn asked his nephews.  
“Yes. It was so awesome Uncle Shawn.” Seth said as he and his brothers ran over to the two men.  
“Lets get you guys to the hotel and ready for bed.” Hunter said as he lifted Roman and Dean into his arms.  
The two men picked up their bags and then led the boys out of the arena for the car for them to be buckled in. On the way to the hotel, all three had fallen asleep and were glance at by the men who smiled at how cute and innocent the three looked.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. DX Barbecue

Hunter and Shawn were bringing the three boys to the stadium when they were stopped by a line security guards and Johnathan Coachman. Both set Seth and Dean down who held their oldest brother’s hands while their dad and uncle gave the men smiles.  
“You want to get out of the way so we can go to work?” Hunter asked them.  
“You know guys, I would love to. I really would. But you see Triple H, Shawn Michaels, it’s a beautiful night…”  
Coachman told them that they should have checked WWE.com and Hunter informed that his sons used computers better than him. The two men were informed that they were banned from the arena and wouldn't be on Raw. Not happy about that, the two tried to figure out what they could to do to occupy their time when a smile came on Hunter’s face at the idea he got. He led his sons and teammate away for them to start heading out of sight of Coachman. Close to ten minutes later, Roman heard cheering to see a car full of young women heading their way. HIs dad and uncle were doing something that they wanted to surprise the boys with. Soon it was revealed to be a baroque that the two men had set up and Dean was clinging to his dad’s leg at all the people around him. Seth seemed to have gotten back into the Why phase and was asking some of the women why they were barely dressed. Shawn was grilling burgers and dogs while Hunter talked with some of the women as he didn’t seem bothered by his youngest on his leg. At Shawn noticing a camera, he nudge Hunter for the two to give it a smile.  
“Oh hey, Spirit Squad. How you doing guys?” Hunter asked. “Hey sorry we can’t be in there having a good time with you guys, but Mr. McMahon banned us from the building.”  
Bored by his dad and uncle, Dean let go to head over to where his brothers were. Seth seemed to still be asking the women why and Roman handed Dean a piece of cut up hot dog. The oldest saw his dad have two women come over about to lift their shirts and quickly Roman tuned away with his brothers not facing their dad. Once the women were gone, the boys decided to hang out with their Uncle Shawn who was going for a walk to see what he could find.  
“Uncle Shawn, what’s that?” the three boys asked while pointing at a truck.  
“Lets go check it out.” Shawn said and he opened the door to see it was the production truck.  
The three boys were instructed to sit in chairs while Shawn went to get their dad. Once Hunter came on the truck, he saw his sons were looking over some of the screens for something to watch.  
“Dad, can you put cartoons on?” Seth asked his dad.  
“These televisions don’t play cartoons Seth. Now lets see what is going on with Raw.” Hunter looked at each screen.  
Hunter got one of men away so him and Shawn could mess with the show and soon found Vince. A laugh escaped the boys at seeing their grandfather go into the bathroom and continued at him talking as he went to the bathroom. The boys were sitting on their dad and uncle’s laps as the whole show was seeing Vince pee.  
“Why is he talking to himself?” Seth asked and his dad smiled down at him.  
“It’s a long story Seth. When you’re older, I’ll tell you all about this us big men do.”  
At Coachman running in to get peed on, the boys continued to laugh as Shawn and Hunter hoped Steph doesn’t kill them for this. Vince at finding out he was on television released some words before heading out of the bathroom.  
“He didn’t wash his hands.” Dean said to his dad.  
“I know. Don’t shake them.” Shawn replied.  
The cameras soon found Vince who had gone out to the ring and was going to give a lecture to DX about what they were doing. Seth and Dean wanted to play with some buttons, but were told to wait by the two men. Hunter was drinking a can of soda while motioning for the two to press a button for their grandfather’s mic to stop working. Of course Vince didn’t catch on right away until Roman hit a button for a sonar like sound to be made. The youngest two then moved a switch down for their grandfather’s voice to sound really weird.  
“He sounds like one of the cartoon characters.” Seth informed.  
“Lets continue messing with him.” Hunter laughed as he directed them to hit what buttons or watches he told them to.  
The mic then made his voice sound deep and Roman laughed as he was the one to push the switch up. After making the mic better, Shawn stood up for his butt to be against a mic in the truck and that confused the three boys. When Shawn farted into he mic so loud, all three were laughing at how much fun they were having with their dad and uncle.  
“Mom says that you have to say excuse me Uncle Shawn having releasing gas.” Dean told his uncle while Seth almost fell of his dad’s lap from laughing.  
On the screen they could see their grandfather’s disgusted and confused face at what had just been heard. He tried to assure the crowd that it was him and started blaming DX and calling them children.  
“Here Seth draw a chicken for me.” Hunter instructed his middle son who nodded happily.  
The boy drew a chicken and Roman hit a button for chicken noises to be made as the picture in green came up on the screen. Seth then had in his ear whispered to write something by his Uncle Shawn and wrote it. At having written I love cocks in a bubble, Dean made the chicken noises again and the three saw their grandfather was getting really mad. As this was going on, Roman seemed to be observing things in the truck.  
“Vince. Vince…” Hunter called as he leaned into a mic. “Vince? If you think we can’t embarrass you any further, watch this.”  
A button was pressed for a video to start playing of when DX had dressed up as Vince and Shawn to then dump feces onto the two and Spirit Squad. When the video was over, they saw that Vince had Coachman go handle DX and had sent security to go get more. At knocking on the truck’s door, Shawn got up with Seth in his arms to answer it and had pushed Coach right off.  
“Hello? Hello. Hello. Anyone?” Shawn called like he was waiting for someone.  
“Must’ve left Uncle Shawn.” Seth said as his uncle was closing the door.  
Vince realizing that his grandsons were with their dad and uncle made him a little upset that now the three are learning bad things from the two men. Soon after Vince explained DX’s newest punishment, Dean hit a button made made laughter sound. Next Seth hit a button for cricket sounds to be heard and Vince’s smile turned into a frown. Roman hit the button for his grandfather’s music to play and the hit another button for the video of his grandfather dancing to come up. When Umaga came out for his match with his agent, DX smirked at what they were going to do. Umaga’s agent began to talk when DX started to promote their T-shirts, which wasn’t very liked. Then Hunter pulled the mic closer to himself as the match ended soon with Umaga as the winner. His agent went to talk for Hunter to barp everytime he tried to talk and the boys laughed the faces the guy was making. Out in the parking lot, Vince had decided to leave since his show had just gone crazy and got into his limo for fireworks to start coming out of it. Vince came stumbling out covered in black stuff and was laying on the ground looking up at DX who had Dean and Seth riding on their backs while the two men held sparklers and waving small american flags.  
“Too bad you banned us from the building huh.” Shawn said with a smirk.  
“Maybe next week, you’ll let us in. Happy forth of July” Hunter told his father in law.  
Him and Shawn led the boys away who looked to have had a great time messing with the show. As the boys were being put into the car, Roman stood by the car as his dad was buckling his younger brothers in. His dad then got him in the backseat next to Seth and the two men got in for them to drive for the hotel. When they got there, Seth and Dean begged their dad to take them to the pool and he agreed with a sigh. Soon the five were at the hotel’s indoor pool and Dean and Seth jumped in with laughs as Roman went in slowly. Sitting on the edge was Hunter and Shawn to keep their eyes on their boys as they saw through the pool.  
“Weird how you and Steph aren’t blood related, but all three look so much like the two of you. Seth and Roman have Steph’s family dark hair and eyes while Dean is like you in both of those.” Shawn whispered to his friend.  
“I know. Every time I look at them train or doing something, I see myself or Steph in them. Perhaps it means that our sons don’t ever have to know that they’re adopted.” Hunter replied. “I mean Roman we could tell him that his hair is black because of his grandfather and uncle having that color hair. Seth will just think he takes after his mom and Dean after me.”  
“You know earlier Dean was coughing. Is he feeling okay?”  
“Yeah. Me and Steph took him to a doctor who said that it’s probably nothing and to just watch him. When he’s sick, we do try to make sure he rest and everything, but he can’t get over the cough.”  
“Well, it looks like he’s a normal kid along with his brothers.” Shawn said as they saw Roman wrestling with his brothers in the water.  
Before the two man could react, the boys had them shoved into the pool and were tackling them. Laughs came from Shawn and Hunter as they played along with the boys in the pool since today was a lot of fun. Dean and Seth were trying to climb onto the two men’s shoulders while Roman jumped into the pool to splash all of them. This night was going well for the members of DX and the three boys who helped them with messing with the show.


	10. Hospital

On Raw, Shawn had come out for the crowds to see he was alone without Hunter at his side. This was confirmed as Shawn pretended to just realize that his teammate was missing and held a mic up to his mouth.  
“As many of you may know, a few weeks ago Triple H and myself pulled a bit of a prank on the McMahons. We told them that one Stephanie McMahon’s oldest son had broken his arm and well, that was a lie. As it would seem however, life often imitate art because at the very moment Stephanie is at the hospital in Connecticut with one of her son’s who has broken his leg.” Shawn said looking a little guilty at it happening. “And of course thankfully by their sides are her father Vincent Kennedy McMahon and her brother Shane McMahon, but unbeknownst to them. My partner in crime, Triple H at this very moment is in that same hospital.”  
“Uh-oh.” one of the commentators said at hearing that.  
“Now somehow he’s got a little bit of an inside scoop into this whole pregnancy things that happened years ago.” Shawn waved one his hands and little bit before looking to the crowd. “You know, between you guys and me I think he knows who the father is of Stephanie’s sons. That not withstanding however, though we only have half of degeneration x here tonight, I promise to deliver on twice the fun.”  
Shawn looked to the entrance when Coachman’s music began to play for the man currently in charge to come out with his cell phone in hand. The man got in the ring to stand a few feet from Shawn while his cell phone was still in his hand that he brought to his ear. It sounded like Coachman was talking on the phone with Vince and soon went to talking with Shawn about him not running a mock. Coach made the bad mistake of informing Shawn that he currently had Mr. McMahon on the phone and it was taken away for Shawn to start speaking to his boss.  
“Hey Vince. It’s HBK.” Shawn said for him to be shocked at the reply he got from his boss. “What—Well, no. I—Sure, I don’t think you’re—Look, it’s been a couple years since I had an injuries child, but I don’t think they should hear you using that kind of language around them. Hey by the way, Cleveland’s got two words for you.”  
Shawn held the phone up for the crowd all to yell suck it at the phone and that didn’t make Vince happy. Bringing the phone back to his ear, Shawn could hear his boss’s voice get louder.  
“No sir. They didn’t say that, they said to say hi. They love you here in Cleveland.” Shawn informed for loud boos to be heard. “No, that wasn’t for you. Now look remember no sugar or the little guy is going to be a bouncing ball with crutches. bong-bong—”  
As Shawn continued making the bouncing ball sounds, he pulled the phone away from his ear at the yelling coming from it. He then gave the phone back to Coachman for both of them to be set up as opponents in a match that night.

In Connecticut, the McMahon-Helmsley family were sitting in the waiting room of a local hospital as they waited for Seth to be called to the back. The said boy was seated between his parents as his brothers were on the other sides of them. Vince had just come back into room after ending his phone call with Coachman and saw his son return too with a water bottle.  
“Here you go Dean.” Shane said as he handed the boy who was coughing the water bottle.  
“Thank you Uncle Shane.” Dean thanked between coughs.  
Hunter helped with making sure the boy took only slow sips of the water. Next to him was Seth fidgeting in his seat from how much pain his right leg was in. The boy’s mom ran her fingers through his hair while shaking her head at him with closed eyes.  
“You shouldn’t had been climbing that tree. This could’ve been worse my little architect.” Stephanie whispered to him.  
“Those other kids said that it was cool to climb trees though mom.” Seth answered between crying hiccups.  
“If those other kids had told you to play with fire because it was cool, would you have done it?” Stephanie asked him.  
“No.” Seth mumbled as he looked down.  
Suddenly Dean’s coughing got worse and the boy was trying to make himself stop. Hunter rubbed his back as Roman moved to take the open seat next to his youngest brother. After several seconds, Dean was able to slowly stop coughing as he had a hand to his chest.  
“Perhaps the boys’ doctor should check out that cough again.” Shane suggested at not liking how his nephew sounded.  
“We will.”  
“Mom, my leg hurts.” Seth cried and Stephanie pulled the boy against her.  
“I know baby.” she whispered and Hunter moved to rub Seth’s back too.  
“I know a leg injury hurts Seth. Remember when I hurt my leg.” Hunter told his son as he wiped some tears away.  
“How much longer are they going to make us wait?” Shane asked. “We have been here for more than a two hours.”  
“Abigail.” Dean mumbled as he leaned on Roman.  
“Who?” Roman asked.  
No answer came from Dean as he began to cough again and the water wasn't helping. The oldest boy could tell something was wrong with his youngest brother and tugged on his dad’s arm.  
“Something is wrong with Dean dad.”  
“Let me see Rome.” Hunter turned to his youngest who had a tired look in his eyes. “Dean, what’s wrong?”  
At the boy not stopping cough and had a hand to his chest, this made Hunter worried. He asked the boy if he was having trouble breathing and got a nod of the head. Shane immediately ran over to a person at the desk in hopes of getting his nephew help.  
“My nephew is having trouble breathing.”  
“Sir, I know that your nephew is here for a leg injury.” the young man at the desk said.  
“No my other nephew is having trouble breathing.” Shane informed and this got the young man on his feet.  
A nurse was ordered to go over with a mask that she gave to Dean to wear in hopes of helping him with breathing. The boy looked like he was going to fall asleep at any second as his dad held the mask over his nose and mouth.  
“Does he have any lung conditions?” the nurse asked.  
“No. He’s only had a cough is all and that is what has been really bad today.”  
“Seth Helmsley.” a nurse called as she had come out from the back.  
“I’ll go in the back with Seth. You stay out here with Dean.” Hunter told his wife and picked his middle son up into his arms.  
The nurse continued to look at Dean and requested for him to be brought to the back. Shane picked his nephew up into his arms for his sister for him to be carried in the back as the boy to start closing his eyes. A bed had been free next to Seth for him and Hunter to see Dean be laid down on the bed as the mask was put back on his face. The curtain was pulled around the boy as a doctor began to examine the boy and Stephanie went over to her husband with tears in her eyes. Seth began to feel bad about having climbed the tree and that he was the reason Dean was now sick. Soon a doctor came over to start checking Seth’s leg as the boy behaved himself due to his worry for Dean.

A couple hours later, Hunter had come back into the hospital after having tried calling Shawn to get through and saw Stephanie sitting in the waiting room with Seth and Roman at her sides. On Seth’s right leg was a cast that had to of just been put on due to the fact it was broken. Tears were in Steph’s eyes as she hugged the two boys close who had tear tracks on their faces. Slowly Hunter went over for Roman to go running over to be hugged tightly by his dad. Both went back over to Stephanie for one of his arms to go around her to pull her close to him as a way to comfort her.  
“The doctor said not to worry about his cough and that it was nothing.” Stephanie cried and buried her face into Hunter’s chest.  
“Everything is going to be okay Steph.”  
“Any news?” Vince asked as Shane and him came over after just finishing up Vince’s phone call to Linda and Shane’s own family.  
“He’s still being checked out.” Hunter answered.  
“It’s all my fault.” Seth said.  
“No it is not Seth.” Hunter told his son while rubbing his thumb on the boy’s cheek.  
“If I didn’t break my leg, Dean would be okay.”  
“Seth, you breaking your leg is why we were here. Dean was able to get help right away because we were here.” Hunter told his son to try getting him to not blame him.  
At Seth starting to cry while clinging to his mom, Hunter picked his son up to try calming him down. He wasn’t going to make the boy worry with the crutches after how much he must be scared. Roman leaned on his mom as her fingers went through his hair and a doctor came into the room right when Hunter returned with a sleeping Seth.  
“Mr. and Mrs Helmsley?” the doctor called while looking at a clipboard.  
“That’s us.” Steph and Hunter said together.  
“I need both of you to follow me to see your son.” the doctor informed.  
“Here. I’ll take Seth.” Shane held his arms open to take his sleeping nephew.  
“We’ll let you guys know right away on what is happening.” Hunter promised and went with his wife to follow the doctor.  
“Is our son okay?” Stephanie asked while squeezing her husband’s hand.  
“He is stable and we’re still running test on him. Though he has woken up and been wanting you two.”  
“Do you know what happened?” Hunter asked.  
“No. Sadly whatever caused it to have happened seems to not be easily found.”  
Soon the parents were taken to a private room for kids that Stephanie knew her dad had to arranged for his grandson. Laying in a bed was Dean with a mask over his face that was giving him oxygen and he had a tired look in his eyes. Stephanie went right to his side to start running her fingers from his hair and held back her tears at how weak her baby looked in the hospital clothes and blankets.  
“Mommy.”  
“I’m here baby. Me and daddy are right here.”  
“Hey little lunatic.” Hunter came to be next to his wife to let his son see him. “How are you feeling?”  
“Head hurts.” Dean whispered.  
“We did a cat scan on him and got no sign of anything wrong in the results. Right now we can only find that his breathing is irregular.” the doctor explained to the two.  
“Why is his head hurting though?” Hunter asked.  
“Could be from lack of oxygen.”  
“Can my dad, brother, and older sons come see him? All are very concerned about him.”  
“Of course. This private room allows for them to all come up to see him and just make sure he doesn’t overexert himself.” the doctor assured them. “Though there is something I would like to talk with the both of you about.”  
They walked out of the room to talk without Dean hearing and the doctor looked to be nervous about asking them something. He then went to a sheet on his clipboard that he showed to the parents.  
“Your son doesn’t share any genetics with you two.”  
“We know. Our sons are adopted due to me being unable to get pregnant.” Stephanie told him.  
“How much do you know about Dean’s biological parents?” the doctor asked.  
“Only that father was unknown and mother disappeared after he was born.” Hunter answered.  
“I’m going to have your son’s blood run for a possible find of his biological parents. That could help us find out if a condition in their family could’ve been passed down to Dean.”  
“Don’t refer to them as his biological parents. They abandoned him and he is our son in everything. Now you look to see if there is a condition, but our son isn’t to be told.” Stephanie warned as her fears affected her and she went back into the room.  
“I’m sorry.” Hunter told the doctor. “My wife is very protective of our sons and we don't want to tell them in fear losing them somehow. When we first got the boys, Dean and Seth weren’t even a year old while Roman was close to being two. An investigator was hired to discover what he could about our sons. For Dean, it wasn’t good with what was found out. The woman who carried him had overdosed on drugs perhaps a week after giving birth and no one found her until days later. Steph cried at thinking if Dean was with her, he would’ve never made it. The man who gave sperm died in prison before Dean’s birth. I think this scares her in that the genetic donors’ relatives will try to take him.”  
“It’s understandable. Your wife is distressed and I promise you that none of the genetic donors’ relatives will be informed of Dean.”  
“Thank you.” Hunter said and went back into the room.  
His wife was sitting on the bed with Dean leaning on her as one of his hands played with her hair. At seeing all the wires sticking out of his son’s top made Hunter a little and he went over to his wife and son.  
“I should apologize to the doctor.”  
“No worries. He understood and assured me that he won’t give any information on Dean to anyone related to them.” Hunter whispered in her ear.  
“He would’ve never made it with them.” Steph cried as she watched Dean seem to not pay attention to them.  
“I know. Seth’s donors just didn’t want a kid and Roman’s own passed in a car accident.” Hunter whispered while watching his son.  
“My dad, Shane, and the boys will want to see him.”  
“I’ll go get them.” Hunter told his wife before leaving the room.  
A tear slid down Stephanie’s face as she continued to just watch Dean play with her hair. Ever since he was a baby, him and Seth have had that habit and when tired or bored would play with their parents. It scared her that Dean who was very hard to keep still was just laying in the bed not trying to move out of it or anything. When the door opened again, she saw Hunter come in with Seth in his arms and Roman ran right over to the bed.  
“Hey Dean.” Roman greeted.  
“Rome.” Dean whispered as he reached for his oldest brother.  
“Dean?” Seth looked at the younger with fear.  
“Seth.” Dean reached for his brother who was set down on the bed.  
The three boys did a light hug and broke apart as their parents smiled down at them. Shane and Vince could see how upset Steph was and she got up to leave the room with a hand to her mouth.  
“I’ll go check on her.” Shane assured his dad and went out in the hallway to his sister.  
“He looks so weak and I hate seeing him like that.” Steph cried as her brother wrapped her in his arms to hold her.  
“I know sis. Everything is going to be okay though and we’ll help him in anyway that we can. You know that dad won’t let Dean be taken from you and neither will I.”  
“Dean is only eight though Shane. All I can think about what life he will have if they tell us he has to remain in that bed hooked up to all those machines and on that mask so he can breath.”  
“Don’t worry Steph. He’s a tough boy like his parents and will have a happy life.”  
“Stephanie?” Vince came out of the room.  
“Daddy.” she hugged him as he held her close.  
“I know it’s scary baby. Just stay strong and he will too.”  
“Hunter is being so strong and I can’t do that.”  
“He’s scared too sweetie. Before we came up here, he broke down in the waiting room and really needed his father in law and brother in law. Also I texted Shawn and his Kliq friends who are his family. Right now he needs them to help him through this.”  
“We just came here because Seth had broken his leg after climbing a tree when I told him not to. How could this all just turn upside down?”  
“You being here allowed for Dean to get help as quick as possible.” Shane told his sister who nodded.  
The three went back in the room to see Seth laying next to Dean on the bed while mindful of the wires. Roman was on the edge of the bed keeping an eye on his two younger brothers. At the doctor coming in, Hunter and Steph stood up head out with him for them to talk without the boys hearing.  
“It seems that getting what I needed wasn’t so hard. All medical records on his genetic donors are very little. Only one we have on the woman is when she came in to give birth and reports state that she was dressed like a prostitute.”  
“She was.” Hunter answered.  
“Getting information about them is a waste of time. I’d rather focus on getting down to what’s wrong with your son. Though this might cheer the three of you up.” the doctor handed them a piece of paper.  
“What’s this for?” Steph asked.  
“Incase your son ever needs a blood transfusion, we can get it from you Mrs. Helmsley or even from your father. Also from your other son Seth we can use your blood Mr. Helmsley. If you want I can find out for your oldest son.”  
“Could we order it when he goes for his next check up?” Stephanie asked.  
“Yes. Now I thought this might make you two feel better in knowing that your son doesn’t need a stranger’s blood.”  
“This does give us some comfort.” Stephanie said and then hugged the doctor. “Thank you.”  
“No problem.”  
The doctor then left and Hunter took his cell phone when it started to ring with Kevin Nash’s number. He headed to the waiting room to talk on the phone and saw him, Scott Hall, and Sean Waltman who went right over to hug him. At his wrestling brothers being there, Hunter finally broke down as they led him to sit in a chair.  
“Everything is going to be okay Hunter.” Scott told him as he rubbed the man’s back.  
“Dean is connected to so many wires and is so still that I’m scared.”  
“Hey he’s a strong boy. You can’t get yourself so upset.” Sean instructed.  
“Shawn doesn’t know about Dean. Only that Seth had broken his leg since I left due to that.”  
“We called him for you to explain. He said to make sure Dean knew his Uncle Shawn is wrestling with him in his thoughts.” Kevin explained to his friend.  
“Thank you so much.”  
“He also wanted me to tell you that he is versing Coach.” Kevin added for Hunter to start laughing.  
“Now get back to the room where you should be. Remember we’ll be there whenever you need us.”  
Hunter nodded and gave each of the men hugs in thanks for being there for him. When he got back to the room, he saw Seth showing Dean how cool it was to be on crutches as he used them to go around the room. Next Roman helped Seth sit back on the bed for Dean to sit up and start signing Seth’s cast. It was good to see that together his sons would be able to get through this and perhaps other hard times that could come in the future.


	11. Secrets Revealed and Nicknames

Shawn Michaels was led by a nurse to where his nephew’s hospital room was and walked in to see the boy asleep in the bed. On both sides of him was his brothers who looked to be trying to protect him from any dangers. Not far from the three boys on a foldable bed was Stephanie and Hunter also asleep after a long night. Quietly Shawn went over to get a look at Dean and frowned at the mask that rested on the boy’s face along with all the wires. At a nurse coming in with a tray of food, Shawn saw the Hunter start to wake up at the sound.  
“Shawn?” Hunter looked at his teammate as he sat up a little.  
“My flight just got in and I came to see how Dean is.”  
“He’s sleeping and the doctor said that he should be fine.” Hunter said. “Steph stayed the night here with him and I got here with the boys. They fell back asleep when we got here and I didn’t sleep much last night.”  
“And the mask?” Shawn asked to see Hunter look over at his still asleep sons.  
“Until his breathing is better, he can’t take it off.” Hunter answered as he carefully got off the bed without waking his wife. “Vince and Shane went home too and will be back soon when Linda arrives back from her meeting.”  
“How are you holding up? Sean told me that you’re scared and struggling.”  
“I’m better now. Dean has been getting a little stronger since I first got here, but the doctor is still confused on what happened. He wants to run a test to see if maybe Dean has asthma and wasn’t found.”  
“What about wrestling for him?” Shawn asked at knowing wrestling was the boy’s life.  
“He will be fine. The doctor will explain everything he can and can’t do. Dean will understand if he has to give up wrestling.”  
“I hope he doesn’t.”  
“Daddy.”  
Turning around to the bed, the men saw that Seth had woken up and was rubbing his eyes. Hunter went over to lift his son off the bed and carry over to the bathroom door where the boy’s crutches were. Once settled with them, Seth went into the bathroom to close the door behind him for privacy.  
“Excuse me Mr. Helmsley, but I need to check Dean and don’t want to scare him.” the nurse said after she came back in with a cart.  
“I’ll wake him up.” Hunter assured and went over to the bed.  
He rubbed Roman’s arm that was dropped over his little brother to wake the oldest boy who looked at his dad confused. At his dad telling him that Dean needed to way up, the oldest moved to get off the bed and Hunter ran his hands through Dean’s hair.  
“Daddy?”  
“Hey buddy. The nurse needs to check you out and doesn’t want to scare you by doing it when you’re sleeping.”  
“Stay with me daddy.” Dean whispered weakly.  
“Of course my little lunatic.” Hunter kissed his hair as Roman went to stand with his uncle Shane.  
“What’s going on?” Seth asked as he came out of the bathroom.  
“A nurse is checking out your brother.” Shawn informed as Roman had Seth lean on him.  
“I’m just going to close this curtain for several minutes.” the nurse informed and pulled the curtain around Dean’s bed. “Okay little guy, I need to take some blood.”  
“No.” Dean weakly said with a scared look.  
“It’s okay Dean. Now be my tough little lunatic fringe and let her take the blood.” Hunter instructed his son and sat down on the bed to hold his son.  
“Lunatic fringe? That’s a cute nickname for you.” the nurse told the boy as she prepared the equipment to take blood. “Why does your dad call you that?”  
“Because I never stay still for very long and look like a lunatic. He calls my oldest brother Rome, powerhouse due to him being strong and my other brother Seth, architect from him always thinking up ways to get into trouble.” Dean explained as his arm was taken to be cleaned.  
“What do you want to be when older?”  
“A wrestler like my dad and Uncle Shawn.” Dean answered and didn’t notice the needle in his arm.  
“Interesting job. Are you and your brothers going to be a team?”  
“Yep. We’re still coming up with names.”  
“I think your nicknames would fit into wrestling.” the nurse told him as she took the needle out and then put a bandage over the area.  
“See Dean no problem.” Hunter smiled down at his son.  
“I didn’t even know.”  
“Thank you for doing that. He and Seth have always been scared of needles.” Hunter told the nurse who just gave him a smile.  
“I hate seeing little kids cry and have worked hard to make them not.” the nurse informed and then went back to the cart. “Now I need to check his heartbeat.”  
The nurse put a stethoscope to Dean’s chest and instructed him to take some deep breathes. At him starting to cough from taking the deep breathes, a sad look came to the nurse’s face as she found his heartbeat was good. Hunter rubbed his son’s back to comfort him as the nurse continued to do her test and soon was done for her to pull the curtain back for Roman and Seth to get back on the bed with their brother. Though for some reason Dean started to try taking the mask off and Roman stopped him as Seth called for their dad. Hunter moved to grab Dean’s hands as the boy started to cry and that didn’t help with him being able to breath.  
“Dean, you need calm down my little lunatic.”  
“I don’t to wear this anymore.”  
“You have to Dean.” Hunter informed as he wiped some tears away.  
“I want to go home daddy.”  
At hearing that Hunter sat down on the bed as Seth and Roman made room for him. Both watched their dad pull Dean close to his chest to run his fingers through the messy dirty blonde hair.  
“I want to take you home too, but until you’re better you can’t.”  
“Am I going to have to stay here forever?” Dean asked in a scared tone.  
“No baby.” Stephanie answered as she came over. “Once you’re better, we are going to take you right home.”  
“Not going to abandon me?” Dean asked for his brothers to look down in guilt at having told him that years ago.  
“Never would we abandon any of you.” Stephanie promised as she set a hand on Seth and Roman’s joined hands. “Are you guys hungry?”  
“Yes.” all three said at the same time.  
“How is Dean going to eat with the mask on?” Seth asked and they looked to the nurse.  
“He can eat normally right?” Hunter asked nervous of them saying he would need an IV.  
“We’re going to be putting him on an IV, but the doctor said as long as you or your wife is at least present, the mask can come off for him to eat.” the nurse explained to them. “Though a nasal cannula has to be at least in his nose to give him some oxygen.”  
Carefully the mask was removed for Dean to then have the cannula put on that made him a little uncomfortable. He was showed the breakfast that had been brought for him by the nurse and he looked to not want to eat.  
“You need to eat Dean or won’t get any better.” Stephanie told her son.  
“I want your pancakes mom.” Dean informed.  
“You can have them when you get home.” she promised.  
As Dean was eating the nurse got ready the IV and Hunter knew why she was waiting. He tapped his son on the shoulder to get him to look at him as the nurse came closer and Roman clamped a hand over Seth’s mouth who was about to scream at seeing a needle. From being focused on his dad, Dean didn’t feel the IV’s needle be put in his arm. The boy ate the food as the door opened for his grandfather and Uncle Shane to come in along with his grandmother.  
“We thought perhaps you might all want to change.” Shane said as he held up a bag.  
“Also I brought something from our house Dean.” Linda told her grandson.  
From behind her back, Linda pulled out an old teddy bear that made a smile come to Dean’s face as he thanked her. The bear was his that was kept at his grandparents’ house whenever his brothers or him stayed there over night. Stephanie thanked her mom for doing that and she ran her fingers through Dean’s hair. When the boy was done eating, he had the mask put back on as he rubbed at his eyes feeling very tired. Soon Dean was fast asleep as the others ate their own food that had been picked up.  
“How long is Dean going to be here mom?” Seth asked with his voice down to not wake his brother.  
“I don’t know my little architect. Once the doctor knows what happened, he should be able to go home.” Stephanie answered.  
At a knock on the door, they turned to see the doctor come inside with a small smile to the family. He held a folder that he opened while going over to sit down next to Dean on the bed and began to look him over.  
“How is he feeling today?”  
“Tired.” Stephanie answered as she watched the doctor carefully check on Dean without waking the boy.  
Looking at the machines, the man then heard some coughs come from the boy who remained asleep. He asked how Dean had slept and Steph informed that he coughed while asleep.  
“I want to see if perhaps a vapor can clear his airways for him.” the doctor told the parents as he looked at the folder to write something down.  
“Okay.” Hunter nodded.  
When the doctor came back with the equipment needed, he hooked a new kind of mask up on Dean for a vapor to start being released. After a few minutes, it looked like the vapor was working on Dean’s coughs and the boy slept still.  
“I want to keep him another night just for monitoring. The IV will give him some medicine to help him, but it will make him sleep.”  
“Thank you.” Hunter told the doctor and shook his hand.  
“I talked to a friend of mine who works with kids who suffer from asthma to see if perhaps he might know. He said that it shares the symptoms of asthma, but it should’ve been seen with test. There is a condition similar to asthma that is hard to discover unless the person has an incident. My friend said to try a vapor if he is still coughing that will help with relaxing his airways. If this does work for your son, I’m going to prescribe an inhaler for him to be used if needed.”  
“What about physical activity?” Shawn asked as he looked nervous on what the answer will be.  
“He will need to take it easy for a couple of weeks, but should be able to do whatever he wants after that. Even wrestle like his dad and uncle.”  
“That’s a relief.” Shawn sighed as he saw Seth crawl into the bed next to Dean.  
“I would like to speak with the two of you in private about something I have found out.” the doctor said to Hunter and Stephanie.  
Both followed him out of the room at knowing it had to do with the boys’ genetics and they were handed a paper. On it were dates that both Stephanie and Hunter knew very well and hated to think about.  
“These dates are of two times you were in the hospital Mrs. Helmsley.”  
“Yes. Me and Hunter had two close calls, but both times during delivery our babies didn’t make it.” Stephanie answered with tears in her eyes. “No one except us knew that I was pregnant due to me not showing very much.”  
“The doctors did c-sections both times and when our babies were born premature, it hurt us hear they died after birth.”  
“No they didn’t. I had that friend of mine also look into this couple years ago of people pretending to be doctors and nurses. This was what told me that those three boys are actually your sons. Their genetics are a match to yours, but it appeared bugs in our machines messed up with the first readings of Dean’s and with the second blood test it was confirmed. I looked into your other two sons for you.”  
“You mean our babies didn’t die.” Stephanie was in shock at that news.  
“Premature babies are hard to determine, but it would appear that your sons had been transferred to another area of the hospital after Dean and Seth was born. For Roman, it would seem he was left there when the two people had gone to take more babies.”  
“This explains so much. I mean all three have always show resemblances to us, but we could never understand why.” Hunter hugged his wife.  
“Now you don’t ever have to worry about telling them that they’re adopted, because they’re not.”  
“Thank you for all you have done.” Stephanie hugged the doctor.  
The two went back into the room and informed the others of what they had found out. Of course Stephanie’s parents and brother weren’t happy with her having hid the pregnancies from them, but forgave her quick. Shawn set a hand on Hunter having had guessed something bad had happened at those times from his friend’s change in mood. They all turned to the bed to see Seth start to fall asleep next to his brother without getting in the way of the mask, IV or wires. When the boy was asleep, Hunter pulled the blanket over both boys as the others watched the sleeping boys. An arm was put around Roman by both of his parents as him and his family continued eating.

 

 

 

 


	12. Leaving Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make the family's last names Helmsley-Levesque?

Hunter and Stephanie were home with the woman making breakfast as her husband was looking over the plans for the next show. At a door opening upstairs and the sounds of rushing around, both were confused on the cause of it. Soon they saw their three sons come down with a bunch of suitcases and bags that they set by the front door.  
“Hey where you guys going? Trying to run away again Seth?” Hunter asked his sons.  
“No, we’re not running away. Actually we got to catch a plane to Tampa, Florida.” Seth answered to shock his parents.  
“Florida? But that is where WWE’s development company is.” Stephanie said confused.  
“We know mom.” Roman replied as he removed some pieces of paper. “Could you both sign these for us?”  
The papers were permission for the boys to be in matches and stay at the development’s dormitory. At reading them, both Hunter and Stephanie realized what they meant for their sons.  
“You three got accepted.” Hunter said to them.  
“The call came last week from Joey Mercury.” Dean told them.  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Stephanie asked.  
“You guys were busy with work and we didn’t know when to tell you two. Our flight leaves in a couple of hours so we have to get going soon.” Seth explained to their parents.  
“How do you guys plan on getting there?” Hunter asked his sons.  
“Taxi.” Dean shrugged.  
“This is so sudden. How are we supposed to react to the fact our teenage sons are leaving to start their wrestling careers?” Stephanie said as she sat at the table.  
“Mom. We’ll see each other when main rosters are in the same area as FCW.” Dean assured her.  
“Boys, you should have told us.” Hunter told his sons who looked down.  
“We never got the chance. Now please sign the papers so we can get going for the bus station. It’s going to be a long drive to Florida since it’s picking up those on the East Coast on the way there.” Seth said sounding a little impatient.  
“Boys. Are you sure you are ready for this?” Hunter asked his sons.  
“Yes dad. We are going to be the youngest, but no one will give us too much a problem.” Roman answered.  
“You are only barely fifteen and both of you are thirteen.”  
“We know dad. Please you have to let us do this.” Dean said as his dad looked ready to cry.  
“Your inhaler?”  
“In my bag along with some refills in my suitcase.”  
“Glasses?”  
“I have extra pairs for them.” Roman answered.  
“What about-”  
“Also I packed extra money incase we need it that we have been collecting since my tenth birthdays.” Roman assured.  
“I guess you guys really are prepared. Just call us when you get to Florida.” Stephanie instructed before signing the papers.  
Hunter was passed them for him to sign and then Roman set them in his bag. Before the boys could head for the door, their parents stopped them and they saw their dad grab the car keys.  
“We’ll drive you three to the airport.” Hunter told them as Stephanie turned off what she was making for breakfast.  
Everything was loaded into the car before the boys got in the back seats. Their dad drove in the direction of the airport as their mom turned in her seat to face them.  
“I remember when we drove you boys to try outs.”  
“Yeah, we were so nervous that day.” Dean laughed.  
“Dusty was the one who seemed impressed while Regal seemed to not like us.” Seth added.  
“We must’ve done something impressing if we made it.” Roman said.  
“So who are you guys wrestling under?” Hunter asked his sons.  
“Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose.” Seth answered.  
“Not Helmsley?” Hunter asked them a little sad.  
“We want to not get the whole dad is the only reason we’re there treatment from the others.” Roman informed.  
“There’s nothing wrong with being your dad and mine sons.”  
“We don’t think that mom. It’s just that people would not think of us as talented if they knew we were your sons.” Dean explained.  
“Okay. Just be careful and take care of each other.” Hunter instructed to get nods from his sons.  
Soon they had arrived at the airport and Roman took out the three’s papers and tickets to prove who they were. As they were getting out of the backseats, their parents followed to help with unloading their stuff from the trunk. The family then went inside to check in their luggage and then got through security to wait at the gate for their flight. Stephanie hugged all three of her sons with tears in her eyes at them leaving home.  
“You call every night and tell us everything.” she instructed for them to all agree with her.  
“We promise mom.” Seth assured her.  
“Also we want pictures.”  
“You’ll get them.” Dean agreed.  
“My babies.” Stephanie whispered.  
“You three make sure to remember everything I have taught you. Don’t let anyone think they’ll better than you because their older or bigger.” Hunter told his sons. “We won’t dad.” Roman replied.  
“Also I’m proud of you achieving this at your ages. Now go continue on making history and us proud.”  
The three boys hugged their dad who hugged them back and didn’t want to let go. At someone calling the their flight, they turned to see that the plane was being boarded. That meant it was time for them to get on and quickly collected their carry ons before rushing over. The man at the gate looked at their papers and tickets before handing them back to Roman for them to get on the plane. The three found an open row of seats and sat down to look out the window at their parents. All three waved at their parents as the plane started to take off for the boys to start a new part of their lives without there parents going to be at their sides.

Over two hours of flying and a taxi ride, the boys arrived in Tampa, Florida at the FCW development center. Nervousness went through the three boys as they saw the taxi stop in front of the doors and Roman paid the drive. A man came over to them with a clipboard in his hand while looking for their names.  
“Reigns and Ambrose on in room 203 while Rollins is in room 220.”  
“What?” Seth looked scared at not being with his brothers.  
“Wait a second.” the man said and looked at the list. “I read it off the wrong room for you. You are in room 203 Rollins.”  
“Thank god.” Seth sighed.  
Once set to go, the brothers headed for the dormitory. They turned at Cesaro coming up to them with a friendly smile and held his hand out.  
“I’m Antonio Cesaro from Luzern, Schweiz.”  
“Roman Reigns from Pensacola, Florida.”  
“Seth Rollins from Buffalo, Iowa.”  
“Dean Ambrose from Cincinnati, Ohio.”  
“Weird because you three’s papers said that you come from Connecticut.” Corey Graves said as he came over to them.  
“Well we were born in those places, but live in Connecticut.” Seth answered simply.  
“Better watch your backs around here. Some of the older guys here would like to get their hands on three possible tickets to the main roster.” Graves warned them before walking away.  
Roman nudged his brothers to follow him and they went to the second floor to find their room. Opening the door after location it, the boys saw that they would get bunk beds and Dean and Seth both called the tops ones for themselves. Just shaking his head at his little brothers, Roman took one of the bottom beds and set one of his bags on it. He then took his cell phone out to call his parents and put it on speaker so they could all hear.  
“How was the flight?” their mom asked as soon as she answered.  
“Good mom. We’re calling to let you know we had just arrived FCW building.”  
“Anything happen?” their dad asked.  
“Just check in and a room scare, but it was figured out.”  
“They almost put one of you in a separate room.” Stephanie sounded a little upset.  
“The guy saw that it was a misread mom. Now we need to finish unpacking and then get to the ring for a meeting.” Roman explained and they all said bye to their parents.  
The boys quickly unpacked and then grabbed their duffel bags with their gear in them. As the three headed down the stairs when a girl ran right into Seth and Dean make them back into a wall.  
“I am so sorry.” the girl said with a British accent and then continued up the stairs.  
Soon the boys got to the ring to see some others already there. Standing in the ring was Dusty Rhodes who gave all of the wrestlers a smile.  
“I would like welcome our three newest wrestlers.” Dusty said and pointed at the brothers. “Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose.”  
Whispers began to go around from the other wrestlers who were there. Dean looked around to see a man he knew was called Husky Harris starring at him and that creeped the boy out a little. Also some kind of weird feeling was going through him that made him release a slight shiver. The three just ignored the whispers and looked up at Dusty when he asked them to step into the ring.  
“Who would like to be these three opponents for their first matches?” Dusty asked.  
“How much of a challenge can three boys be?” someone said in the crowd of wrestlers.  
“I’ll verse Rollins.” Corey Graves said standing up.  
“Reigns can verse me.” Cesaro informed.  
“Who wants to go against Ambrose?” Dusty asked to the wrestlers.  
“Sandow will.” someone said.  
“Then it’s settled. you six can go change into your wrestling gear.” Dusty instructed.  
The boys were showed to where the locker room was and set their duffle bags down on a bench. Roman took out his gear as his brothers did the same for them to get changed and soon were all in trunks with knee pads, elbow pads for Seth and Roman. Dean stopped changed as he felt something weird in his head and it was like a darkness that he has felt since that day in the hospital. When the door opened, Dean pushed the feeling away and the three saw that it was Joey Mercury who gave them a friendly smile as Dean slipped on a jacket and Seth a tank top.  
“You guys ready to show how talented you are?”  
“Yeah.” Seth laughed as he saw Dean about to head out. “Inhaler?”  
“In jacket pocket to be given to referee.” Dean answered with a groan as Seth and Roman looked at each other.  
“He is going to be the death of us one day.” Roman told Seth who nodded.  
The three headed out of the locker room to go do their first matches in FCW. All of them were nervous, but excited to actually see how much their dad’s training had been worth.

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Normal Night With The Brothers

Dean was sitting on the bench adjusting his knee pads as Seth sat next to him doing the same thing. Both would be versing each other for the FCW 15 medal that was currently in Seth’s possession. At the door opening, they saw the oldest come in to give them both smiles as good luck in their match.  
“Dad and Mom are going to be watching, so make sure to behave yourselves.” Roman warned.  
“Will do.” Seth and Dean said at the same time.  
When it was time for the brothers’ match, Dean had gone out first in his jacket and then Seth came out wearing a red tank top. Both looked at each other realizing that they looked similar to how they’ve seen their dad enter for matches. Both shed their jacket or tank top and the match started for them as the commentators watched the match with interest.  
“I’m interested about these two wrestlers.” Regal said as he watched the match.  
“Agreed. Both just act like children with each other who are fighting over a toy that one wants.”  
Both had really gotten into the match and Dean thought of a way to mess with the slightly older boy. As Seth turned to face him, Dean took a page from his mom’s book and slapped his brother right in the face. Of course Seth wouldn’t let that go and gave Dean a slap too across the face and that seemed to make the two proud of who their mom was and having learned something from her. Problem throughout the match for the brothers was that they knew each other’s moves and when they would do them or how to counter. When Seth had Dean dazed in a corner, Seth went over to the opposite one to prepare for his superkick that looked similar to the boys’ Uncle Shawn’s Sweet Chin Music. Instead he realized Dean would expect that and forgot the superkick to just connect a forearm on his brother that left him on the mat to be given a curb stomp. At Dean kicking out at two from the curb stomp, Seth knew this match was going to be hard to win. The match ended up being a draw with no one having gotten a pin fall and Dean to just annoy his brother tossed the medal. Both got back to the locker room and Seth grabbed Dean in a headlock with an amused look on his face.  
“How many times do I have tell you not to throw my things little lunatic?” Seth asked with a laugh.  
“I could’ve beaten you architect.” Dean shot back as they went over to the bench.  
A cough left Dean who took out his inhaler to take a couple puffs from it and then put it in his bag. He and Seth quickly got changed out of their gear that they put in their bag and saw Roman come in to give his brothers hugs.  
“So you both are losers.” he teased for them to jump on him and he easily got away.  
Together the three went back to their dorm room where a small yorkie ran to the door to greet them. Both Seth and Dean kneeled down to greet Kevin who jumped around on his back legs. At Seth’s cell phone beginning to ring, he saw it was their home number and answered on speaker for the three of them to hear.  
“Did you see the match?” Seth asked.  
“Yes. I now remember why I hate draws.” Hunter joked to hear his sons laugh.  
“Though you both need to work on your slaps.” Stephanie added.  
“We’ll practice on Rome.” Dean said for his hair to be ruffled.  
“I’m happy to hear that you three are having fun.” Hunter told them. “I must say you boys definitely know each others’ moves very well.”  
“It helps when you are trained by the same people.” Roman answered as he sat on his bed for Kevin to jump on his lap.  
“We can’t wait for you guys to return home for the small summer vacation they give you.”  
“Yeah. We just tape a couple matches and they will be played while we’re home.” Seth explained. “Though we are still going to be traveling with you guys during our vacation.”  
“No one has been giving you three any trouble?” Stephanie asked.  
“Not really. We’ve also made some friends here.” Dean answered as Kevin was trying to bite Roman’s hair.  
“Good. Perhaps we can arrange for an FCW appearance on Raw or Smackdown.” Stephanie suggested.  
“No way would Maxine or Regal agree to that. Plus they like keeping all of us hidden away.” Seth told her and then let out a yawn.  
“You must be tired after that Iron Man Match. Sleep tight my little babies.” Stephanie instructed.  
“Night mom.” the three said together.  
“What about me?” Hunter asked.  
“Night to you too dad.” the three added before the phone was hung up.  
Seth and Dean sat on the unused bottom bed as Roman decided to order them a pizza for dinner. Of course it had to be half pepperoni and the other half sausage along with a large bottle of soda for them to share. When the pizza had gotten delivered, the three boys had all changed into pajamas and Seth was picking out a movie for them to watch. The brothers’ room had a balcony that allowed for them put a pad out there for Kevin to use whenever he needed to. When the dog came back through the doggie door, he ran over to grab Seth’s medal and try dragging it around. Dean took it from the dog to set on a shelf and turned back to Seth who was still looking for a movie for them to watch.  
“Nothing scary.” Dean told his slightly older brother.  
“Why not?” Seth asked with a smirk. “Afraid of wetting the bed again from bad dreams after watching one?”  
“You’re one who wet the bed Seth after watching a scary movie.” Roman corrected as he carried the pizza box and bottle of soda over to set on their small table.  
“No it wasn’t.”  
“Yes it was you. You were in my bed due to how scared you were.” Roman reminded and Dean began laughing.  
“Shut up ass.” Seth threw a pillow at the youngest.  
The pillow hit Dean in the face for his glasses to be knocked off his face and he quickly picked them up before Kevin could snatch them to play with. Roman put a slice of pepperoni on a plate for himself while both Seth and Dean got themselves a slice of sausage. When they heard Roman’s cell now ringing, it was answered and put on speaker.  
“You’re on speaker.” Roman informed the person on the other end.  
“Congrates on your match guys.” a male’s voice said.  
“We have to admit it was awesome.” two other male voices added.  
“Thanks Joe, Jon, and Colby.” the three said at the same time.  
“You guys have to keep on doing this.” Jon instructed.  
“We just feel bad that you guys can’t live these dreams of yours to be in WWE.” Seth told them.  
“It’s not your fault.” Colby assured.  
“None of you were the drunk driver that hit our car.” Joe told them in a stern tone.  
“We’re going to keep on wrestling for you three.” Roman said.  
“Trust us on this.” Jon began.  
“If we didn’t have to worry about our necks, backs, or heads.” Colby continued.  
“We would be living our dreams.” Joe finished.  
“We know, but you guys would’ve gotten brought to FCW if the drunk didn’t hit you.” Seth reminded with guilt in his voice.  
“Or we would’ve been killed in the accident.” Jon corrected. “It’s better that we don’t risk paralyzing ourselves than had died.”  
“You guys though wanted to continue on the Wild Samoans’ legacy.” Dean said.  
“Quoting our dad Wild Samoan Sika, us living is continuing on that legacy.” Colby informed.  
“You guys are not just continuing on DX or Evolutions legacies, but our dad and uncle’s too for us.” Jon told them.  
“Do you guys hope to one day get back in the ring?” Roman asked.  
“All of the surgeries aren’t guaranteed to let us be able to wrestle. Jon sometimes loses feeling in one of his arm from his neck to his fingers. Colby loses one of his legs from back down. For me, I sometimes feel like my face is numb. Right now we’re not considering getting any surgeries.” Joe explained to the boys.  
“Okay.” Dean and Seth whispered.  
“We just wanted to call and say you guys are doing great. Now enjoy your night little DX, Evo, Samoans.” Colby instructed.  
Hanging up the phone, Roman noticed his brothers look down in sadness like always after talking to the three sons of Sika. Before the three boys had gone to try outs, it was rumored that the three older brothers were to be given WWE contracts. A drunk driver hitting them on their way home from the airport ended that for them and now they couldn’t wrestle due to risks of being paralyzed. The Helmsley brothers had heard from Dwayne that his cousins almost didn’t make it and that a guardian angel was watching over them that day. Both Stephanie and Hunter had not let their sons leave their sides at knowing Sika and Patricia Anoa’i had a chance of losing their sons that day. After the accident, Dean, Seth, and Roman had gone with their parents to visit and help out in any ways they could. Though it was scary to see the three young men all banged up, in cast and braces from the accident. When the three got picked to join FCW, they had asked for the Anoa’i brothers to teach them some moves. Every weekend the six would go out to lunch together and talk about Colby or Jon’s matches in small companies, Joe’s time playing professional football, or ways the Helmsley brothers could adjust themselves with moves.  
“Now what movie are we going to watch?” Roman asked for them to stop thinking about the three men.  
All of them decided on watching Blade 3 since it was both scary, had action, and funny with their dad having a pet pomeranian. They sat on the beds as the movie started and it was just a normal night for the brothers.

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Surprise Vist and Shoulder Injury

Roman and Seth were pacing around their room as Dean laid on a bed with his shoulder badly wrapped up and ice on it. Crying was coming from Kevin who was licking at Dean’s hands to try getting pet and could tell something was wrong with the youngest boy. They had just returned from the hospital to find out that Dean had dislocated his shoulder pretty bad in his match against Regal. After the match, Dean had to be checked out and given x-rays to make sure no serious damage had been done and of course they all said that the injury could be something that would irritate him for years. Both turned to face the youngest as he released a sound of pain at accidentally moving his shoulder when he tried to sit up.  
“Dean you need to not move.” Seth instructed as he helped his brother.  
“It hurts though Seth and I can’t get comfortable.”  
“Maybe we should call Dusty and ask him if he has any pain meds for Dean to take.” Seth suggested to the oldest.  
“No.” Dean said. “I’m not going to take any pain meds.”  
“Let me see if I have any Tylenol to give you Dean.” Roman said and went over to their bathroom to check the medicine bag.  
He came back out with a pill and a small glass of water for his brother to take for the pain his shoulder was causing him. As Dean was taking sips of the water to wash the pill down, there was a knock on the room’s door. That got Kevin barking who turned to guard yorkie as he ran at the door. Seth picked up the yorkie to keep him from escaping and opened the door for him to slam it shut on instinct at who he saw was there and looked at his brothers with panic.  
“Who is there?” Roman asked.  
“Our parents.” Seth told him.  
“Oh shit.” Dean mumbled and laid his head back on a pillow.  
“Seth Rollins Helmsley. You better open this door right now.” Hunter ordered from the other side of the door.  
“What do we do?” Seth asked.  
“Let them in and hopefully we can hide the fact Dean is injured.” Roman said and he helped with getting the bandages hidden under a sweatshirt for Dean.  
Dean then grabbed his glasses off the pillow to put on as he tried to not move too much and cause himself pain. A second later Seth opened the door for his parents who gave him suspicious looks. They came in to be greeted by Roman who hugged them and Dean sat on the bed trying to hide the pain he was in. Seth saw the ice pack laying on the bed and put it in the pocket of his own sweatshirt that made him almost cry out from how cold it was. That got Kevin tilting his head at them confused on why they were acting strange.  
“Dad, Mom; what are you guys doing here?” Roman asked as Dean watched Seth squirm from the ice pack.  
“We came to surprise you boys. Though I’m curious on why the door was slammed closed by Seth.” Stephanie informed as she looked at her two youngest sons.  
“Just was shocked to see you and slammed the door as a result.” Seth explained as he kept from shaking at the cold.  
“How is everything going boys?” Hunter asked and patted Dean on the back.  
The movement made Dean’s shoulder hurt so bad and he almost cried out from it. He turned the cry into a cough and brought his inhaler to his mouth to hold back anymore cries.  
“Has your coughs been happening a lot?” Stephanie asked worried.  
“Only when I do Iron Man Matches or exhausting ones.” Dean answered her as his brothers looked nervous.  
“Well I hope you three haven’t eaten dinner yet, because me and your mom want to take you out.” Hunter informed.  
“Just give us a minute to get ready dad.” Roman told them and the two left the room to wait in the car.  
As soon as the door closed, Dean released a long cry of pain as Seth threw the ice pack across the room. Both looked at the oldest for him to explain how they were going to get through this.  
“Lets just not let dad pat Dean on the back or have contact with his shoulder.”  
“This is going to be a long dinner.” Seth sighed as they got on their jackets with Roman helping Dean.  
The three went downstairs to the car and got in with Dean injured side facing the window. Hunter drove away from the dormitory and headed for a restaurant that he and his wife had taken the boys to over years when in this part of Florida. One sharp turn had Dean’s shoulder connecting with the car door and he held back a cry of pain. Soon they arrived at the restaurant and the family went in for a host to come up to them.  
“Table for five?” the man asked and Hunter nodded.  
Once at the table, Dean was seated between his two brothers while their parents were seated across from them. Menus were given to them and Dean hid the pain at Seth accidentally bumping into his shoulder. This made the two start smacking each other with their menus as Roman tried to stop them.  
“Boys act mature please.” Stephanie instructed.  
“What are you three getting?” Hunter asked.  
“Water for me dad.” Dean answered while trying to get himself comfortable.  
“Same.” Seth added.  
As the two were deciding on what to eat, Roman saw some bandage was peaking out from under Dean’s sweatshirt and quickly fixed it. The three ordered their food along with their parents and then sat waiting for them to come out. Hunter and Steph asked their sons about how everything was going and the boys answered with smiles.  
“I thought you got ordered to stay in and rest your shoulder Ambrose.” Regal said as he had just walked pass them.  
“Shoulder?” Stephanie looked at Dean confused.  
“I had to give this one a little punishment or his ego would’ve gotten too big.” Regal informed. “Though I accidentally made his shoulder dislocate during our match.”  
“Dean.” Hunter looked at his youngest son.  
“I got hurt in the match.” Dean mumbled as his dad pointed at the injured shoulder for the bandages to be revealed.  
“Why did you boys hide this?” Stephanie asked.  
“You would force us to leave FCW.” Seth answered.  
“No we would not have. Injuries happen in wrestling, but hiding them is a bad thing to do.” Stephanie told the three.  
“We’re sorry mom.” Roman looked down at feeling bad.  
“What are we supposed to do with you three?” Stephanie sighed as she shook her head.  
“Send us back to the adoption agency.” Seth mumbled for his brothers to smack him.  
“Excuse me?” Hunter looked at his son a little surprised. “Who said you three were adopted?”  
“It’s obvious dad. I don’t look anything like you or mom.” Roman said.  
“I heard you guys talking with the doctor when Dean was in there due to his lungs.” Seth informed as he looked down.  
“Well you didn’t hear everything then.” Stephanie told him.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Your mom was having a hard time with staying pregnant. two times she had made it through the pregnancy for the doctors to say after birth, the babies were lost. Then less than a year after that, we found the three of you and never thought anything of your birthdays being the same the babies we lost. Though the doctor found out that the reason was because you three are the babies that we lost who had actually been taken.”  
“So what about Roman not-” Dean went to ask.  
“Your grandfather and Uncle Shane have dark hair like his and I’ve seen your grandfather when he tans. Also your dad has the same thing.”  
“So we’re biologically your sons?” Dean asked.  
“Yes.” Stephanie answered.  
At having that all cleared up, the family continued with dinner for Stephanie and Hunter hear about some of the great matches their sons had been in. Listening to them talk, reminded Stephanie and Hunter about how lucky they were to have three marvelous sons. When dinner was over, the boys were taken back to the dormitory and Dean went in the bathroom for Seth help him with getting into pajamas. That revealed to his parents how much damage had been done to the boy’s shoulder at the heavy bandages to keep it from moving. He crawled in his bed as he began to feel tired and his parents kissed his hair as his eyes began to close. They then did the same to Seth who was in the bunk across from Dean and was falling asleep too with Kevin sleeping in a doggie bed. Both bent down to see Roman having started to fall asleep and Steph pushed some hair back from his face.  
“You being the oldest doesn’t mean you have to act like an adult.” she told him in a quiet tone.  
“Thank you mom.” he hugged her and a kiss was set on his hair.  
“You are our son and definitely had things passed down to you our powerhouse.” Hunter informed and then kissed the boys hair too.  
Soon all three were fast asleep and their parents watch them for a couple seconds. It was strange at home with not seeing the boys everyday and they wanted to at least taken in right now. Hunter led his wife out of the room for the door to silently be shut behind them to not wake the boys.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Comfort and Broken Arms

Roman, Seth, and Dean had front row seats to Raw and saw Brock Lesnar come out to stand in the ring. A smirk was given to the three boys, which confused them since they had never really met Lesnar before. As the man spoke, Roman noticed Lesnar was a little full of himself and wondered if this guy knew there could be someone better. The boys all looked to the entrance at their dad music playing and saw him come down to the ring with a quick glance to his sons. Hunter then got into the ring to stand not far from Lesnar with mic in hand and held his hand out for Brock to shake that was done after several seconds.  
“Brock, you know the COO of WWE, Triple H.” John Laurinaitis said before turning to Hunter. “Triple H, I’m sure you’re out here to congratulate the new face of the WWE.”  
A Triple H chant was started by the brothers for their dad to glance at them in thanks for getting the crowd on his side. Hunter then brought the mic to his mouth for him to start talking.  
“John, I’m out here to do what you’re supposed to be out here to do, but you don’t have the guts to do it. So I will.” Hunter said to John before looking to Brock. “Brock, your days of holding up the WWE are through. The private jet that you flew in on here today will not be taking you back home unless you want to pay for it. That goes along with the limo that brought you here. If you want to take a limo back on your dime, go for it. You're not going to be getting a raise. You’re not going to be getting treated special. You’re not going to be getting any of that. Oh and uh by the way, the name of this show always has and always will be ‘Monday Night Raw’, period. Nobody is bigger than the WWE. Nobody is bigger than Raw, Brock. And if you want to be here, I will guarantee that you will get everything that you have coming to you in the contract that you had negotiated when you first came back, the contract that you negotiated with John Laurinaitis that I approved, not the demands that you bullied out of John Laurinaitis last week, which he agreed to and did not have the authority to without me approving it, which I will not be approving.”  
The boys listened to John try to convince their dad to agree with Brock’s demands on the contract. If the boys knew their dad well enough, they knew that he wouldn’t agree and let anything not right happen. A glance from Brock went to the three boys and Roman moved protectively in front of the younger two. When their dad ripped up Brock Lesnar’s new contract, all three smirked at him not backing down to even someone size of Lesnar who was a lot more built than him.  
“Here’s the thing.” Hunter looked right at John. “You know you didn’t have the authority to do that without my approval. I’m not going to approve it. Now Brock Lesnar is not some country bumpkin, okay? Brock Lesnar’s a shrewd businessman, always has been. That’s why you built Brock Lesnar into a global brand and that’s also why Brock, I know that you know what you did last week with John is not gonna hold up. He had no authority to agree to what he agreed to. And you’re not going to be getting any of it Brock.”  
“Dad is really standing up to him.” Seth whispered to Dean who nodded.  
Boos were started by the boys at Brock Lesnar and Dean could see something in Lesnar’s eyes. It was like the beast was waiting to do something and that made Dean worried about his dad’s safety in that ring with the large man. Hunter didn’t listen to John who tried to still convince him to change Brock’s contract, but still Hunter refused to and put John in his place. At Hunter putting John in his place again with a raise of his voice and then telling him to shut up had the crowd cheering except for the three boys. They could see that Lesnar was preparing to do something and fear that it would be on their dad. When their dad turned to put John his place for a third time, Lesnar took advantage of Hunter’s back to him and hit him with a forearm that knocked him down. Before the boys could try climbing the barricade to help their dad who was being attacked by the beast, Dean put his hands to his head as pain filled it. That had his brothers’ attention on him as Roman gave a quick glance to the ring while Seth held Dean against him. Back in the ring, Hunter was being slammed into the corner by Brock’s shoulder and he could see the scared looks on his sons’ faces.  
“Fight back.” Dean whispered as the pain faded and saw his dad do just that to force Lesnar back.  
At Lesnar getting their dad in a kimura lock, the boys were about to jump the barricade to help him when security stopped them. Horror filled their eyes at seeing Lesnar break their dad’s arm and right away some of the Raw wrestlers got in the ring to force Lesnar away. As Lesnar was walking by the boys, he gave them a smirk that had rage filling them and in the ring Hunter was looking for his sons.  
“Relax H.” R-Truth instructed as he was kneeled down at his boss’ side.  
“My sons are here. Keep an eye on Lesnar. Don’t let him touch my sons.” Hunter ordered quietly as pain shot through his arm.  
“I got eyes on Lesnar. He’s not touching your sons.”  
“Your dad’s weak.” Brock whispered to the boys as he passed them and Seth had to be held back by his brothers.  
“He’ll destroy you.” Dean told Seth who refused to stop struggling.  
“Sheamus, go let the sercurity know to get the boys to safety backstage. Hunter isn’t going to calm down until he can be with them.” Big Show told the red head who nodded as they helped Hunter up to his feet to keep him from hurting himself.  
As they made their way out of the ring, Sheamus gave a security guard instructions who radioed to the one in charge of watching the boys. The boys were escorted away from their seats and to a backstage door that took them right to where their dad would be entering. Dean and Seth were between Roman when someone rushing by bumped into Dean for him to hit his bad shoulder and pain shot through it. The youngest started coughing from trying to not cry out in pain and was unable to stop. He tried to get his inhaler from out of his pocket to drop it and be crushed by someone rushing pass them.  
“Shit.” Dean mumbled as he began to have trouble breathing.  
“Do you have an extra?” Seth asked worried.  
“No and I can’t get my coughing to stop.” Dean answered and was helped by his brothers as they saw their dad come through the curtains.  
When Hunter saw that Dean was coughing non stop, he tried to rush over to his son. Though Big Show and Sheamus stopped him with their grips to keep him from hurting himself more.  
“What happened?” Hunter asked the older two.  
“He got bumped into for him to hit his bad shoulder and dropped his inhaler for it to be crushed.” Seth explained as Dean leaned on him while trying to calm himself down.  
“There’s extras in my duffel bag in my office.”  
“Kofi go get his duffel bag.” Sheamus instructed as him and Show continued to lead Hunter to the medics’ room.  
Once there Hunter was instructed to lay on a padded table while Dean was seated on one with Roman rubbing his back to try helping. Seth took the duffel bag from Kofi once he came into the room and knew exactly where his dad kept Dean’s extra inhaler. It was given to the youngest for him to take some quick puffs that slowed his coughs and soon he was able to breath better. A medic looked at the boy’s shoulder to find it hadn’t dislocated and Dean was told to keep taking puffs from his inhaler. Seth hopped onto the table to wrap an arm around his brother to help with keeping him calm. Their dad was being checked over by a medic as Sheamus knew that the boys being there kept Hunter calm. At having to need x-rays, Hunter was helped to sit up by Sheamus and Kofi as Seth and Roman helped Dean off the table.  
“Seth you help Dean. I’ll handle dad.” Roman instructed.  
“Whose going to drive us to the hospital?” Seth asked.  
“A limo can take us there.” Roman assured as he helped his dad along.  
“This is just perfect.” Seth sighed.  
“You two are being dropped off at hotel.” Hunter informed and got nods of agreement.  
The four got into the limo for it to drive away and when at the hotel, Dean and Seth got out for Roman to stay with their dad. For the ride to the hospital, Roman kept the ice pack on his dad’s arm to try helping with the pain.  
“Did you do this for Dean?” Hunter asked his oldest.  
“Yeah. Our trip to the hospital was by taxi though that day.” Roman answered.  
“You three shouldn’t have had to see this happen.”  
“Don’t worry about that dad. Lesnar didn’t attack us and we’re all okay. Mom also will make sure Dean gets better.” Roman assured as they soon arrived at the hospital.  
Roman got out first to then help his dad who was led into the emergency room where they checked in to be instructed to sit down and wait for them to be called. Looking at the paperwork, Roman wrote down what his dad told him to and the man couldn’t stop watching his fifteen year old son take charge.  
“I remember when I brought you here with your wrist when you were eight and had hurt it playing football.”  
“It ended up only being a sprain. You held me on your lap to help me get through the pain as we waited.” Roman said with a smile at the memory. “Also had me sit on your lap whenever you needed to wait for x-rays after getting hurt in a match.”  
“Your mom would take Dean and Seth while I had you as my comfort.”  
“I always saw you as mine when needed.”  
“Can you stop growing up please.”  
“No can do dad.”  
“I miss just sitting you on my lap and now you’re almost my height.”  
Hunter’s good arm was thrown over the boy to pull him close and Hunter kissed his son’s hair. It saddened him to have to see his oldest almost at the age where he will be learning to drive. Always Roman had been the one he would teach moves that Dean and Seth weren’t strong enough to do. When Hunter needed comfort, but didn’t want to scare his two youngest, he would go to Roman who always said words that went to the man’s heart. At a nurse calling for Hunter, the two got up to head in for the x-rays to be done and had found out his arm was indeed broken. A brace was put on it along with Hunter having to keep his arm in a sling for over a week. The father and son were taken in the limo to the hotel for them to go up to the suite the Helmsley family had and as they were getting out of the car, Randy Orton came rushing over to help.  
“Saw what happened. How bad of a break?”  
“Have to wear the brace and sling for two weeks.” Hunter answered.“Lesnar is stupid to attack the boss. I mean when I attacked Steph, Shane and Vince, it was fake and for Lesnar to do that right in front of your sons is ridiculous.” Randy said as he heard his name be called. “I got to go.”  
“Take care of your family Randy.” Hunter instructed.  
The COO was helped to the elevator for him and Roman to be taken up to their floor. Roman opened their suite’s door for his dad to go in first and Hunter was hugged carefully by his wife. Worry was on Stephanie’s face as she looked her husband’s arm over in fear of it being bad.  
“Just a broken arm Steph.” Hunter assured.  
“Lesnar is going to pay for putting his hands on you.” Stephanie said with venom in her voice.  
“I got a good idea on how to make him pay. Now excuse me as I go lay down Steph.”  
Both Dean and Seth watched their dad head into the bedroom their parents were in. Roman nudged his younger brothers to head on to bed since they needed to be getting back to FCW for taping.


	16. One Foolish Decision

In FCW’s ring, the three brothers were training as they waited for one of the Anoa’i brothers to text them when they got there for the six to go out for lunch. Trapped in a submission on the other side of the ring was Corey Graves by Paige who let him out once he tapped.  
“Still think one of us girls can’t make you tap Graves?” Paige asked with a knowing smirk.  
“I hate you girls.” Corey mumbled as CJ Perry laughed.  
“So rumor is that you might have a crush on Alex.” Seth said for CJ to look down with a blush.  
“Alex is nice, but I don’t know if I can just ask him out.”  
“Don’t think like that CJ.” Roman told her as he was suddenly tackled by his brothers to the mat.  
“Wow this place is definitely different.”  
The young wrestlers all turned to see Joe, Jon, and Colby standing by the entrance. Paige and CJ looked at the three young men with adored looks while the four young guys rolled their eyes at them.  
“You guys are Tyler Black and Jon Moxley. Both of you are legends in the independent wrestling companies.” CJ said as she and Paige moved closer to them.  
“Jon? Colby?” Antonio Cesaro came over to them to give both light hugs at his old coworkers.  
“Hey Antonio.” Colby greeted to him.  
“You guys look good. When the news of the accident came, we all were so sad to think of you guys not making it.”  
“We had a guardian angel.” Jon laughed.  
“What happened?” Corey asked for Seth to give him a light smack on the arm.  
“That will be found out now.” Dusty said as he came in with a bunch of the other wrestlers behind him. “Everyone please find seats since we’re having a meeting on something that is very important.”  
Those in the ring got out to find seats and they watched Joe, Jon, and Colby get in with Dusty. Many were curious on what the meeting was on and went quiet when Dusty asked for it.  
“I have noticed that some of you like to drink more than usual. Today I asked for these three young men to come talk with you about what a bad choice of yours can lead to.” Dusty explained as a projector was brought in and he then got out of the ring.  
“Hello. My name is Joe Anoa’i and these are my brothers Jon Good and Colby Lopez.”  
“We have been asked to talk with you all due to something that had happened to us in late 2010.” Colby informed.  
“We actually were supposed to come here to FCW in early 2011. Though a bad choice from someone cost us that.” Jon added and a photo of the three young men came up either wrestling or playing football. “I was the one some of you may have heard of as Jon Moxley.”  
“I played professional football.” Joe told the crowd.  
“My ring name was Tyler Black.” Colby said.  
“You two guys were awesome in the ring.” someone yelled for the two men to laugh.  
“Yes, we were awesome.” Jon agreed. “Now me and my brothers were on our way home from the airport to be with our family for Christmas.”  
A video began to play for there to be a car and then suddenly the car was hit from he passenger’s side for it to go flying in flips off the road. The FCW wrestlers looked at the video all in total shock at what was live footage. Soon it showed emergency people remove three people from the totaled car on stretchers and some could make out blood. Seth and Dean were a little sick at seeing their friends accident and Roman squeezed their hands to reassured them.  
“Me and Jon were in the back while Joe was driving. A drunk driver flew a red light to just blast right into us.”  
“Here are the pictures of us after the accident before removed from the car.” Jon hit a button on the remote.  
Up on the screen came photos obviously taken from the crash of the three men. One was of Joe in the drivers seat with his face bloodied up as next to him the window was cracked. His head was leaning forward on the steering wheel that looked to had been crushed in his hands. The next photo showed Jon and Colby in the backseats with blood not heir faces. Colby had one leg stuck under the driver’s seat while he his head was lulled back. In the seat next to him was Jon whose head was done as one arm had blood all over it along with being at a strange angle.  
“My jaw and nose were fractured from impacting the window. From many surgeries, they were able to give me only small signs.”  
“I suffered fractures in my one leg and had to go through many surgeries and therapy.”  
“My arm was fractured from the crash and had to also undergo many surgeries and therapy.”  
“Why did the guy drive into you?” someone asked.  
“The guy was driving drunk and didn’t see that his light was red.” Colby answered. “Though the hardest part was that us making it was very slim and our parents had to be told of the accident. We spent that Christmas in the hospital in comas and then New Years also in the hospital.”  
“As we went through therapy it was revealed to us that any damage to our heads, necks, or backs could be a risk of paralyzation. That drunk driver ended our chances of being where all of you are right now.” Joe told them to see all sad looks go to them.  
“So if you guys want to drink, which is nothing wrong.” Jon said. “Just don’t get behind a wheel or you could end someone from achieving their dreams.”  
“Do you guys have scars?” someone asked.  
Pushing his hair back, Joe revealed a scar right one of his ears along with one on the back of his head. Colby rolled up his pant legs to reveal multiple ones on his leg and one on his lower back. Next to him, Jon pulled up his sleeves to reveal the scars going up his arm and the one on the back of his neck.  
“These remind us that we could’ve not made it from the accident. Our parents would’ve had to bury there sons around Christmas and we would have never been able to tell you guys our story.” Joe finished as Dusty got into the ring to hug each young man.   
“Now I hope you all take something from this meeting.” Dusty said to his wrestlers who nodded.  
Joe, Jon, and Colby got out of the ring to head over to where the Helmsley brothers were waiting for them. Each pulled the boys into hugs since they knew it was hard on them to had seen those pictures. When they began walking down the hall, Dusty called to them and they saw a picture come up for everyone to see.  
“Hey those look like Roman, Seth, and Dean.” someone said.  
“No. These are Joe, Colby, and Jon when they were teenagers. I took this picture at a barbecue that me, the Samoans, and some others with their families were having. Along at that barbecue were these three little boys.” Dusty pulled up a picture that showed Joe, Jon, and Colby standing behind Roman, Dean, and Seth. “Family is there for each other is the lesson I all want you to also take from this meeting.”  
The three men led the boys down the hall and out of the building for the car that had a very strong frame. Joe got in the driver’s seat with his brothers in the middle and the three boys in the very back seats. Pulling out of the parking lot, Joe drove down the road for the restaurant that the six would be having lunch at.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Raw 1,000

The Helmsley brothers were given front row seats for Raw’s 1000th episode and smiled at their grandfather who was in the ring. At Degeneration X’s music playing, they along with the crowd cheered and the brothers gave their dad and Uncle Shawn smiles. When Hunter walked pass his sons, he gave them a smirk as he handed his cell phone to Roman to hold since he had forgot to leave it in his office. Both Seth and Dean were wearing their glasses as they watched their dad and uncle just get the crowd going with their DX actions. At their Uncle Shawn acting like he couldn’t breath, the boys laughed along with the crowd.  
“We did not need to know his underwear is bunching up.” Seth mumbled at hearing Uncle Shawn say that.  
“Really dad?” Dean asked at Hunter checking to make sure he was wearing underwear.  
When the rest of DX came out on a army truck, the boys noticed that everyone of the men’s eyes went to the three of them. Dean, Seth, and Roman shook their heads no and kept back so they could not be dragged over the barricade by the men. The three just watched the show and shook their heads at Shawn just hanging all over X-Pac. When their dad said he was the only one with a full head of hair, the boys thought he might get some playful hits from the others. At the mention of playgirl, Dean and Seth saw their Uncle Shawn look at them with a defensive look as they showed the photo that was on their dad’s phone still.  
“Don’t even think about saying you did stupid things because you needed the money.” was texted to all three of their phones by their mom.  
“What if we’ve already have?” Seth texted back just to get his mom going.  
“I will ground you Seth Rollins Helmsley.” he got texted back and knew he should now stop.  
They looked up at Damien Sandow’s music playing and rolled their eyes at him. When Sandow walked by them, the three brothers gave him small waves with smirks while he glared at them. Apparently he didn’t like it when Seth and Dean put itching powder in his trunks for one of his matches. Also when they stuffed playgirl in his gym bag for it to fall out and the whole FCW roster to see.  
“All right. I got to be honest, that’s true about me.” Shawn admitted with fake sadness. “I’m going back home. I’m going straight to church and asking for forgiveness again.”  
“Uncle Shawn has to ask for forgiveness again?” Dean asked a little shocked.  
“I’m curious on how many this will be.” Seth added for the two to start laughing.  
Sandow continued to shot the three brothers glares at Seth and Dean yelling out that he was common trash. DX huddled up to start talking about what their was going to be and the three brothers decided to just annoy Sandow.  
“Nice dress.” Seth yelled out for another glare to get sent at him.  
“You going commando under there?” Dean asked and the two knew he was close to going after them.  
Hunter began to talk and Shawn came right out of a corner to give Sweet Chin Music to Sandow. It had him dazed enough for Hunter to then give the man a pedigree that had him laid out on the mat. When the lights went out, Seth and Dean snuck over the barricade to lay play girl on top of him and draw in marker on his face. Right before the lights went back on the two made it back to Roman’s side looking like they were innocent little boys.   
“Lets go backstage.” Roman instructed and the security guard led them away.  
Once there, they were greeted by their mom who shook her head at what her two sons at done. Though arms being thrown over them made the three turn to see Shawn, their dad, and the three others of DX.  
“Our little Degenerates in training are all grown up.” Shawn faked cried.  
“Nice touch on Sandow.” X-Pac told them and he patted Seth on the back.  
“When you grow up learning from DX, you like to show everyone the results.” Dean informed as him and Seth fist bumped with each other.  
“You got that right.” Seth agreed and Roman put out a fist with them.  
“How long before these three will be call up Hunter?” Billy Gunn asked.  
“Don’t know. Regal wants to make sure they’re not going to end up putting itching powder in all of their fellow wrestlers trunks.” Hunter answered to see Seth and Dean smirk.  
“Sandow is the only one that we did it to. He called me a skunk head and told Dean he couldn’t go even a fifteen minute match without coughing.” Seth explained as DX had impressed looks.  
“You can also thank Dwayne for getting us the playgirl magazines for us.” Dean added and the two began to walk down the hall with Roman.  
Through the hall, they saw some things that people would find strange like R-Truth and Roddy Piper trying to jump rope with an invisible person. At their dad calling them, he motioned them to come into an office and he leaned back on a desk.  
“I’m going to be calling out Lesnar tonight.”  
“Dad, you can do that.” Seth said.  
“Lesnar broke your arm last time dad.” Dean reminded.  
“I don’t care. Heyman went over the line when he called you three little princes and mentioned your mom.”  
“We are always called little princes because you refer to yourself as the king of kings.” Roman told him and Hunter shook his head.  
“You three aren’t to get dragged into this. Heyman has been warned to not bring family into this stuff. If him and Lesnar want to keep on acting like they won’t be punished, then they can prove it at Summerslam.”  
“Listen to us dad. Lesnar will hurt you and we can’t watch that.” Seth told him nd turned to head for the door.  
“Seth I have to do this.”  
“I won’t let you just risk your career. It’s bad enough Joe, Jon, and Colby can’t wrestle. Don’t make us watch your career be ended.” Seth explained for Hunter to walk over to him.  
“You won’t have to. As long as you three are there, I promise to not let Lesnar win this time.” Hunter promised and kissed the boy’s forehead. “Everything is going to be okay my little architect.”  
“It better be.” Seth mumbled.  
Hunter hugged his middle son with a smile as he hated that all three were growing too fast for his liking. Soon it was time for the boys to retuned to their seats and they heard their dad’s music begin to play. At their dad coming back out to the ring, the boys were nervous on what was going to happen between him and Brock Lesnar.  
“Dad?” Dean whispered and Hunter gave the three a nod to assure them that everything will be okay.  
The three could not watch their dad have his arm broken in the video and Hunter didn’t like watching it either. He brought the mic to his mouth once the video was done playing. Dean leaned forward on the barricade as he listened to his dad talk and he heard a creepy laugh that made him turn. All the way at the end of the row was none other than Bray Wyatt who was looking right at him with a dark smirk and Dean felt a pressure in his head. Ignoring the pressure in his head, Dean slapped his brothers to get their attention and they looked to where he was to see Wyatt walking away. Before they could say anything, Brock Lesnar’s music played for his advocate Paul Heyman to come down the ramp. The man looked at the three boys, which made Hunter glare at him for even daring to look at his sons. Paul being called the horse’s ass made the advocate frown and then the man started to talk. When Heyman told their dad that Lesnar would no verse him at Summerslam, the boys knew it was a bad choice to be made.  
“If things get bad, you two are going backstage.” Roman instructed his brothers.  
“No. We’re not going to leave you here to just fight off Lesnar with dad.” Seth replied and turned back to the ring as their dad began to insult Lesnar.  
“My god man. What’s happened to you? I mean what are you a child? That is what I teach my children not to do. Is that what you teach your children?” Heyman asked while looking at the three boys, which Hunter noticed and smacked the mic away.  
“Hey, what did I tell? You don’t talk about my family or my kids.” Hunter warned as he back Paul into a corner.  
“This is not going good.” Dean whispered.  
“Lets hope Lesnar is not here or dad might be in real trouble.” Seth sighed as he shook his leg nervously as they went back to what Heyman was saying.  
“I shouldn’t talk about your children because actually I feel sorry for your children.” Paul said for his eyes to go right onto the three boys. “You ever hear the line the sins of the father shall be visited upon the children?”  
“Now Heyman is so going to get it.” Seth asides they heard their mom’s music play and Stephanie came down the ramp with a dangerous look on her face.  
“That’s Triple H’s wife. The mother of his children, Stephanie McMahon.”  
On their dad’s face was an amused smirk since he knew his wife wasn’t going to let Heyman get away with what he had said about their sons. Roman, Seth, and Dean were all happy they have never gotten their mom as mad as she was now. She walked pass her sons as she headed for the ring and instructed the three to stay where they were. Like her husband, Stephanie towered over Heyman and she went right up to him with a mic in her hand.  
“Let me tell you one thing Heyman. You don’t ever speak about my children, ever again.” Stephanie told him. “Do you understand that?”  
All three of the boys were smiling along with their dad at how dangerous their mom could be when her protective instincts kicked. Also she was the one who had taught her son how to make people do what she wanted. Stephanie continued to insult Paul by bringing up his failures int he company.  
“Daddy? We’re going to talk about daddy now?” Paul began.  
“Shut up.” Stephanie hissed for the three boys to see become Heyman shocked at her. “At least my daddy had the guts a few years ago to step in the ring with my husband, which more than I can say for Brock Lesnar. At least my kids will be proud of their father and their grandfather…”  
“We are.” the three whispered that Hunter saw and he nodded.  
When their mom smacked Paul right in the face, all three were impressed that she had almost taken the man off his feet. That was enough for Paul to agree to the Summerslam match and then he realized that he had played right into her hand. Stephanie was smiling at him as she knew he did what she wanted of him, but it only made Heyman more daring.  
“Daddy’s little girl Stephanie. You always get what you want.” Paul said to see her shrug with a smirk that her husband wore too. “I fell for it. You always get exactly what you wanted. Is what your father taught you. It’s what you teach your children is that the lesson-”  
He was stopped by Stephanie tackling him in anger for saying her sons were taught that. Hunter just watched his wife pound on Heyman as his sons shook their head at it in amusement.  
“You two are like that.” Roman whispered to his younger brothers.  
“We take after our mom with knowing how to make someone do what we want.” Seth told the oldest with a proud smile.  
All three froze at hearing Brock Lesnar’s music play and saw their dad get their mom to her feet. Stephanie looked to her husband and glanced to their sons worried of them getting hurt.  
“Security will keep him from touching them.” Hunter assured as he got his wife out of the ring.  
“No dad!” Seth screamed as he watched his dad get shoulders to the stomach.  
“We need to move.” Roman tugged on his brothers arms to pull them away.  
A security guard led them from their seats as they watched their dad knock Lesnar out of the ring. The boys cheered with the crowd at what their dad had done, but were suddenly separated from each other by crowds of people. Seth made his way in the direction of backstage in hopes of either finding his brothers or parents. When Seth reached backstage, he turned to look around for them while walking backwards and ended up bumping into something. His eyes went wide as he backed up quick at seeing Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman only a few feet away.  
“Well if it isn’t one of Triple H’s little princes.” Paul laughed as he looked down at the boy who had fallen down.  
“You touch me and you can forget about ever winning another championship.” Seth told him with a brave face.  
“Now we both know that Hunter would want our heads for touching you. Though I’m curious if you are the one he was talking to me about.” Paul said as he kneeled down to cup Seth’s face. “You have your mom’s eyes, but your dad’s love of long hair.”  
“Don’t touch me.” Seth spat as he smacked Heyman’s hand away.  
“He isn’t the one.” Brock informed as his eyes stayed glued on the boy. “Though soon him and the boy will be of the right ages. This one will lead the one he wants to us.”  
“What the hell are you talking about butt face?” Seth asked.  
“He’s got his parents tongue.” Paul laughed as he grabbed the back of Seth’s hair. “I’m curious if since you aren’t the one he wants. Then maybe we should claim you for ourselves or maybe that big brother of yours.”  
“Rome will kick your ass.” Seth told him and hissed at the tug on his hair.  
“We’ll see about that little prince. Soon all of the right necessities will be ready and with us. First part will be started and then the next parts will be added.” Paul explained.  
“Necessities?” Seth looked at him confused.  
“Blood of the king and queen shall bring forth the apocalypse. When it comes, only the beast and eater of worlds will be left along with their allies. Sacrificing the one who carries the darkness of blood is the key.”  
“Blood of the king and queen?” Seth looked down confused.  
“Soon the fun will begin little prince.” Paul whispered and then a pressure built in Seth’s head for him to cry out with closed eyes.  
“Seth!”  
Opening his eyes confused on what had just happened, Seth saw Shawn and X-Pac came over to the boy’s side. Both kneeled down to set hands on Seth’s back as he was slowly helped to his feet to lean heavily on Shawn.  
“What happened?” Shawn asked worried.  
“I got separated from Dean and Roman. Made my way back here and then there was this pressure in my head before hearing you two call my name.” Seth explained as he tried to push the fog out of his head.  
“Lets get you back to the others.” X-Pac informed as him and Shawn led the boy back.  
In another hallway of the arena, Dean and Roman found each other and didn’t notice Bray Wyatt watching them. He was about to move closer when a thing of lightning hit the floor by his feet for him to stay where he was.  
“I should’ve known the deadman would bring his little boy with him.” Wyatt laughed as he turned around to see Jeff Hardy standing there with arms crossed. “Though I expected him to want you to stay well protected by your serpent bodyguard.”  
“You will not harm them.” Jeff told him.  
“What are you going to do about it?” Wyatt asked for him to hear shrieks. “Looks like the spirits are on your side right now. Perhaps next time we can end this a little differently.”  
Bray walked down the hall to get farther from the Helmsley brothers and Jeff had to lean back on the wall to keep himself from falling over. A hand was to his side as he fought back a pained look and saw Roman wrap an arm around Dean. He pushed himself off the wall to continue down the hallway as the brothers soon saw Seth with Shawn and X-Pac.  
“Are you okay?” Roman asked concerned.  
“I’m fine. Just got myself a small headache.” Seth answered.  
The brothers soon were reunited with their parents who wrapped their arms around them. Stephanie and Hunter led their sons towards the back doors of the arena ready to head back to the hotel for some needed rest after a big show. Seth leaned against his dad with a smile as he was happy the man was okay and hadn’t been hurt again by Lesnar. Though something kept nagging Seth in the back of his head that Lesnar was up to something bigger than just a match against his dad at Summerslam. Ignoring it with a shrug, Seth joined in on with Dean and Roman on talking about how they couldn’t wait to one day be able to main event a Summerslam.

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Bad Dreams

Dean walked out of his bedroom in family’s house to find one of his parents after having woken up from a bad dream. The little boy soon found his dad downstairs in the den sitting on the couch watching tv. When Dean called to his dad, Hunter turned to his son who had tears tracks going down on his face and red eyes from crying.  
“Bad dream?”  
Arms were held open for the boy to go running over into them and was lifted onto his dad’s lap. The boy leaned on his dad’s chest for him to feel something wet there. He put a hand to his dad’s chest to pull it back for blood to be seen on his hand and the boy was shocked to see it.  
“Dad?” Dean looked up to see his dad limp against the couch with blank eyes staring at the tv. “Dad?”  
“He’s gone now pup.” a voice whispered in Dean’s ear. “The king no longer can protect you.”  
“No!”  
Getting to his feet, Dean ran to try locating his mom or brothers in hopes of them protecting him. He suddenly was shoved from behind to fall on his back at his current age of thirteen. The boy went to get up for something invisible to keep him pinned to the cold ground. Fear went through Dean as he felt a weight on top of him that felt like it was crushing him. Slowly the boy’s arms were pushed to be above his head as something caressed his face. He closed his eyes tightly as the carasses left a coldness on his face that made him shover badly.  
“Somebody help me.” Dean yelled as he kept trying to get free.  
“You’re closing in on the age range pup.”  
“No!” Dean cried as he felt like he couldn’t breath.  
“Soon it will be time pup.” a female voice said in a whisper.  
“Abigail.” Dean mouthed as his lungs wouldn’t work.  
“Dean?” a familiar voice called.  
As Dean struggled to breath, he felt himself being shaken while his name was called in a panicked tone. Weakly Dean opened his eyes to see Seth next to him while Roman stood to the side. Seth brought Dean’s inhaler to the youngest’s mouth for him to take some puffs. Once Dean was able to breath, he was held in Seth’s arms as he began to cry from the bad dream. Circles were rubbed on Dean’s back as Roman helped get Dean down to the extra bed. The youngest clung to Roman who laid on the bed beside him whispering comforting words to him.  
“I can’t sleep without seeing it and then-” coughs stopped Dean from continuing.  
“Sh. You need to calm down.” Seth instructed as he had him take a puff from his inhaler.  
Tears continued down Dean’s face as he shook in the oldest boy’s arms. Seth and Roman shared a glance with each other and the middle boy went to grab his cell phone. He called one of the Anoa’i brothers in hopes of them being able to help. At Colby answering the phone, Seth released a sigh of relief and could hear the sleep in the young man’s voice.  
“Hey Colby. Sorry if I woke you up.”  
“Don’t worry about it.” Colby assured. “What’s up?”  
“It’s Dean. He’s having really bad dreams and we are hoping you know of an old Samoan trick that can help.”  
“Yeah mom and dad had one for Jon sine he used to suffer from bad dreams too when younger.” Colby answered and then there was a loud slam. “I can you snoring Joe from the other side of the wall.”  
“Didn’t he get strips to stop his snoring?” Roman asked since the phone was on speaker.  
“He hates wearing them.” Colby informed. “Let me see if Joe and Jon remember the ingredients.”  
There was sounds of arguing between the three at Colby waking the two other men up. Once everything had settled down, Joe got on the phone to talk to the boys.  
“Jon had a bad dream problem too. We always heard him say Abigail in his sleep.” The ingredients are-”  
“Abigail?” Roman asked.  
“Yeah. Why?” Joe could tell there was something wrong.  
“When Dean had the incident in the ER, I heard him say Abigail.” Roman explained.  
“My dreams were messed up though Rome. Cobs and Joe had to always untangle me from my blankets from all my thrashing. Also some creepy voice kept talking to me.” Jon told the boy.  
“Dean.” Roman watched the youngest run into the bathroom to start getting sick.  
“He getting sick?” Jon asked.  
“Yep.” Seth answered and kept Kevin from running into the bathroom.  
The dog seemed to be crying and trying to get to Dean with a determined struggled. Seth set the dog down back in the doggie bed and instructed him to stay there to keep from getting tripped on.  
“This might not be a Samoan trick, but our parents have used it to help with any of our bad dreams.” Joe informed and gave them to ingredients.  
“Thank you.” Roman said before hanging up Seth’s phone.  
“Dean’s still getting sick.” Seth informed. “Do you think his and Jon’s dreams are connected?”  
“Most likely not.” Roman replied as they went in the bathroom.  
A towel was wet with cold water to be put on the back of Dean’s neck by Roman. Kneeling beside Dean was Seth who rubbed circles on his back. That got Dean to lean into his slightly older brother as he started to fall back to sleep from exhaustion.  
“I’ll soon have you in my grips pup.” the creepy voice whispered.  
“You will not be lost like the last one.” a female voice said.  
Dean had no strength to try pushing the voices away out of head or to wake himself up. He was helped out of the bathroom by his brothers to the empty bed for him to lay in it. The oldest boys didn’t see the blood that was coming out of his nose slowly or hear the cries Kevin was making as he was curled up in a corner.

 


	19. NXT Champion & First Part

Seth Rollins stood in the ring in shock as he held the NXT Championship and heard his dad’s voice. The man came over to give Seth a hug from how proud he was of his middle son for winning the title.  
“Me and your mom are so proud of you little architect.” Hunter whispered in his ear.  
“Thanks dad. It means so much with having you here for this.” Seth had tears in his eyes as he hugged his dad.  
When the celebration was over, Seth was allowed to go backstage and was immediately hugged by his friends and then his brothers came over. Seth came out of that great memory as he had just finished defending his title with a hard won win. He got backstage of NXT to see his brothers and friends like that day waiting to congratulate him on the win.The three brothers hugged and Seth held the belt up as they put their fist together as their symbol of their brotherhood that will never be broken.  
“We’ll leave you guys to catch up since rumor has been Dean representing NXT in dark matches on the pay per views.” Paige said to see the brothers look down.  
It wasn’t a secret that the three brothers were starting to get seen as being popular with the crowd and might be getting called up soon. Paige, CJ, and Corey left the brothers to head for the locker room and Dean leaned on the still and only ever NXT champion. When they got to the locker room, Seth gave the belt to Roman as he went in the bathroom to get cleaned up.  
“Dad said that he is paying for dinner.” Roman said through the door.  
“Sounds great, but I thought he was still in Connecticut.” Seth said from the other side.  
“He is. That is why he gave me money to make sure that we treat the retained NXT champion to whatever he wants for dinner.” Roman informed and soon Seth came out of the bathroom.  
“Lets go then.” Seth smirked as he put an arm over Dean.  
They headed out of the locker room to head right to for the doors when a creepy laugh got their attention. At the door blocking them was Bray Wyatt who looked to be amused by how close the brothers were.  
“Hello little pups.” Bray greeted.  
“Can we help you with something?” Roman asked.  
“Rumor is that you are the top dogs of this company now and soon will be working for the thrones.”  
“Who told you that?” Dean asked.  
“I have been told a lot of things. Like the real reason that you are only doing dark matches Ambrose. Seems like you can’t stop coughing after a hard match.”  
“You going to keep talking useless crap or get to your point.” Roman warned the bearded man.  
“I wanted to let the three of you know that soon, everything is going to fall right into place.” Bray said before walking away.  
“Him and Bo get too into character.” Seth sighed as he adjusted the belt on his shoulder.  
“Agreed bro. Man I thought we were a little crazy, but those two brothers are just out there.” Dean added and they continued on to the taxi that was waiting for them.  
Getting into the backseats, Seth instructed the driver on where they were going and Seth could see his brothers proud smiles at him. It’s never been about the belt to them and just about making history together to make their parents proud. Seth pulled the belt off his shoulder and set it on his lap with his eyes on it.  
“This is for Colby.” he told his brothers who nodded.  
“Every thing we do is for them.” Roman hugged both of his brothers.  
When they stopped in an alley outside some old building, the brothers were really confused on what was going on. Dean and Seth could see Roman look at the driver and he knocked on the separating window to try getting his attention. At no response from the driver, Roman tried to open the door for it to be locked.  
“Rome.” Seth and Dean seemed to shake in fear at what could be happening.  
“Kick the door.” Roman ordered and the three began to try getting out.  
Soon they had the door open and got out to start making their way for the end of the alley. As they ran to escape, Seth removed his cell phone to try calling his dad as he was the only one who came to his mind. Before he could hit the green button, the three boys were grabbed roughly to be slammed on the ground. They tried to fight their kidnappers off who easily dragged them through an open door of the old building.  
“Our family is going to make you all pay for this.” Seth yelled as him and his brothers were then seated in chairs.  
The boys went to get out of the chairs when Roman saw Dean’s nose was bleeding. One of Dean’s hands wiped the blood away as he was confused on why it was bleeding. At hearing a laugh, the three looked up at a balcony where someone in the shadows stood.  
“You three have finally come to the first part. One of you holds the key to power that he shares with the two of his brothers.” a male voice said as the boys watched him.  
“What do you want with us?” Roman asked as he saw one of the men give Seth the NXT title.  
“We have been watching the three of you since your births. Our first three choices were sadly stopped from being able to start our plans early due to an unexpected outcome when we tried to obtain them. So we had to continue with you three princes at the regular timeline.”  
“So what was your plan for us?” Dean asked as he wiped more blood from his nose.  
“We had to separate the three of you from the king and queen. Though it seems the ones we trusted couldn’t do that and you ended up back with them. You three princes have no clue of what has been planned since your births.”  
“Our parents will kick your asses.” Seth spat as he tried to get his phone off the floor where he had dropped it.  
“Not if they have no idea.” the man laughed.  
Before Seth could grab his phone, it was kicked out of his reach and the boy glared up at the masked man. The boy took the closeness as an opening to kick the man between the legs as his brothers attacked the men close to them too. Quickly they fought in hopes of making their way to the door for them to escape. Again they were stopped as Seth and Dean were grabbed by their necks to be lifted off their feet. Roman stood only a few feet from the door with his eyes on his struggling brothers. A prick in the back of his neck had Roman falling to his knees as everything started to blur. Both Seth and Dean felt the same in the back of their necks and were dropped to land on their sides unable to move. The three boys reach out for each other for their closed fist to go limp as they fell unconscious. Roughly they were dragged over to be laid on their backs and the masked men opened some cases.  
“Inject them with the serum.” the man on the balcony ordered. “It is time for us to move on from the first part and the Hounds Of Justice to be awoken. Then we move closer to having power over everyone.”  
The men cut the boys shirts off for their bare backs to be revealed and where their spines were was wiped down. Needles were removed from the cases to be lined up with the boys’ spines. At three pain filled screams, Stephanie and Hunter woke up in their bed panting as their hotel room was filled with darkness of night. Both reached for their cell phones to call their sons and had none of them answer, which began to worry them. At both getting a text from Seth asking what was wrong, they relaxed at getting some kind of contact with their sons. Both though could not shake the feeling that something was wrong and found themselves unable to fall back to sleep.


	20. Missed Day

Morning light shined in through the window of the Helmsley brothers’ dorm room for it to hit them. All three were asleep in their beds and groaned at the light on them that woke them up. Slowly Roman pushed himself up to feel pain going up his spine as he glanced to his younger brothers. Dean was asleep on his side with his back facing the oldest. Above Roman was Seth who slept on his stomach with a pillow over his head to block out the light. The oldest picked up his cell phone off the floor for his eyes to widen at the time.  
“Guys get up.” he told the two while grabbing his clothes. “We’re going to be late for practice.”  
At hearing that they were going to be late, Seth and Dean got out of their beds to start getting dressed. The three were putting on their shoes when there was a knock on their door for Seth to get up to answer it. He opened the door to see Paige and was given a strong punch to the face before he could even greet her.  
“That’s for yesterday asshole.”  
“What?” Seth looked at her confused.  
“You three have a lot of nerves to attack some of the tag teams.” CJ said with crossed arms as she, Paige, and Corey came in.  
“Wait what?” Roman asked as him, Dean, and Seth looked totally lost.  
“You three almost badly hurt some of our fellow NXT wrestlers.” Corey repeated to see the three shocked.  
“We don’t remember doing that.” Dean informed as he began to tap his collarbone nervously.  
“I thought yesterday was the show and I retained my title.” Seth said as he was still rubbing where Paige had punched him.  
“You three are stupid to think that-” Corey began to see the really lost looks on his friends’ faces. “How could you guys not remember?”  
“We don’t know. Last thing we remember is getting in a taxi to head for a restaurant to celebrate Seth retaining his title.” Roman explained.  
“You guys don’t remember a whole day.” CJ was shocked.  
“We just woke up to the sunlight on our eyes and were rushing to get ready for practice.” Dean informed as he turned around for Paige to grab his arm.  
“What is this from?” she asked and touch a needle mark on his neck.  
“Ow.” Dean flinched from it.  
“You two have them too.” CJ informed Roman and Seth.  
“Did you three get drugged or something?” Corey asked as the three sat on the beds.  
“I don’t think so.” Roman had a hand to his head confused.  
“You three weren’t acting yourselves yesterday.” Corey told them and accidentally knocked Seth’s open water bottle on him. “Sorry.”  
“I now have to change my shirt.” Seth mumbled and pulled his shirt off.  
When he turned to find a new shirt to wear, there were gasps from his friends that made him worried. Corey moved him over to a mirror to show that going down his spine were needle marks. Both Dean and Roman lifted their shirts for them to have the same on their spines.  
“This is really creepy.” CJ said.  
“Maybe we should go see if Dusty can help.” Paige suggested.  
They all left the room once Seth had pulled a shirt on and headed for the bus that would take them to the arena. When there, the six went looking for Dusty and almost ran right into Regal.  
“Just the three brothers I’ve been sent to find.” Regal said as he looked right at Dean, Seth, and Roman.  
“Where’s Dusty? We really need to talk with him about something.” Corey told the man.  
“He’s in his office, but I want to have a word with you three boys about what you did yesterday.”  
“That’s why we are looking for Dusty.” Seth informed.  
“Go ahead and tell me what you wish to talk with me about.” Dusty came over with Joey Mercury following behind.  
“We don’t remember what happened yesterday.” Roman told him and Dusty looked confused.  
“Lets go on to my-” Dusty began to be interrupted by Paul Heyman walking in.  
“Make way for your WWE Champion CM Punk’s advocate.” Paul said as he saw the three men glare at him.  
“We’ve warned you about coming here Heyman.” Mercury spat.  
“I have come to observe the talent here and perhaps the next big things.” Paul looked right at the three brothers.  
“Leave my wrestlers alone. None of them want to work for a no good bastard like you Heyman.” Dusty told him and Paul just laughed.  
“Now we both know wrestlers like to get power and to the top fast.”  
“Corey, CJ, Paige; get to training. Boys go to my office.” Dusty ordered the six teens.  
Roman led his brothers away by their arms and saw Dusty not look away from Heyman. Once the boys were gone, Regal stepped forward to look right at Heyman with disgust.  
“You stay away from those boys. All three don’t need you to make it to the main roster.”  
“Funny since their dad used Flair to help him get to the top.” Paul said. “And still uses his wife to help him get any match he wants.”  
“Keep your mouth shut Heyman.” Mercury warned.  
“I believe that it is time for me to go. There is so much for me to get done for my client CM Punk before Survivor Series.”  
Heyman began to walk away with a smirk on his face and the three men didn’t take their eyes off him till he was gone. A snort of annoyance left Regal as he shook his head at the man while mumbling a few curses. At hearing three familiar screams of pain, they went running to Dusty’s office to see the Helmsley boys were gone along with the office being a wreck. It looked like something had broken the door down before dragging the boys out. Regal and Mercury saw the worried look in Dusty’s eyes at what Heyman had planned for the three boys.


	21. Survivor Series 2012

In a dark storage room, Paul Heyman entered to see the three boys sitting on crates in pure black clothing. Roman was looking at his closed hand while rubbing his wrist as Seth sat on the floor putting his two toned hair up. Leaned back on the wall with his legs up to his chest was Dean tapping his collarbone impatiently.  
“You three know what you are to do out there?” Heyman asked the boys.  
“We take out Ryback and make sure the WWE Championship stays with CM Punk.” Seth answered as he stood up.  
“Good. Once you three are done, return here and I’ll have the three of you collected.” Heyman informed.  
“What if we want to go out?” Roman asked as he glanced to the man. “Maybe we don’t want to be collected.”  
“Without me, you three will not be able to care for yourselves.” Paul warned as Dean just kept looking down. “Have you eaten Ambrose?”  
“Not hungry.” Dean said as the tapping quickened.  
“Just be ready for the match. If Punk loses that title, you three will see what real pain truly is.” Paul told them and then left the room.  
“Why don’t we stand up to him?” Seth asked the oldest of them.  
“He makes the orders Seth and we follow like obedient dogs.” Roman replied as he got off the crate.  
“We are a lot stronger than him though.” Seth mumbled.  
“Lets go.” Roman ordered and dragged Dean off the crate.  
The three boys left the storage room to head down the hall without being noticed by anyone. As they were making their way for the exit through the crowd, the boys didn’t realize that their dad was justing coming out his office. He went to call his sons for them to disappear from his sight and lost track of them in the crowd. They all put on baseball caps to hide their hair and faces after pulling on the security jackets. Roman led his brothers through the door and to an entrance to make their way down the stairs. No one paid any attention to them as they made their way down to stand right at the barricade and could see the triple threat match that was going on. The younger boys gave nods to Roman as they saw Ryback put Cena on his shoulders to deliver a shell shock. Quickly the three slipped off their jackets before knocking their caps off to then hop the barricade. Together Seth and Dean attacked Ryback before he could go for a cover on Cena while Roman then got in to stomp on the man.   
“What is this?”  
“Who the-what the-”  
“What is this?”  
“These three guys just came rushing through the crowd. They attacked Ryback and what in-” Cole explained.  
“What in the world?” King added.  
All three boys soon had Ryback rolled out of the ring and set him up to deliver a triple power bomb through the table. Michael Cole had recognized all three boys from NXT and was trying to figure out why they were there together. A glance went to each of them before they sent Ryback right through the table together. Roman had his brothers head back over the barricade as they saw Punk cover Cena to retain the belt. They went back to the small room where some guys were waiting for them and the three went back to sitting on the crate.   
“We don’t need you babysitting us.” Roman told the men who refused to move away from the door.  
“I’m tired of doing as ordered and ending up still having to be watched.” Seth mumbled as he glance at Dean.  
The youngest was sitting against the wall tapping his collarbone as his other arm hugged his knees. A weak look was in his blue eyes as he seemed to be thinking about something.  
“Are you hungry?” Seth asked his brother. “You barely ate dinner.”  
“I’m fine Seth.” Dean replied.  
“Leave him alone Seth. Dean will eat when hunger finally takes over for him.” Roman told the blonde streaked hair boy.  
When Paul Heyman came in, he gave the three boys a proud smile at them doing what he ordered with no problems. The boys’ eyes were on him as they waited for him to say what they would be doing next.  
“I believe you three are now free for the rest of tonight.” Paul said. “All of you will be taken to your room at the hotel to rest.”  
Before they could protest, the masked men grabbed the boys to start leading them away. The boys tried to get out of the men’s grips on their arms, but weren’t able to and were basically dragged towards an exit. When they were outside, the boys heard their names be called for their dad to come out the door too.  
“What does he want?” Seth whispered to Roman.  
“Dusty told me that you three have been missing.” Hunter said as his sons just stared at him.  
“Well we’re not anymore.” Roman replied and saw his dad look at him a little shocked.  
“Why did the three of you get involved in that match?” Hunter asked his sons.  
“We were only doing what we were ordered.” Dean whispered to not be heard by their dad.  
“Time to go pups.” one of the masked men ordered.  
The men grabbed the boys to start dragging them towards a car and had them get into the backseats. Dean put a hand to his face as he felt like he was able to finally get the fog out of his head. He turned to the door that was about to be closed and tried to get to his dad for one of the men to stop him.  
“Let go of me. Dad!” Dean yelled as he reached out for his dad.  
“Dean.” Hunter began to make his way to the car.  
“Dad, help us.” Dean begged as the door was slammed closed and locked from the inside.  
At his brother’s yells, Seth felt something shove the own fog from his mind and he began to pound on the door for his dad. This made Hunter move faster as he tried to open for the door to get his sons out. A masked man shoved him away from the door for Hunter to watch the car begin to drive away with his sons calling for him to save them.  
“No!” Hunter yelled as he sunk to his knees.  
Soon the car stopped at a hotel for the three boys to be pulled out of the backseats. Dean and Seth threw strikes at the men for them to be thrown over the men’s shoulders as they were carried up a back staircase to the room Heyman had for them. Before the two could try escaping, the men pinned them down on the bed as one man came in with a case.  
“No!” both cried as they were then flipped onto their backs.  
“Heyman has warned you two about not behaving. If you stay in the room without any peeps, Heyman told us we don’t have to inject you two just yet.”  
Both were let up and they stayed on the bed as the door was closed and heavily locked. Roman stood against a wall with his arms crossed as his younger brothers got off the bed. They went over to Roman for his arms to go around them as he held them close for them to cry into his chest. All three hated what Heyman was doing to them and just wanted to be back with their parents who would protect them.


	22. Obeying Orders

Roman stood in the ring with his brothers at his side and they were watching the wrestlers who had surrounded the ring. He went to step forward when there was a cry from both Dean and Seth for him to turned around to them. Both were being restrained by masked men who had Roman’s brothers held by their hair.  
“Let them go.” Roman ordered.  
“First we need to get the blood of the king and queen.” one of the men said and brought a knife to Dean’s neck.  
“No!” Roman yelled as he ran to stop them.  
Before Roman could get the knife away, it cut Dean’s hand for cries of pain to leave the youngest. The oldest watched as the blood dripped off Dean’s hand to form a puddle on the floor. He went to get his brothers away when Seth’s hair was pulled for him to cry out for his older brother. At Dean being dragged away, Roman tried to get to him and went still by a scream from Seth. Fear gripped him as both of his brothers were dragged away as he was held on his knees and they screamed for him to save them.  
“Roman help us.”  
“No!” Roman sat up in bed panting and realized he was in a hotel room.  
He looked to his sides where Seth and Dean were still fast asleep against him. Moving some hair back from his face, Roman got out of the bed with waking his brothers and went into the bathroom to splash some water on his face. When he came out, he saw Paul Heyman come into the brothers hotel room with his stupid grin on his face.  
“Why are you here?” Roman asked.  
“I wanted to come check in on my hounds.”  
“We are not your hounds.”  
“Yes, you three boys are. The Hounds Of Justice will help us with claiming power and take out everyone who stands in our way.”  
“Who are the us?”  
“In time the three of you will find out and then the one will begin to be prepared for-”  
“You will leave him alone.” Roman ordered as he went to take a step forward.  
“Now we both know that you have no way of standing against me. The serum in you keeps you from being disobedient and the three of you won’t do anything except what I order.” Paul told the boy and then banged on the door.  
That woke Dean and Seth up who looked around the room confused and then saw Heyman. Both grabbed their glasses off the night table before getting off the bed to go right to Roman’s side.  
“Get ready boys. We have a big night and I want my hounds to start taking out those who will get in our way.” Paul ordered them before leaving the room.  
Roman could see his brothers’ nervousness and wrapped his arms around them. He whispered some comforting words to them and hoped that one day they could get away from Heyman.  
At another hotel, Hunter and Stephanie were going over plans for Raw that night. Stephanie was pulled against her husband’s chest as she began to cry at thinking about their sons and possibility of them being at the show.  
“I want our babies back Hunter.”  
“Me too Steph. Me too.”  
“Why did they just show up and not-”  
“I fear the Heyman has them in his grips and they’re trapped.”  
She nodded and got up to start getting ready for their day and closed the bathroom door behind her. Hunter was still on the bed with his face in his hands as he heard his sons calling for him the other night. Memories of the boys growing up flashed in his head from when Seth and Dean were first starting to walk to when Roman who comb on his back for a piggy back ride. For years Hunter has tried to be there for his sons, but now he fears that his job stopped him from doing that enough. Now his sons were somewhere he didn’t know with Paul Heyman having his hand on them.  
Hours later right before Raw had started, the boys again were kept in a storage room where they would be hidden. Heyman had ordered all three to be on their best behavior as they were given dinner to eat before they would have to go out. Both Roman and Seth ate all of their food while Dean barely ate anything and was about to toss his food away.  
“You need to eat more Dean.” Roman told the youngest.  
“I’m not hungry.” Dean answered as Seth rubbed at his neck.  
“You’re going to start bleeding if you keep rubbing at it.” Roman said.  
“It’s itchy though and I hate that it goes down my spine.” Seth replied as his wrist was grabbed gently.  
“You have to ignore it.”  
When it was time for the boys to go out, they again donned the black clothing along with the security jackets and baseball caps. When it was time for Punk’s little celebration, the three boys hid beside the barricades. They looked like crew monitoring the show and weren’t questioned by the audience. Dean and Seth were crouched on one side while Roman was crouched across from them. When they heard Ryback’s music, they waited till he was in sight before knocking their jackets and caps off for the boys to attack the large man. They started throwing punches and kicks at Ryback who was trying to fight against them. Seth was pushed into the apron for Dean to be pushed into him and the two fell on the floor while Roman continued to fight. The oldest boy was then tossed into the barricade and then Ryback went back after the younger boys. He tossed Seth into another barricade for him to go back to laying on the floor dazed. Dean got to his feet to grab Ryback’s leg to keep him from getting fully in the ring.  
“Dean.” Seth got up to run over and slide into the ring.  
He began to throw forearm strikes at the large man to help Dean keep control over him. Soon the two brothers were attacking Ryback together while Roman got into a corner prepared to strike. When he saw his brothers be tossed away, he ran over to attack the large man. Soon Dean and Seth had Ryback backed into the ropes as they worked together to attack him. Roman got out of the ring to then grab Ryback’s legs to drag him out of the ring and all three were attacking the large man. While Dean and Seth were still attacking, Roman went over to the announce table.  
“Let’s do it again.” Roman said to remove the cover and then clear it off.  
“Oh come on.” Jerry Lawler sighed as he saw they would be losing their table.  
“Get him up.” Roman instructed his brothers as they held Ryback’s arms. “Let’s go.”  
Ryback was led over to the announce table with Dean and Seth on both sides of him while Roman stood in front. The brothers set Ryback up for the triple powerbomb and moved as one to send him through the table. They looked at Ryback for a few seconds before glancing up at CM Punk who was watching them from inside the ring. As Punk was leaving the ring, the brothers got in to hear the crowd cheering for them and they stood in a line with Roman in the middle. Dean closed his eyes for a second a darkness pushing in his head and quickly shoved it away.  
“Good boys.” Paul Heyman whispered to make it look like he was talking to Punk.  
The three left the ring and made their way back to the storage room as Dean almost collapsed. He was caught by Seth who looked at Roman worried about what was wrong with the youngest. Before they could say anything, Heyman came in with one of the men who took Dean right from his brothers.  
“Give us our brother back.” Roman and Seth ordered.  
“He just is going to be given something to help with making him stronger.” Paul said.  
“Dean just needs to eat something and he’ll be fine.” Seth told him for Paul to laugh.  
“Is the serum making his appetite go away?”  
“We can take care of our brother.” Roman assured and finally Dean was passed back to the two.  
“Fine. Now I have a meeting in a half hour and you three need to be returned back to your hotel room.”  
“We’re not your lap-” Dean was cut off by his hair being grabbed.  
“If you three don’t start holding your tongues, arrangements will be made you to get injected twice a day.” Paul warned as all three boys were grabbed by the masked men.  
Roughly the three were dragged out of the room for the car and weren’t able to call out for help. The serum in them kept them from ever doing something that would go against Heyman’s orders or could get him into trouble.


	23. Lesnar Meets The Hounds

Brad Maddox had been asked to meet Paul Heyman in the back room of the arena that they were at. The man began to talk to Brad about him not getting done what he’s paid to do. At Paul saying he pays the Shield and they get done what he asked of them made Brad want to punch the man.  
“You’re also injecting them with stuff to make them obedient.” Brad whispered to Paul who only smirked.  
“Whatever gets them to obey. Pain is a good punishment for teenage boys.”  
Unknown to Brad was that hidden in the shadows were none other than the Shield. They made their presence known when Paul signaled them to come out for fear to go on Brad’s face. He looked at the three boys shocked by what Paul Heyman had done to them. In FCW, the three boys and him had gotten along and would sometimes hang out when not wrestling. At Paul giving the attack signal, the three were forced to obey and start beating down Brad. Of course when done, Paul saw the regret in the boys’ eyes at having hurt Brad. Not having the time to deal with this, he grabbed Seth by the hair to make a cry of pain leave him.  
“Now get back to your babysitters.” Heyman ordered as he released Seth.  
The three stayed quiet as they disappeared through a door as Heyman smirked. Soon the video ended for Vince McMahon to be glaring murder at Paul Heyman for daring to hurt his grandsons. Though the injections part wasn’t heard and Heyman was relieved that could still be hidden. Of course Paul had to make it look like he was panicking at the video having been seen by everyone.  
“I don’t feel well.”  
“Well?” Vince asked hiding his anger. “Mr. Heyman, this is a-it’s a personal performance review.”  
Already the crowd was saying Heyman was going to be fired and Vince wanted an explanation. He got the answer of ‘that wasn’t me’ and Vince almost laughed at hearing that from a full grown man. The man had two children and many grandchildren who have used that on him. Vince was really working to not punch Heyman for how he treats his grandsons. Before Vince could fire Paul, Brock Lesnar’s music began to play through the arena. When Lesnar came down the ramp, he circled the ring before he got in to stand next to Heyman.  
“Where are the hounds?” Brock asked in a whisper.  
“Secure.” Paul assured him.  
“Good.” Brock set a hand on Paul’s shoulder.  
“The serum works perfectly.”  
“Knew it would.” Brock gave Heyman a little nudge back. “Are they healthy?”  
“The youngest doesn’t eat.”  
“Is he ready?”  
“He’s of age. Though ‘he’ feels that we have to wait.”  
Brock then walked up to barely tower over Vince who didn’t look at all scared of the beast. At Brock trying to state he’s more powerful Vince pulled his head back to disagree.  
“Your grandsons belong to me.” Brock whispered for Vince to glare at him full on.  
“If I were you, I wouldn’t do something I would regret later on.” Vince warned that really meant give back my grandsons now. “Think about it.”  
Lesnar could hear Paul begging him to leave the ring, but knew it was all just a cover. In an instant, Brock got Vince on his shoulders to give the man an F-5. With a fake pleading tone, Paul begged Lesnar to stop as he looked at the old man with amusement. When they left the ring, Paul led Brock to where the boys were being kept. The two men entered the room for the Shield to be looking ready to attack them.  
“Don’t boys.” Paul ordered for them to unwillingly obey.  
“You’re going to pay for hurting our grandfather.” Seth as tears were in his eyes.  
“This attack won’t go unpunished.” Roman added.  
“Hounds Of Justice.” Brock said as he moved closer to the three. “The three of you boys have traits of your father.”  
“If the serum wasn’t in us, we’d show you how good our father had trained us.” Roman told the beast.  
“You.” Lesnar’s eyes went right on Dean.  
“What about me?” Dean asked crossing his arms.  
“Come here to me.” Brock ordered for Dean to have to obey.  
“No!” Roman and Seth grabbed their brother.  
“Brock needs to have a look at him.” Paul said for masked men to pull the older boys back.  
Dean moved closer to be only a few feet from Brock with no fear in his eyes. Roughly Brock forced Dean to his knees and gripped his hair to make him look up.  
“Soon boy. When the time comes, you will do your part and there is nothing your father can do to stop it.”  
“What part will that be?” Dean asked as pain came from his scalp.  
“A very painful part for you.” Brock whispered in his ear.  
Roughly Dean had his hair twisted for a cry of pain to leave him. Yells were coming from Roman and Seth as they fought against the masked men. Brock lowered his head to Dean’s ear as he looked right at the boy’s brothers with a dark smirk.  
“Maybe we’ll have your father listen as ‘he’ makes you scream.”  
“We can’t skip ahead Brock.” Paul said to the large man. “Remember what happened when we did that with-”  
The boy took advantage of Brock being distracted and got a low blow on the man. His hair was let go for the man’s grip and he landed back on his hands as rage filled Lesnar’s eyes. Unable to defend himself from the beast, Dean was grabbed by the neck to be pinned against a wall. Dean started to have trouble breathing from how tight Lesnar’s hand was wrapped around his airways.  
“Don’t ever do that again.” Brock told him with a dangerous tone before letting Dean go.  
Deep breathes were taken by Dean as he pulled out his inhaler for some quick puffs to calm his lungs. His brothers came running to his sides to put their arms over him protectively. Paul only smirked down at the three boys before he left the room with Lesnar following behind him.


	24. Reunited

The Helmsley brothers were in the room that Heyman was always keeping them and looked to the door when Paul and Brock came in. Anger was clear on both men’s faces as the boys tried to keep some distance from them in fear of being hurt. Lesnar had blood coming out of his head that made him look even more dangerous and like he was about to strike at them.  
“Your father.” Heyman pointed at the boys.  
“What about him?” Dean asked since no longer the three could watch the show.  
“He busted me open. Now you three are going to attack him.”  
“No. We won’t hurt our dad.” Seth said shaking his head.  
You will do it or Dean will be getting a taste of the pain that his part will-” Paul began.  
“Fine. We’ll attack our dad.” Roman agreed. “Just don’t hurt Dean.”  
“Good boys. Now you three have a promo to do.” Paul told them.  
When the boys were done with their promo, they waited in the storage room nervously. Their dad would know every move they could do, but could never defend against all three of them alone. Finally having gotten themselves ready, the three began to make their way to their dad’s office. Inside were Hunter and Vince who looked up at the opening of the door for the boys to enter.  
“Boys.” Hunter looked at them shocked.  
“Sadly your sons aren’t here for hugs. By attacking Brock, I have ordered you to get the same.” Paul said as he came in behind the boys. “Hounds.”  
About to attack their dad, the three stopped at feeling their desire to not obey take over. Paul saw this and anger went on his face before ordering the boys out of the office. They obeyed that to go back to the storage room for Heyman to send a text to someone.  
“You three really are going to be punished for this one.” Paul told them as there was a knock on the door. “Say goodbye to Dean since you won’t be seeing him for a bit.”  
Paul Heyman opened the door to reveal the Wyatt Family on the other side. A creepy smirk was on Bray Wyatt’s face as Dean moved closer to his brothers in fear.  
“Please Paul. We just need the injections of serum and-” Roman tried to explain to the man in a begging tone.  
“Too late.”  
He had men pull the three boys apart for Dean to be dragged over to the Wyatt Family. Cries for his brothers came from the boy as Harper and Rowan restrained his arms. Bray ran a hand down his face as Dean kept struggling against the men. Roughly Dean was dragged away with Bray leading the way. At dropping himself, Dean forced the men to let go of his arms and a pressure built in their heads. The boy took off down the hallway and turned his head to look behind him to make sure the Wyatts weren’t right there. He ended up going right into something or someone to start falling backwards. Dean was kept from falling to the ground by Hunter grabbing his arms to steady him.  
“What’s got you in a rush Dean?” Hunter asked his son.  
“Nothing.” Dean answered quick.  
“You’re shaking pretty bad.” Hunter said worried as he felt the boy’s arms were shaking. “Are you cold?”  
“No. I just need to be-”  
“There you are little pup.”  
Coming over from around a corner were Bray and his two followers whose eyes were on Dean. At seeing them getting closer, Dean tried to move away while hiding the fear in his blue eyes. Hunter now knew why his son had been rushing down the hallway. He set a hand on Dean’s shoulder while moving in front of the boy.  
“Can I help you with something Wyatts?”  
“I just want the pup.” Bray said and signaled something to Luke and Eric.  
Both of the men stepped closer to Dean to grab him by his arms tightly so that he couldn’t escape again. When Hunter went to force them away from his son, he was roughly shoved back to collide with a wall. He slowly got to his feet to see Dean struggling as they dragged him closer to Bray. Once right in front of the Wyatt Family’s leader, Dean had his face grabbed in Bray’s hands.  
“Calm yourself pup.”  
“Let go of me.” Dean ordered.  
“Seems like you need to be taught better obedience pup.” Bray said and grabbed Dean’s hair.  
The boy was tossed into a wall for his head to connect and he fell to the floor dazed. Before he could move, Dean’s arms were pinned to the floor by his head as he was forced to lay on his stomach. His hair was in a tight grip by Harper as Bray stood over him.  
“I’m going to enjoy this.” Bray whispered in Dean’s ear as he got on top of the boy.  
Distressed noises of fear were coming from the boy that awoken something deep within Hunter. He grabbed a folding chair to swing it at the Wyatt Family, which made them move away. A laugh left Bray as he signaled his two followers to leave with him. Once they were gone, Hunter ran over to where Dean still laid on the floor.  
“Hey it’s okay. They’re gone now.” Hunter said in a comforting tone as he helped Dean sit up. “Are you hurt?”  
“Can’t tell.” Dean answered his dad as he was now shaking worse.  
“Lets get you to a medic who can check you out.” Hunter slipped off his jacket to lay over the boy.  
Carefully he lifted his son up into his arms who was a lot lighter than he’s announced to be or the man remembered him being. Hunter carried him to a medic that he knew had a private room for his son’s safety. Luckily the room’s door was slightly open for Hunter to push on to go inside. An older man came walking over and was concerned about the boy in Hunter’s arms.  
“He was attacked.” Hunter informed.  
“Set him down on the bed.”  
Dean was set down to lay on the bed as the medic came over to start looking at him. Though the boy tried to move away when the medic went to touch him.  
“Relax Dean. He’s only making sure you’re not too badly injured.” Hunter told him in a soothing tone. “Here, hold my hand. When something hurts or feels uncomfortable, squeeze.”  
Taking his dad’s hand, Dean closed his eyes as the medic began checking him for any injuries. After a couple minutes, the medic went over to a counter to take stuff out of draws. On a tray was what is needed to draw blood and Hunter could see his son become nervous.  
“I need to get a sample of your blood.” the medic told the boy and cleaned his inner elbow.  
The needle was then inserted for Hunter to feel Dean squeeze his hand. Some words were whispered by him into his son’s ear as his free hand went through Dean’s hair. Once the blood had been drawn, the medic took the vial over to a machine that was turned on. He then came back over to lift Dean’s shirt for all of his ribs to be seen along with his stomach sunken in. Carefully the boy was rolled onto his side to be facing Hunter as the medic ran a hand over the needle marks along Dean’s spine. Once done with checking his spine, the medic handed Dean a gatorade and instructed him to drink it. Meanwhile he led Hunter into a small office to talk with him in private.  
“How old is the boy?”  
“Dean’s fourteen.” Hunter answered.  
“Did he work for Heyman?”  
“Yes. He still does and has since November. What’s wrong with my son?”  
“Your son is worn out. He is dehydrated, not eating enough, and is being given a serum that Heyman owns.”  
“A serum?”  
“It is what makes Lesnar so aggressive. Though using it on one much younger and smaller, can be very dangerous to the boy.”  
“I have three sons. Do you think Heyman has been using the serum on all three of them?”  
“Most likely. The serum brings out aggression, but also to obey commands.”  
“What do we do?”  
“The boy can’t be left unsupervised in the state he is in. On his spine are needle marks where he's been injected.”  
“I’ll keep an eye on him. What about my other two boys?”  
“Get them too. Hopefully the serum will get out of their systems with Heyman unable to get near them.” the medic explained before looking down. “I have to check him for any past sexual activity.”  
“No.” Hunter had tears in his eyes.  
“Hunter, I noticed blood right by his underwear band and the fact is that he would have been unable to fight.”  
“Okay.” Hunter nodded.  
Hunter and the medic walked in to see that Dean had dropped the gatorade on the floor. Fear was clear in the boy’s eyes at being in trouble for having dropped the drink. It was like looking at a trapped wolf pup who was scared of two big predators. When Hunter went to go closer to his son, Dean tried to get away and ended up falling off the bed to back himself into a corner. A hand went to Hunter’s head at the terrible pressure in it and saw Dean’s eyes on him. The pressure stopped at a needle in the boy’s neck for him to fall to the floor with barely open eyes.  
“The boy isn’t very stable.” Paul Heyman said with a shake of the head as he removed the needle to cap. “Wyatt said he would help the boy, so I gave the boy to him.”  
“You keep your hands off of my sons Heyman.” Hunter ordered as he moved closer.  
“Not so fast Helmsley. You see I know where your two other sons are and some pain can be caused to them if you keep making threats.”  
“You hurt my sons anymore and I’ll have you puking up your teeth.”  
Suddenly Heyman was hit in the back of the head for him to slump to the floor and behind him stood Shawn with a bedpan. He gave his friend a smile while dropping the bedpan onto the head of Paul with no care.  
“Good thing I decided to track you down.” Shawn said as he saw Hunter run to Dean’s side.  
“Dean. Focus on me.” Hunter instructed as he touched the boy’s face.  
“Dad.” the boy whispered weakly as his eyes began to close.  
“I saw some men escorting Seth and Roman to a car. Vince followed after them and said he was at a hotel only a couple minutes from the one we’re staying in.”  
“Can you go get them please Shawn?” Hunter asked as he held Dean.  
“No problem. Those who hurt my nephews are going to really pay.” Shawn promised and then left the room.  
Hunter picked his son up into his arms and decided to take him back to the hotel where he could rest in a bed comfortably. When at the rental car, Hunter set Dean down in the passenger’s seat to buckle him in. The man put his jacket again over his son before getting in the driver’s seat to head out of the parking lot. At the other hotel, Shawn arrived to see Vince McMahon holding a baseball bat with a deadly look on his face.  
“The bastards took Seth and Roman upstairs to a hotel room. Looks like until Heyman gets back, the men won’t leave the room.”  
“Lets go see if they ordered some room service.” Shawn said and they went on up to the floor.  
Knocking on the door, Shawn disguised his voice and did Hunter’s lines from 2006. Inside the room, Seth and Roman knew who it was just from the lines that they have heard their dad say whenever he would knock on their bedroom doors. When the men opened the door, a baseball bat hit one right in the face for him to fall to the floor. Shawn did a Sweet Chin Music on the second man to knock him out cold. Both boys got off the bed to run over to their uncle and grandfather who hugged them tightly.  
“Are you two okay?” Vince asked as he pushed Roman’s hair back to see if he was hurt at all.  
“We’re fine.” Roman answered.  
“The Wyatt Family though have Dean and they’re going to hurt-” Seth began for his uncle to touch his face.  
“Your dad has him. Right now Dean is just worn out from the serum that Heyman has been injecting into you three. A medic friend of ours says once the serum is out of him, he should feel better. The same will go for the two of you.” Shawn explained to the two boys.  
“Now grab your things so we can get you two to the hotel where we’re staying. Your dad has been so worried sick about you two and Dean.” Vince told his grandsons.  
Quickly Roman and Seth gathered all of their and Dean’s things before heading over. At a man starting to get up, Seth gave him a hard curb stomp that had him knocked back out. Roman gave a full strength superman punch to the second man who had gotten back on his feet. Their uncle and grandfather led them back out to the car for them to sit in the backseats clinging to each other. Soon the boys saw they were pulling up to the hotel and Vince had the car parked for the boys to be taken right up to the suite their dad was in. As soon as Shawn knocked on the door, it flew open for Hunter to be there with relief on his face at seeing Seth and Roman. The two boys ran forward to hug their dad who hugged them back tightly with tears in his eyes.  
“I’m so happy to have you both back.” he whispered into their hair.  
“We missed you so much dad.” Seth informed as he let tears fall from his eyes.  
“I got you my architect and powerhouse.” Hunter said and then pulled them inside to reveal Dean laying on a bed awake.  
The three boys all hugged on the bed as Hunter watched them with Vince and Shawn. It had been torture not having the three around and knew they would have to help them through some things. As long as Hunter had his babies back, it was all he cared about.


	25. Dealing With What Happened

In the middle of the night, Hunter was asleep alone in the bed of his room in the suite since Stephanie was still doing meetings. He felt someone shake his arm and opened his eyes a little to see Dean standing there with a nervous look. Running a hand over his hair, Hunter sat up a little with an arm held out to his son who got on the bed to lean against him.  
“Another bad dream?” Hunter asked as he ran a hand up Dean’s back.  
“Yeah.” Dean answered his dad with his head on his chest.  
“What happen in this one?”  
“Just me laying in my bed unable to move and then there’s that creepy laugh.”  
“As long as you are with me, your mom, or brothers; you will be safe Dean.” Hunter promised and hugged his son tighter. “Now get some sleep my lunatic.”  
Dean nodded and got out of bed to head back to his own room that he shared with his brothers. When morning came, Hunter woke up to the alarm on his phone going off and picked it up to see that he had to get his sons up for them to get on the road. Getting out of bed, Hunter got ready before heading into his sons’ room to see them all still asleep. He woke them up so that they could all begin getting ready and soon they were heading down to the lobby where Shawn came over to throw his arms over Seth and Roman.  
“Dad, wake you three up?”  
“Yeah.” Seth rubbed at his eyes under his glasses.  
“Shawn can you take them to go get breakfast?” Hunter asked his friend who nodded before leading the boys away.  
Removing his cell phone from his pocket, Hunter had remembered his medic friend wanted him to call for them to talk. He had taken all three of his sons to be checked out and would be told the results.  
“Morning Hunter.”  
“Back at you. So what are the test results?”  
“All three’s blood work revealed the serum should have worn out of them by now. Also I know you have been nervous about the whole rape test with Dean. It’s a relief and pleasure to tell you that there were no signs of it.”  
“That is great to hear. I had Shawn take the boys to get breakfast.”  
“Good. They need to eat especially Dean and Seth since both looked to not have been eating enough.”  
“Thank you for doing the test and you’ll be the boys’ main medic from now on.”  
Hunter hung up the phone to then head to the hotel’s restaurant where Shawn had the boys at a table with plate of egg sandwiches and glasses of orange juice. A smile came to Hunter’s face as he sat down to begin eating breakfast with his sons. Once done, they left the restaurant to head for the car since they would have a long drive to the next location of the show. When the boys saw Stephanie come into the lobby, they ran forward to hug her and she kissed them with tears in her eyes.  
“I’m so happy to have my babies back.” she whispered and then moved away. “Now Seth. Your dad said that you have been looking a little sad and I thought why that could be. So I brought along what should cheer you up.”  
From a round bag that the boys thought was a carry on, she took out Kevin who immediately was hugged by Seth. The dog licked at his much missed owner’s face and Seth was hugging him to his chest.  
“I’ve missed you so much buddy.” Seth told the dog and then let Dean and Roman say hi to the dog too.  
“We should get moving. A long drive is ahead for our next show.” Hunter informed.  
The family went out to the car for them all to put their luggage in the back before getting in their seats. Hunter pulled out of the parking spot as his wife set the GPS up for him to use. As he was driving, the boys were in the backseats looking like they were about to fall back to sleep. On Seth’s lap was Kevin who seemed to be very interested in looking out the window at what he could see as they moved. Soon both Dean and Seth had fallen asleep with their heads on Roman’s shoulders. It reminded their parents of all the times they had travelled with the boys since they were little. Always it was Seth and Dean on Roman’s sides with the older boy having his arm around them as they slept. Kevin was still looking out the window and one of his barks woke the two sleeping boys up.  
“Kev.” Seth whispered to stop the dog’s barking.  
“We’ll be arriving soon boys.” Hunter informed as he pulled up to a gas station. “Let me just gas up the car while you guys get some snacks.”  
All of them got out of the car except Kevin who just watched them from the window as the three brothers went into a small store. Roman picked out a soda for himself as he saw Seth and Dean do the same. They also each got a bag of chips to eat as their mom came over with two drinks for herself and Hunter. Once they paid for everything, they got back in the car for Seth’s cell phone to go off. He took it out as his dad started driving to see a video had been sent to him by an unknown number. The video began to play and his eyes widened at seeing it was of his mom tied to a cross with the Undertaker close to her.  
“Um mom.”  
“What my architect?” she turned in her seat.  
“Someone sent this video to me.” Seth gave her his phone for her to see the video.  
“Oh my god. Why would this video get sent to you?”  
“It’s from an unknown number.”  
“What is it?” Hunter asked as he pulled over.  
“It’s from when Taker wanted to marry me.” Stephanie gave him the phone.  
“Heyman most likely sent this to just try bothering you.” Hunter said and gave the phone back to his son.  
“What do we do?” Dean asked.  
“Ignore him. I will make sure him and Lesnar don’t bother the three of you again.” Hunter told them before he began to drive again down the road.  
Soon the family arrived at the hotel for them to all head up to the suite booked for them to stay in. Kevin was walked by Seth before they went up and the dog jumped on a bed to curl up on it.  
“Guess that one is mine.” Seth said as he set his luggage by it.  
“Lets get some last minute training in boys.” Hunter instructed for the three to frown.  
“Can we instead go to the indoor pool dad?” Dean asked for Hunter to be confused.  
“We want to have some fun.” Roman informed and his dad laughed.  
“Okay. Just please be good.” Hunter told them and the three quickly got changed.  
Hunter sat on his and Stephanie’s bed to start seeing what paperwork needed to be done by him. At her coming over to sit behind him, Hunter felt her lean her head on his shoulder.  
“Why didn’t you go with the boys?” she asked.  
“I need to get this paperwork done.”  
“You know I could’ve done it. What’s wrong Hunter?”  
“Heyman is going to try taking the boys again. What if I can’t save them?”  
“You know that if ever he takes our boys, we have a lot of friends who will help us get them back.” Stephanie assured him. “Now go join our sons at the pool. That’s an order from me who happens to be your boss Mr. Helmsley.”  
Quickly changing, Hunter went down to where the pool was to see Roman give Seth a Samoan drop into the pool. Dean sat on the diving board with his hair dripping wet and didn't notice his dad behind him. Before he could react, the boy was back duplexes into the pool to splash his brothers.  
“I thought we could do some training in the pool.” Hunter told them and saw all three smile in agreement.  
Hunter was happy to see his sons having fun after what Heyman had put them through. Grabbing Seth to lift up, he tried to do a spinebuster to have it counter and got himself suplexed. All four had fun as they worked on their moves and hung out with each other after so long apart.


	26. To Make Them Pay

Seth and Dean were sitting on the couch of their parents’ office in their street clothes with phones in their hands as Stephanie was doing paperwork. In the bathroom was Roman putting his hair up with the mirror helping him keep it neat. At a knock on the door, Stephanie looked up and told the person that they could come on in. When Dusty Rhodes entered, all three boys looked at him with nervousness.  
“Dusty. I’m happy to see you came to our Old School show.” Stephanie said as she got up to hug the man.  
“You can thank my NXT wrestlers. They all told me I had to do it.” Dusty replied and then looked at the three brothers. “How are you three boys?”  
“We’re good sir.” Seth answered.  
“I know what happened wasn’t your fault. Corey, Paige, and CJ explained it all to me.”  
“That’s a relief.” Roman sighed as the three then went to hug Dusty.  
“You three were some of my most talented wrestlers. Funny thing was that I was trying to get you all moved up to the main roster for Survivor Series.”  
“Thank you Dusty.” Dean smiled and the man patted them on the backs.  
“Now I better be going. I hope you three behave yourselves for tonight.” Dusty said before he left the room.  
“Hey dad’s coming on.” Dean informed and they turned to the television.  
Their dad’s music was playing for him to come out in his leather jacket and water bottle in hand. Once on the apron, he sprayed the water up into the air as the crowd cheered for him. Hunter soon was ready to talk and he held the mic up to his face.  
“Last time I stood in this ring with a microphone in my hands, it was eight days after Summerslam…”  
Seth’s eyes were glued to the screen as he remember watching the match and the first time his dad’s arm was broken. He hated that Lesnar took the man Seth thought of as unbreakable and just break his arm in only a few seconds. Sometimes Seth wonders if because his dad lost at Summerslam, Heyman thought it was time to take them and use them as his lap dogs. A thought then came to Seth, at the time of that they weren’t able to protect their dad. Now though since they come to the main roster, their dad has had this strength to him that made Seth wonder if he’s able to get it from them. Perhaps they’re why he could send Lesnar running after busting him open that day and get them back from Heyman’s clutches. Out in the ring, Hunter talked about how when the cast came off, he was back in the gym training as hard as he always does without a goal. Thoughts of when his sons went missing filled his head for his will to fight did too and that is when it hit him on what his reasons to fight were. They came from his sons who have always been there to cheer him on and want to carry the belts he won over the years. At them being taken, he first felt useless and then saw the video of Heyman saying that he hurt his sons so they would obey him. So Hunter got himself in the gym training harder than he ever had as got himself in the best shape he’s ever been in. When it was going to be Heyman versing Vince, Hunter knew that was his chance to get what he wanted and that was his sons back.  
“Then I found myself sitting next to a hospital bed looking at an old man who had just got done having hip surgery. And the is, that old man put aside the fact that he’s the guy that created all of this. That’s he the reason we’re all here. Put aside the fact that his daughter, my wife sat crying at that bedside.” Hunter then remembered the video he got of his sons crying at what had happened to their grandfather and not being able to do anything. “Put aside the fact that my kids, his grand kids were crying at what had happened as they were unable to be there at beside. I sat there with a smile inside because I just found my reason and all I needed was the opportunity. So when that same crazy ass old man decided to get up out of that bed. Come and stand in this ring and challenge Paul Heyman to a fight and Paul Heyman did what he does and he turned to Brock Lesnar, I was ready.”  
The Game knows Lesnar was apart of whatever plan Heyman had that he needed to use his sons for. All that made the reasons both Hunter and Vince wanted the two men that night.  
“And Brock Lesnar if you think for one second that we were done after Summerslam, reach up on top of your head and feel those 12 staples and know that we were just getting started.” Hunter said for the crowd to start cheering.  
Back in the office, Seth began to realize what his dad was setting up for and feared having to see a repeat of Summerslam. He knew his dad was only doing this to show that no one was taking his sons again and it made him know that his dad wants to end whatever Heyman had planned for them. Seth felt an arm be put over him and Roman pulled him close to let him know that everything was going to be okay. At their dad entering the office, all three ran over to hug him as Stephanie just stood up from her desk.  
“I’m going to make them pay. No one hurts my princes of princes and gets away unharmed.”  
“What if Lesnar cheats to-” Seth began to ask for a his dad to smile as he touched his face.  
“That is why I need the help of you my architect to form a very brilliant plan for Mania. Also I’m going to need the help of a powerhouse to train with so I’m in good shape to handle Lesnar.” Hunter looked at Roman who gave a nod of agreement before Dean was looked at. “Lesnar is going to throw stuff at me in the match. If a lunatic fringe gives me some ideas, perhaps he will not be able to expect any moves I do.”  
“So you need the help of the Shield?” Roman asked as he pulled his brothers back to have arms over them.  
“I don’t know. We do have to set up for our wanted match at Mania.” Seth added as he seemed to be thinking.  
“What should we do fellow hounds?” Dean asked as he also looked to be thinking.   
“Lesnar and Heyman did do an injustice when they attacked grandpa for no reason.” Seth said for his brothers to nod.  
“Also paying off people to get things.” Dean added.  
“You got the Shield at your service King of Kings.” Roman informed as he held out his fist for his brothers to do the same.  
“Believe that.” Seth whispered.  
“Believe in the Shield.” Roman added.  
“Believe in the McMahon-Helmsley Family.” Hunter set his fist with theirs as a smile came to his face.  
“Boys I think they’re going to be playing your video soon.” Stephanie told her sons.  
On the television was the video of the Shield from Smackdown when Big Show had punch Roman right in the mouth. Both younger boys started laughing at how quick the oldest had gone down and to the floor. Roman gave both warning nudges as they still were laughing a little. Afterwards was the video that the three boys had recorded earlier with their dad holding the camera. It first showed their boots before moving up to their faces.  
“Rollins.” Seth had the camera on him.  
“Reigns.” the camera moved to be on Roman.  
“Ambrose.” Dean had the camera stay on him. “It looks like everyone wants to make history. It’s that time of year. They’re all going to throw their hat into the ring to face the Undertaker at Wrestlemania. And good for you, Randy. And good for you, Sheamus. That’s impressive guys. It’s just that we can’t help but feel like maybe you’re forgetting something.”  
“Undertaker, Wrestlemania 20 and 0, it’s impressive.” Seth said as it was now his turn to start talking. “But in case you’ve forgotten, he’s not the only person riding quite the impressive undefeated streak. The Shield has yet to be beaten.”  
“Yeah. So before anyone starts running around trying to make history. Maybe you should remember that the eye of justice is always watching. Watching everybody, even you, Big Show.” Dean looked to Roman as he said that.  
“You got one cheap shot. It’ll never happen again.” Roman informed as he then heard Seth start laughing.  
“Good luck in your match tonight boys.” Seth said.  
“Oh and trust us. Nobody can beat us.” Dean told the camera.  
“Believe that.” Seth added.  
“Believe in the Shield.” Roman finished before the camera was aimed down for them to walk away.  
When the video ended, the three brothers began laughing as they thought about at how the bait had been set for the three men. Though they hoped that Punk will win the match, so Heyman can watch his client be destroyed by Undertaker at Mania. Soon it was time for the fatal 4-way match and the boys were glaring at Heyman who was out there for Punk. At Punk winning, the three boys only smirked at knowing Undertaker was going to destroy him so bad.  
“Looks like our bait is going to be taken.” Roman said as he looked at Sheamus, Orton, and Big Show.   
When Undertaker’s music began to play, the brothers were curious on if Punk would be attacked or not by the deadman. Dean could feel something not normal about the deadman as fire came up around him to give him that dark and gothic appearance. At the show now being over, Stephanie packed up her paperwork and Hunter instructed the boys to grab their duffel bags. The family left the office together and were heading for the parking lot when Undertaker appeared before them.  
“The King of Kings wants to take out the Beast. I’m curious on if this has to do with what was done to the princes.” Undertaker said for Hunter to look at his sons.  
“We both know when you mess with someone’s kid, you pay for it.” Hunter replied and saw Taker smirk in agreement.  
“Yes. Have you seen my own spawn around here?” Taker asked.  
“Most likely in one of the bathroom stalls with Orton.” Hunter answered.  
“I wish they could have some control.” Taker sighed and began walking away.  
“That was Undertaker.” Dean whispered in amazement.  
“Yes boys. You see Taker happens to be one of the most toughest wrestlers here.” Stephanie told them as she moved some of Seth’s loose hair back from his face.  
“I heard that there’s a wrestler who Taker is training to be the next lord of darkness.” Seth said for his dad to laugh.  
“Maybe. Now I think it’s time for us to all be getting to the hotel.” Hunter put an arm around both Roman and Dean.  
They continued to the parking lot for them to get into the car and drive towards the hotel. Unknown to them was that in the shadows was Undertaker who stepped out with his eyes down. He began to slowly shake his head as he was thinking about something that saddened him.  
“I wish your one son wasn't destined for what is to happen. Me and my own spawn will do what we can to prevent it for you my friend.”  
Moving back into the shadows, Undertaker was hidden again as he went back to looking for his spawn. A shot of lightning gave away where he was and that was the direction the deadman began to head in.


End file.
